And We're Off
by Xandra Z
Summary: Post-Chosen, Willow and Xander have been invited to teach at Hogwarts. The two best friends on a new mission to teach teenage witches and wizards the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but they just haven't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off **(title may change)

**Summary:** Post- Chosen, Willow and Xander have been invited to teach at Hogwarts. The two best friends one a new mission to teach teenage witches and wizards the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Xander discovers something important about his past. (won't be for a while and i don't want to give it away)

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens). 

**Parings:** Willow/?, Xander/? (I'm not sure yet, I got some ideas, but open to suggestions)

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet may get higher only 13 for my tendency for having people cruse and drink a lot. 

**Comments:** My first written down crossover. Only decided to post it cause I think I came up with something new. Also I have events but no over all plot, if anyone gets any ideas please feel free to email me with them (xandra1011@hotmail.com).

-----

Willow took her keys out of her bag as she approached the door to her apartment. She sighed as she put the key in the door. She just went to a job interview a failed miserably at it. She had only had one semester left of classes when Sunnydale went under. UCLA had already started taking in Sunnydale's refugee students but Willow had stayed to long in Sunnydale to graduate with the rest of her class. They let her take the summer courses so she could finish her semester so she could graduate. She did, just barely, and was immediately whisked off to Cleveland to help with the new Hellmouth. They had gotten word that it started acting up, so the scoobies where going to pick up from LA and go permanently to Cleveland. She didn't want to go back to school she didn't feel like it anymore. She had more important hellmouthy things to keep her busy.  


Everything was going well for a while. She and Kennedy had decided not to move into the big house with Buffy, Dawn, Giles and any other Slayer they needed to take in. Xander and Andrew had moved in there too. Willow and Kennedy where there all the time, for meetings and training but they found it nice to be able to go back home and be away from everything else. Yes it was all going great but those things don't last. She had only been living with Kennedy a month and things began to get sour.   


There would always be Willow's concern over Kennedy's well being. She was a Slayer, even though there were more now, she was still in danger of a short life. Willow could not bare losing someone else and become nervous. Willow would sit up worried when Kennedy would go out to slay, and would try to convice her not to go which annoyed Kennedy greatly. Willow decided that to ease her worrying she would go along on patrol. This ended with Willow almost getting herself killed. After that they did nothing but fight.   


One day, Willow got home and all of Kennedy's stuff was gone and there was a note pinned to the fridge. Kennedy wrote she couldn't take it anymore and went to go train slayer down in Florida. She paid the rent through the next month (Kennedy was the sol-payee on the rent) and wished Willow well. Willow was only pissed and ripped the note into pieces and trashed the living room. After a week Willow was better and was now on a mission to start her life. She would learn to live on her own, she vowed it.   


It wasn't two days after her vow that she was grateful Xander had asked her if he could move in. Apparently, Andrew had taken to going into Xander hitting on Xander to try to cheer him up but Xander had had enough of it and wanted to get away from him. The group in the house had offered to throw Andrew out but Xander thought it would be more fun to move in with Willow anyway.   


And it was going well. Xander was always fixing things and making her smile, and she was there to take a care of him when his memories of Anya began to take over him. There only problem now was the month was rapidly coming to an end and they needed money to pay for them to live. Hence the series of job interviews.   


"Hey, Wills." Xander called as he heard her come in.   


"Hey." She said grumpily going over to the couch and plopping down on it. 

Xander walked out of the kitchen took in the sight of her and frown. "Again?"  


"Yep." She said grabbing the remote for the TV. He sat down next her and put her arms around her shoulders. "Same old thing. Not enough school to work there. I mean I practically rebuilt and programmed the Buffy-bot. I don't have enough experience with engineering to work there!" she mocked.  


"It'll be okay, Will." Xander assured her. "I'm still got some money left over from FEMA. And I'm sure Giles will help us out. And we'll find jobs, of course the only thing I was good at and liked I can't do anymore" he faded out.   


"Yeah but I wanted to be able to do this on my own for once." She sighed. He was in agreement. They sat there and watch whatever was on TV. Brain cells needed to be killed.  


"Damn it, this sucks!" Xander said after a few minutes. He changed the channel. "Oh, Next Gen!" He smiled turned to her "Do you mind?"  


"No," Willow smiled, "Deanna's hot, bring it on. I'm up for a little girl watching."

"Plus the plot, Wills, there's always a plot too." He joked.

-----

Xander screeched when the owl flew in the window and perched on the coffee table.  


"Oh my goddess." Willow muttered in disbelief.   


"Will, what's going on? Why aren't you freak out?" Xander asked backing away. He saw what looked like a letter attached to it's leg.  


"It's an owl." Willow said in awe reaching forward to untie it. "It's how the Wizarding world communicates, they don't have phones, for the most part." She smiled and pet the bird as she took the letter. "They coven used them."  


Xander nodded his head, still in shock, which was pointless because she couldn't see him. "What is it?"   


"A letter. This bird looks parched can you get him a bowel of water." Xander went right to the kitchen, he didn't like birds and he's do anything to get away from us. "Wow, it's addressed to both of us." She called to him.   


He was now begin to relax, "Who's it from?"   


Willow turned it over, "Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry," She read on intensely as Xander returned with the water, "of Britain."  


"What do they want?" He ask and he cautious gave the bird the water, then jump back. He moved around the couch to read over Willows shoulder.   


Willow looked shocked as she read. "They want us to teach!"

End chapter one. 

endnotes: please send feedback, R&R whatever need to know if i should continue. Also looking for a beta. I'll be posting the second chapter with this too.  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but they just haven't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off **(title may change)

**Summary:** Post- Chosen, Willow and Xander have been invited to teach at Hogwarts. The two best friends one a new mission to teach teenage witches and wizards the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Xander discovers something important about his past. (won't be for a while and i don't want to give it away)

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens). 

**Parings:** Willow/?, Xander/? (I'm not sure yet, I got some ideas, but open to suggestions)

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet may get higher only 13 for my tendency for having people cruse and drink a lot. 

**Comments:** My first written down crossover. Only decided to post it cause I think I came up with something new. Also I have events but no over all plot, if anyone gets any ideas please feel free to email me with them (xandra1011@hotmail.com).

-----

Chapter 2:

Dear Ms. Rosenberg and Mr. Harris,

The Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry has recently become in need of new professor for our Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes. We are aware of your previous experiences in the subject and your time on the Hellmouth in California. We believe you two would be the perfect team to teach at our school in England

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster

  
Xander grabbed a coke and a bowl of popcorn, sat back on the couch to listen to Willow's explanation of Hogwarts. Willow was standing where the television was and was energetically telegraphing all she said like she was teaching a child. As she told him about the four founders she used different voices for each one. Xander felt like it was back when they were little and she would read him stories. It made Xander smile because of how happy she was.   


Willow had learned all about the Wizarding world when she was living with the coven in England. They had even taken her out to Diagon Alley, she had a good time but she was into punishing herself at that time and didn't go back. She had always wanted to and now was her chance. Her excitement overflowed into her storytelling and started to speed up.  


"Gee, Will, slow down." Xander said as she started to go over his head.  


"Sorry, just excited." She smiled.   


"How did you learn all this stuff anyway?" He offered her the popcorn.  


"Oh, I... at the coven they had this book, Hogwarts: A History. I used to read it a lot. I even 'barrowed' it."  


"You mean you had this book, with pictures? And you didn't add them to the telling?" He was mocking outrage.   


Willow plopped down next to him on the couch. "The book was in the house, back in Sunnydale, when it went under."  


"Damn."  


"Yep. I should probably by a new one and one for the coven." She shrugged, then her eyes widened again and she grabbed onto his shoulders in excitement. 

"Can you believe they want us to teach!" she said again.  


Xander back away from her and stood up. "But why do they want me?" He said looking out the window with his one good eye. Remembering the Owl was perched there, he moved back again. "I mean I know why they'd want you but I'm not a wizard. I mean you said that the school know when a little witch or wizard needs to go to school. If I was, wouldn't they have asked me to go one of the schools? Actually why weren't you invited to a school?" He turned around and looked at her, she looked embarrassed.  


"Well you know that I said that each country has there own Wizard nation?" she laughed nervously. "Well the American Ministry of Magic kind of doesn't include Sunnydale. Actually there is no official affiliation with any nation. No one wanted to take responsibly for the Hellmouth so it's kind of a free for all. It's been a haven for refugees from all over the world. That's why we gotta all the evil-magic people in Sunnydale. That's also why I didn't need to be a registered Witch before now."  


"That explains a lot." Amy's mom, Rack, and Even some of Ethan's activities. "But still I'm not a wizard."  


"Well," she continued on, she looked down at the letter. "you could have magic ability, just like me but we just had no one to tell us. Remember when you set that book on fire, at Giles', without even trying. And you summoned Mr. "lord of the dance". And I know you could have been trying all that hard to do it. No offence Xander, but with things like that and math you always do half-assed."  


"No offence taken. I'm the king of half-assed."  


"The thing with me is Jenny inspired me to try magic. I just have learned and had a hole lot more practice." She smiled.  


Xander still wasn't convinced but Willow forced him to repeat after her "Wingardium Leviosa". "What am I trying to do here, Will?"  


She stood next to him and turned him to face the couch. "Focus on the couch and say the words."  


"What am I going to do to the couch?" he asked warily.  


"You'll see." Willow said. "Just concentrate or don't as your record has proven."  


"Okay." He sighed and concentrated on the couch, then closed his eyes. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he said in a loud booming voice.  


"Xander!" Willow said almost laughing.   


"What?" He said turning to her before opening his eyes.  


"Look!" She pointed and turn him to face the couch again.  


"Great Caesar's Ghost!" He said seeing the couch lifted off the ground. He couldn't stop staring at it. "And you not helping?"   


"Nope." She smiled.   


"This is so cool! Why didn't we try this years ago?"  


"Cause you didn't want to work at it." She said still grinning wide. "You're doing well."   


Xander marveled at his own handiwork for a while before turning back to Willow. "Uh, Will, how do get this thing down."

---

Willow called Giles and he came over right away. Xander showed off his newly found skill to Giles, who then wanted to look over the letter. "I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't tell me about this first. I mean it not like the Watchers Council and the Ministry don't work together. I mean the only reason watchers with magical ability don't go to Hogwarts is because the Slayer is always muggle born" Giles continued to speak, but they weren't listen to him as he ranted on. Willow cause she had heard it before, Xander cause his attention span gave out. "He wants you to contact him so he could come here and speak with the two you."  


"Yeah, I was gonna wait until you got here." Willow said, Xander looked unsure. "I wanted us to talk to you before If we go will everything be okay?"  


"Willow." He said sweetly to his surrogate daughter. He sat down on the coffee table across from where she sat on the sofa. "This is a great opportunity for you. You'd be foolish not to take it if that's what you want. You could do so much good, teaching these children. . And also Dumbledore already know about your dark phase and it doesn't seem to be a problem. If it was he wouldn't have asked you." He made Willow smile. "You you've learned how to control your magic you can do this. We'd fair well enough with you gone."  


Xander watched the exchange and sighed. Willow looked at him. Willow smiled slightly and looked at him. "If I go you have to go with me, I'm not going without you." She moved and hugged him, "You're my rock, I need you."   
Giles just sat back and smiled and watched as Xander caved in. Xander looked at Giles. "Don't worry I don't need to be convince to go." He said and Willow ended the embrace so she could see his face. "As long as we have an understanding, Wills," He took a deep breath before continuing "You're gonna be the bad teacher that assigns all the work and I'm gonna be the fun and handsome one that all the girls will have a crush on." He said with a smile.  


"Agreed." She laughed.   


It hadn't taken long for Dumbledore to arrive after Willow activated the summoning spell. They had asked Giles to stay. He had happily agreed. Dumbledore apparated into the middle of the living room, only Xander was taken aback by his sudden appearance. He was a little annoyed that Willow knew so much more then him. The old wizard in the bright and exhibitionist. Xander had expected the great Wizard Dumbledore to be a little more understated.  


"Rupert Giles." He said with a twinkle in his eye as he greeted the first person he saw. "It has been to long." Giles had mentioned about the Big bad "Voldemort" started a crusade to get all the watchers who had magically ability onto his side. The Council, to keep them safe, had arrange for the young watchers to stay at Hogwarts for a summer to help themselves defend against the growing army of darkness. Dumbledore saw his owl near the window and gave git a pet hello and a treat from his pocket.  
  
"Yes it has. But I must say that surprised that you didn't contact me first"  


"Rupert- I assure you, if I had not believed you had had your hands full with all these newly risen Slayers running about, I would have contacted you first. I know how protective you are of the younger ones."   


He turned next to Willow and Xander who were standing together. "Ah, Miss Rosenberg, Mr. Harris. I assume that the unbreakable smile on Miss Rosenberg's face means you wish to take the position. Willow nodded enthusiastically and Dumbledore studied Xander's face. "You have concerns, Mr. Harris?" He asked innocently.  


"No not really. And please call me Xander. I'm gonna go where ever she follows unless its dark and scary, then she's on her own." He tried to joke. "But I have a question. I know Willow could do this teaching thing all on her own, why do you want me? I'm just a one eyed constructed worker." Willow frowned, she hated when he said things like that.   


"Because you have fought great things thinking you had no power, you are very strong and a great war is upon us, these children must learn how to survive this things and you have the experience. You will also began to use the power, I am told, you just recently learned you had." Xander bit back the comment that he got though most of it by running away or becoming the punching bag. "As for the eye," He took out a card from one of the pockets of his robe, "If go here before you and Miss Rosenberg go onto Hogwarts. I've told them to expect you."  


"St. Mungos." Xander read aloud.

End chapter 2. 

next time on "we're off": When Xander spends the night at St. Mungos, he stumbles onto the forth floor.

I know still not there yet but hey it's all in the set up i'm told. I know what i want to write for the next part juice story stuff coming up next so if i get feedback I'll be sure to speed up my writing.  



	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for all that reviewed.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but they just haven't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off **(title may change)

**Summary:** Post- Chosen, Willow and Xander have been invited to teach at Hogwarts. The two best friends one a new mission to teach teenage witches and wizards the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Xander discovers something important about his past. (won't be for a while and i don't want to give it away)

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens). 

**Parings:** Willow/?, Xander/?

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people cruse and drink a lot. 

**Chapter Comments:** Well, a few things. 1. I read over this 5 times trying to correct spelling/grammar, if it's still bad I'm hopeless. 2. I know what pairings I'm planning to come up with. The main focus on this fic, however, is the Willow/Xander Friendship. 3. Yes they will actually get to Hogwarts. I thinking that will be chapter 5. Oh and the Kennedy thing, I don't hate her so I got her out the nicest way I thought possible. 

------------------------------------------  


**Chapter 3: St. Mungos**

They would be leaving in five days and there was much to get done. Willow was excited, they would have a few days in London before they would report to the school for their 2 week orientation. Dumbledore wanted them to be well acquainted with the school before the students arrived. Their first stop would be at St. Mungos, to do something about Xander's missing eye. Willow thought that the hospital should be their first stop in case they ran into complications. 

With the help of Buffy and Dawn, they had completely moved out of the apartment in a day. Giles had offered them room in the house to store their extra thing they would not be taking with them. It was also going to nice spending their last three days at the house with they're friends. Buffy had even gotten together a going away party for them the night before they left. It was filled with hugs, dancing and a little bit of molt liquor. 

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Buffy hugged them both together, tears in her eyes. "I'm never going to get to see you anymore." The party was ending very early because Willow and Xander needed to be up early to take the portkey.  
  
Willow looked at Xander and rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're going to prison, Buffy. We're just going to a school England. We're allowed to leave." Willow stressed.

"And you're allowed to visit." Xander added.

"I know." She said breaking the hug. "It's just that you won't be here, anymore. You've always been there. We've been together for 7 years and now you're going away. You're my best friends and I'm going to miss you." 

The other Slayers said they're goodbyes too but they were much less emotional. Giles was going to wait to say his goodbyes, until the morning. He was the only one planning on waking up early the next morning to see them off. Dawn was the only one not saying anything. She sat in the corner and didn't talk to anyone, she looked very upset. 

Xander left Willow and headed over to Dawn. "Hey, Dawnie, don't you want to say goodbye?"

Dawn didn't look at him. "No." she said grumpily.

"Why not?"

"You know why." She wiped her eyes, pretending he couldn't see her.

"What is with you Summers women?" He shook his head and took the seat next to her. "we're not dying, we're not disappearing and," He whispered in her ear, "don't tell your sister but Will and I are working out a plan for you to come out to see us during winter break."  
  
Dawn smiled and gave him a hug. "Good luck, the kids are going to love you, and remember don't give out to much homework. They don't like that."

"Thanks. But you really need to worry about Willow and the homework. I'm just the eye-candy." He joked. 

"I won't give out too much work." Willow insisted. She had wandered over when she saw the hug. Dawn quickly gave Willow a hug too. "I'll write you all the time. We can start a correspondence chess game. I'll just assume your going to lead with your knight." Dawn nodded. "We better be going to bed."

"It's only ten." Dawn whined, upset they were going to be leaving so soon. 

"We have to get up early, tomorrow is gonna be a long day."

"It's only going to be half a day, Willow. We're losing some hours."

"I know, and I don't know what they're going to do to you at that place so I want you to be rested." She patted him on the back.

"Well MOM has spoken." He gave Dawn a kiss on her forehead. "I better listen." 

Willow and Xander left the party together. "You know, I'm going to miss everyone but this feels right, don't you think?"

"It sure does, Wills." Xander smiled as they went to their rooms.  
**---**

Willow and Giles waited for Xander to get back. They had minutes before they were to leave and Xander said something about wanting to go to the bathroom one last time in the good old USA. When Xander came back in the living room Giles was helping Willow put things in her backpack. 

Xander rubbed his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road." He smiled then frowned when he looked around. "Um, what happened to all our stuff?" he asked. Their trunks and duffle bags had been scattered about the room, but now they were gone. 

Willow lifted up the bag. "There all in here. We're going to be popping in, in the middle of London, we don't want to have to drag them along with us. Plus you know the heavy factor." 

Xander looked inside the bag. "Cool. You shrunk 'em." He closed the bag. "Want me to carry it?" 

"No it's okay." She quickly pulled the straps over her shoulders.

Xander frowned and turned to the Watcher. "Giles, why is she treating me like I'm dying?"

"I'm not." Insisted Willow. Xander glared at her and she shrugged. "I'm just worried." She gave in, "Do you want to hold the bag?"

"No it's okay. Don't really want to carry anything." He shrugged.

"So are you both ready to go?" Giles asked.

"Yep, got everything." Willow said giving him a big hug. 

"Passports? You'll need them if you want to take a plane back."

"Yep. Got it, Xander's too." She stepped back. 

"The key to the Gringotts account? Oh and some pounds just in case."

"In my wallet. And I got a credit card if there are any problems."

"Okay, good." Giles turned to Xander next. "Do you"

"Willow is taking care of everything." Xander shrugged. "If I got involved I would just mess it up somehow. Anyway, all I have to do is ask and she tells me exactly what to do. It takes the pressure off."

"Xander." Giles glared. 

"Actually, I'm just nervous and her being overprotective is keeping me from worrying too much because I know she's worrying enough for both of us."

Willow just smiled wide and linked arms with Xander. "We have to get going. Give Giles a hug and we have to go." She said proudly, she liked ordering him around.

The guys did as told and Xander turned back to Willow. "You know this whole taking orders thing isn't going to last much longer. The minute I get settled..."

"I know, I know, I'm just doing it while I've got the chance." She said then held out the small business card Dumbledore had left them. "Now hold onto it and in a minute we'll be transported to London."

"Cool." He grabbed half the card in his hand. "Beam me up, Scotty."

"Have a safe trip." Giles called to them, "Willow, call when you get there. And if you need anything"

"We know." They said together. Willow looked at her watch then turned back to Xander. "It's time."  
-----  
Xander was confused, he wasn't sure what was gonna happen. All of a sudden he felt something in his stomach, it was almost sickening. Willow pulled her free arm around him as he started to feel like he was being pulled. He immediately closed his eye. He thought if he didn't see all the swirls around him, he would feel as sick. It didn't work he was still being twisted but he was grateful Willow was holding onto him so tight. When it was over his feet hit the ground hard, he fell back into a brick wall. She fell into him and he instinctively held her close to him so she wouldn't hit the ground.

Xander opened his eye and had to quickly adjust to them being outside, in an alley just out of sight from the street. "You okay?" he asked as he looked out on the busy city street. He was still continuing to use the wall for support.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly. "You?"

"Good." He said slowly letting her go, making sure she could stand on her own. He never wanted to do that again if he could help it. "Are we in London?" 

Willow straightened up and brushed herself off. "Um" she walked a little bit the end of the alleyway. "Yep, looks like it." She smiled and went back to him. "St. Mungos is only a few blocks away. Tell me when your ready get moving." She stood at the very edge of the alley looking out into the street. 

"'Kay, just give me a minute to get used to the fact that a second ago we were in Cleveland and now in this lovely city." He was standing on his own and moving closer to the street. Willow took out her cell-phone and quickly called Giles. The conversation was very brief. The street was very crowded. He quickly remembered it was the middle of the day here. He finally settled waiting next to Willow, who was checking her map. "I'm ready to go. As long as I don't have to that again for a while." 

"Don't worry I'm not in a big hurry either. I don't think be using portkey's too much, it was just the safest for coming from so far away. Plus if you learn to teleport, we can just use that. Or brooms. We can learn to fly brooms."

As they walked Willow pointed out little things to him about the city. She was all cocky feeling like an expert, but Xander didn't mind. He had never been out of the country before and was having trouble believing that they just weren't in an old part of town. Other factor that added to his confusion is he swore he saw a Starbucks on every other corner. 

"They're very popular here. Giles complained about it a lot." She said checking the map again. She tried to hide the map, she hated looking like a tourist but she really needed it. When she finally saw the abandoned looking red-brick building she felt victorious. 

"That's the hospital?" Xander asked as they approached it. He read the sign: 'Purge & Dowse ltd' "Looks like a department store."

"Yep. It's doesn't want to attract Muggle attention. Come on." She took his arm and led him up to the window which encased an ugly old dummy. When Willow started talking to it, Xander looked to see if anyone was giving them weird looks. "Xander." She said his name getting his attention back. "We need to walk through the glass." She grabbed his arm tightly, "It's nothing just follow me." She said as she practically pushed him through the window.

They arrived, on the other side, into a busy reception area. Xander turned to her, "You know if you don't have to baby me. I adapt to these situations quite quickly now. Compared to that portkey, this was nothing."

"I know, sorry, but you seemed a bit out of it." They looked around and were lost in a sea of wizards and witches. He looked at his clothes compared to theirs. They were as casually dressed as he was. Willow stood out a lot more with wearing the suit she usually wore for job interviews. A long brown jacket with matching pants and a deep red shirt. Before they left Willow had told him they dress differently but for the most part he didn't see it.

Xander looked around the room as he walk, he saw a little girl, no more than six, with a wand protruding through her hand, her mother was yelling at her for playing with father's wand. A Witch in lime-green was helping them. "I think the ones in the green robes are the doct- Healers. They're called Healers here."

"That makes sense." Xander said as he looked around at the signs. "Where are we going?"

"Um, not sure." Willow looked around confused. 

"There's an 'Enquiry' desk over there." He pointed and started towards it. 

As they waited in line the read over the floor guide. "Wow, Will, Artifact Accidents, Creature-Induced Injuries, Spell Damage we could of used a place like this back in Sunnydale."

"Yeah, to bad Wizarding hospitals are provided by the Wizarding state. Closest thing Sunnydale had, was us." She laughed.

"Yeah." They were the next in line, when the wizard in front of them was help, the older blond witch behind the counter called them forward. 

"Let me guess, an eye replacement." The Welcome witch said taking one look at Xander.

"Yes, Alexander Harris." Willow said with authority. "Dumbledore sent us ."

"Ah, Americans." The Witch hurriedly took out a clipboard she ran down the list with her finger. 

"Ah, Mr. Harris," She said, "Right on time. You and your wife want to go to Healer Palidrona's office, it's right on threw those doors, on the right." She held out a piece of paper.

"Thank you." Willow said taking paper and then Xander's arm. The Welcome Witch was very busy and there was no need correct her. They walked through the doors and kept of look out for Palidrona's office. Xander looked down at the paper Willow had taken. "It's just a visitor's pass." She said and they passed an injured wizard in the hall, looked to be a very old age. They guessed he had been hurt during a broom accident because the broom was still clenched in his rickety hand as orderlies tried to remove it.

"Still want to learn to fly a broom." Xander joked quietly. He stop in front of one of the doors and pointed to the sign. "Is this it?"  
  
"That's it." Willow said and Xander knocked.   
  
"Enter." Said a loud voice from inside. The office older and homier than they had expected. Dark wooden furniture, books lining the wall, moving pictures of the doctor's family. It looked like a normal doctors office, just a very old one. It had reminded Xander of 'Doc's' the Glory worshiping demon that bleed Dawn. The man behind the desk however did not. "Mr. Harris?" said the short grey hard wizard. He was dressed in grey slacks and a white dress shirt, muggle style, his lime-green robe was flung over his chair.  
  
"Yes and please call me Xander." Xander smiled and shook his hand.   
  
"Alright, Xander, you can call me Berry. Please have a seat. And you to"  
  
"This is Willow." Xander introduces her as he takes his seat.  
  
Berry Palidrona shook her hand and she took the seat to the left of Xander. "It's good to met you both." He sat down and continued talking. "I wish I could say Dumbledore had explained the situation to me, but he didn't. He just told me to make this appointment for one of his new teachers and it was concerning a damaged eye." He popped up and went over to Xander. With his wand in hand ask if he could have a look. Xander removed the patch, Willow turned away. "Let's see. Usually I get these fresh." Berry waved the over the eye socket. "Well the bone structure and musculature seem to have healed nicely." He waved his wand again.   
  
Xander couldn't tell what was happening when he did waved the wand but he could tell there was a different color glow coming from his eye. "Well the eye itself will need be replaced." He waved his wand again and the glowing was gone. Berry went back to sit behind his desk. He took out his quill and started to make notes on Xander's chart. "I'm surprised this wasn't taken care of before. How long ago did it happen?"  
  
"Back in April." Willow replied for him and started to go into her backpack. She didn't Xander to have to think too much about how it happened.  
  
"I'm surprised you waited and came all the way out here, the America healers could have taken care of this very easily." He said pleasantly waiting for them to offer the information.  
  
"We lived on a Hellmouth until it was destroyed." Willow pulled a folder from her bag.   
  
"Oh." He seemed to understand. "I read about that in the Prophet. No wonder you lost an eye, living in a place like that you could have lost your lives." Willow tried to smile. "So you sought muggle treatment." Willow nodded holding the chart; he took it with a smile. "I haven't seen these in a long time. Not since I drop out of medical school, thought I'd do much better work in this world. I'm a muggle born too, you see." He looked over the chart then lined out the best plan of action. "If it was a few months ago we could have re-grown the eye but now we have to replace it. It will take a few hours to conjure up a new one, make it look just like the other, and then we'll pop it in. You'll have to spend the night but if everything goes as planned you should be ready to go by tomorrow afternoon." He smiled. 

"Really?" Xander was excited and he turned to Willow who was smiling too.  
---

"Willow, don't go." Xander pleaded with her grabbing onto her arm. He had been moved to his own private room to wait for them to make the replacement eye. Willow had decided that she should go check into their hotel and drop off their bags.   
  
"Xander, it won't take me long. I promise I'll be back before they start anything, and I'll stay with you the whole time. It's gonna take them three hours to conjure anyway. I'm just going to go to the hotel and I'll be right back bugging you in no time." She promised. "And if something goes wrong just call me." He gave in, finally, letting go of her arm. She kissed him on the forehead then head for the door. "Take good care of him while I'm gone." She told Berry as she left.  
  
Berry smiled as he brought a stack of papers to Xander. "I must say that Mrs. Harris is a very endearing woman. She has a lovely smile."  
  
"Huh oh you mean Willow, she's not my wife." He explained nicely.   
  
"Sorry, I just assume, since you were going to be teaching together, and you just seemedwell then she is an excellent girlfriend."  
"We're not dating. She's just my friend, my best friend. I think we've known each other since before we could speak."

"Well that explains it then. You seemed very close and she seems like a great friend to have." He smiled amending his complements of Willow to fit the truth.  
  
"Yes she is." Xander agreed.

Berry handed Xander the papers he had been carrying. "These are just the formalities I just need you to read over and sign before we began. Wavers and information you should read before we began." Xander internally groaned. He was excited to be getting his depth-perception back, but the inch thick pile medical forms just made his stomach churn. He was sure if Willow was here she could do all this for him.

----

Willow had returned on time as promised, well before they would as Berry so eloquently put it: "Pop it in". Xander would have been much happier to see her, however, she had returned with a bag of new books from Flourish & Blotts. "What happened to coming right back?" He grumbled. Willow had brought him a pair of his pajama to wear during the procedure. He changed and went back to sit on the bed.

"Well the Leaky Caldron wasn't that far away and it took very little time to check in so I decided to hit the bookstore. The class book list goes out soon and we need to choose a text for our students to get. I picked up some options." She showed him the three new books. She had pulled her chair right up next to his bed so he could see her better.

He took them from her and started flipping through them quickly. "They're all okay I guess, but what are we gonna focus on?"

"Well it actually different books for different ages. There is a progression of learning and I've picked already picked out the books for the younger years. I did that before we left Cleveland. There really weren't too many options there, I didn't think you'd mind." Xander shook his head, no. "It the 6th and 7th years where there are more options. I was thinking we should teach what we know."

"What 'Fighting Apocalypses 101'?" He joked.

"Basically yes. I like this book the most." She said pointing to the center one. 'Desk Reference to Demons, Vampires and the Forces of Darkness' "It's more of a reference guide but it has the most complete information. Methods of death and habits. The rest we can fill in, it's not like we haven't faced most of these things. Actually, I'm thinking of picking up an extra copy and sending it to Dawn."

"She'll love this." He smiled going through it. "Especially since all the pictures move. I think it should work."

"Oh, yeah, I called Giles, again, told him what was going on. Buffy sends her love. So does Andrew."

---

Xander woke up with a rush of panic. He didn't know where he was. His head felt heavy and his stomach was cringing. He looked around but the very dark room was spinning. Slow things came to him. He remembered going to a hospital but not sure why. Warnings from the doctor about the something he was given, a potion. He moved his hands to rub his eyes but one of his hands brushed up against a bandaged he quickly brought his hands down. He remembered being warned not to touch it to much, but again he wasn't sure why. 

Other memory clicked in his head. "Willow." He called out in his confusion. There was no response, she should have been there. She would explain everything to him. He turned his head to the chair next to him but it was empty. It wasn't a chair anymore it was a cot. He forced himself to sit up and called her name again. All he could think was that he had to find Willow. He forced himself to his feet and headed for the door. He could see the light from hall around the door and used it as his beacon as he stumbled out of his room.

The hall was bright but he kept moving. He thought he saw Willow go through a door at the end of the hall, so he followed. The hall was spinning too but he kept going forward, he didn't want to be alone in this new place. He turned to where he had seen her turn; there was nothing but stairs going up. He wasn't sure how he managed it, feeling so weak, but he kept climbing them. When he could go anymore he walk onto the nearest floor, he almost fell to the ground but managed to hold himself steady near the wall. 

He stopped his head started to spin again and he couldn't remember why he came up here. He looked around and remembered: Willow. He saw a figure down the hall. His vision was so blurry he could only make out that it was a woman. "Willow!" he called out fumbling forward. His head started floating, and his legs gave out. He fell to the ground on this hands and knees. The women continued to move towards him, he knew now it wasn't Willow.

Alexander His own name rang in his head. He looked up it was coming from her.  
  
-----

Willow woke up in the darkroom, a book draped across her chest. She couldn't count how many times she woke up that way in the past. She checked her watch, she was waking up ever hour to check on him, not on purpose, it just seemed to happen. She yawned, sat up, pulling the sheets of her legs. When she had started falling asleep the chair automatically changed into a bed, complete with sheets and a pillow. 

She stood up and walked over to Xander. He was sleeping soundly. There was no reason he shouldn't be with the potion cocktail they gave him. As she stood there she realized why she had awoken at this hour and ran off to find a bathroom. 

Willow couldn't have been away that long but when she returned Xander wasn't in his bed. She quickly looked around the room but he was no longer there. She ran back out into the hall and turned around a full circle, she could have passed him by and not realized it. She didn't see him anywhere around, the hall was very empty. Willow quickly ran down to the Night Duty Wizard. 

He didn't seem too alarmed about one of the patients wandering off and asked the nearest portrait to look for him. Willow waited impatiently, making snide remarks about what would have happened if she hadn't been there to know he was gone. The young Healer, must have had this happen a lot because he ignored Willow completely while they waited. When word came that he was on the fourth floor, Willow ran up the stairs in an instant. The healer slowly after her.

Upon reaching the forth floor she saw Xander immediately. He was on his hands and knees next to an older woman who was touching his face. She looked like a long term patient pale and thin. A Healer from the ward was running out to collect her as Willow approached them. "Xander, are you alright?" Willow asked going down to him, as the Healer helped the woman off the floor. 

"Come on now, Mrs. Longbottom, you know you shouldn't be leaving the ward." Said the kindly old Healer. She looked to Willow, as she led Miss Longbottom back to the ward. "Will you be alright with him, dear?" 

Willow nodded as he slumped against her. He was out cold. 

"Are you sure?" She waited as Willow tried to gather him up.

"Yes, the other Healer should be here in a minute." She said nicely. 

"Okay, well if you need my help, I'm just passed the door." She smiled ushering her patient back in the ward.

Willow sat down on the floor and laughed softy as Xander curled up to her knee. "Now you fall asleep," She says softly patting his head, "you could have waited 'til after we got you back to bed."

End Chapter 3. 

end notes: Next time: Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for all that reviewed. I read them all.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but they just haven't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off** (4/?)

**Summary:** Post- Chosen, Willow and Xander have been invited to teach at Hogwarts. The two best friends one a new mission to teach teenage witches and wizards the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Xander discovers something important about his past. (won't be for a while and i don't want to give it away)

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens). 

**Parings:** Willow/?, Xander/?

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people cruse and drink a lot. 

**Chapter Comments:** Sorry it's so late. School got in the way and this chapter is longer than the last so it should make up for it. Expect about a chapter a week for now on. So here goes the list again. 1) the way I write things come up that won't matter for a while. It's because I'm slightly evil. 2) They don't get to Hogwarts in this chapter. Don't worry they will. Next chapter I promise. 3) Tell me what you think, getting reviews makes me write faster. 

------------------------------------------  


**Chapter 4: Diagon Alley**

When Xander opened his eyes the next morning he felt incredibly refreshed. He didn't think he slept that well in months. He laid there for a while listening to the sound of Willow turning pages is her book, it was almost soothing. He smiled and turn towards her. She was sitting the same way she was when he fell asleep. "Hey."

She look over from the book, "Hey, yourself." She put down the book and went to sit on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, haven't sleep this well in a long time." He smiled.

"Even with your little excursion." She laughed.

"What?" He asked confused.

Willow just laughed harder. "You don't remember?" She continued through a laugh. "Of course you don't remember," she said more seriously, but with the same humorous tone. "You were all drugged up."

"What did I do?" A little worried.

"Oh, nothing bad, just funny you don't remember." She quickly told him what happened. 

"Oh, you left something out." Xander said.

"The part where I saw 'death' roaming the halls." 

"Funny."

"I thought so but apparently not you." 

"And it was "Der Kindestod" not death."

"That's not the point." He moved one of his hands and touched the bandage lightly. "So how long?"

"Soon, luckily you slept right through most of the morning. That's the 15 hour mark. So it should be soon. Do you want thing to eat?" She pointed to the tray next to him. 

"Ooh, is that chocolate." He dived into it his food.

"Yeah chocolate has some great healing properties." Willow said watching him go at the food. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he put down the scone he was about to eat, "but I'm hoping not everything in this world is gonna make me sick." Leaned back on the bed. Willow frowned. "Not to worry, I just started to eat a little to fast." He patted his stomach. 

"Must have been the potion from last night." She leaned over and grabbed one of her books. "It could be a side effect." She started going through the index. Xander reach out a hand to stop her.

"I rather not know what I drank last night." He said with a smile. "It'll probably make me nauseous on a whole new level." 

She put down book reluctantly. "Okay." She gave in putting the book to her side.

"So I really got up and started walking around." She nodded. "I remember dreaming that I couldn't find you. Maybe it's wasn't as much as a dream than I thought."

"Yeah, I only left you for a second." She said as she leaned over to his breakfast tray and poured two cups of tea. "Next time I'm binding you to the bed." She smiled taking a sip of her tea. He sat up in bed and took his cup. "I hope they come to take the bandage off soon." She said eyeing it.

"Me too." He put down the cup, it was to hot for him. "It's bringing back a lot of bad memories." He said letting that refreshed feeling leave him in place of fear. 

"Hey, hey. No thinking of bad memories now, any minute now Berry's gonna come in here and take of your bandage and you're gonna have a new eye." 

"Which is right now, Miss Willow." Said Healer Palidrona from the doorway, "Good morning." He went into the room and Willow stayed on her place on Xander's bed, so Berry went to the other side. "I was told you had quite an adventure last night." 

"Me too." Said Xander. "To bad I don't remember a thing."

"Yes." He hovered in front of Xander for a moment. "If you're ready lets take a look at that new eye of yours." Xander nodded and Berry began to remove the bandages. Xander grabbed onto Willows hand. He could feel her getting excited just by hold her hand. He closed his eyes as the bandage started to come off. "You might be a little light sensitive for a while." Xander felt the last of the bandage disappear, Xander hesitated to open his eyes. When he felt Willow squeezing his hand tightly he knew he had to open them. 

The light from the window was blinding his left eye. My eye, he thought with a smile, My left eye. I have a left eye. Slowly it started to adjust more to the light. "Wow," was the only word to escape his lips. Willow jump up, kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

Berry preformed standard tests, checking his pupils, and vision. Willow after a few minutes, excused herself so she could call everyone. She knew it was early but they wouldn't care, they wanted to know if everything worked out. Xander was having a little trouble seeing still put Berry assured him it was just because it was not used to the light yet. When Xander put on a pair of sunglasses he was able to see clearly. He was told would have to wear them outside for a while until his new eye adjusted. There were a lot of things he would need to remember, and got annoyed that Willow had left the room. He never remembered what these things, especially when he was just really excited to be looking around with two eyes.

"There also might be some disorientation. If you get really dizzy or sick, while still taking the healing aid comeback and see me, or if you're at the school see the healer there. We don't want you having a bad reaction." Xander nodded. "And in case you didn't remember it's all in this packet." The Healer handed it to him.

"Thank you." Xander told him very sincerely. 

"It's my job." He headed in the door. "Now take care of that eye. I don't want you back here with that again." He smiled as he walked out. 

Xander sat there for a while and waited for Willow to return. He did little things like covering his right eye, just to see how he saw through it. Willow laughed when she saw him and retook her place on his bed. 

"Well when you get changed you can get out of here." She said with a big smile. "Everyone is so happy. They all woke up just to take the call. Dawn wants us to take pictures."

"Of the eye?" Xander winced. 

"Yeah, I told her it would have to wait a few days. And you know there is a little bit of bruising around the eye at the moment."

"Oh, I haven't even seen it yet." He looked around; there was a hand mirror on the dresser across the room. "Willow can you get that for me." He pointed to it. "I don't wanna have to get up just yet."

"No problem." She smiled and held out her hand towards it. "Just say: Accio mirror." She told him.

"Willow, I don't think-" 

"Right don't think, just say. This is so easy. I know, I used to do it all the time." Xander opened his mouth again. "Resolve face. You need to learn sometime."

He gave a heavy sigh, held out his hand, "For all I know, I'm going to blow up the mirror." He hesitated.

"Just do it. You trust me, right? It's just a summoning spell."

"Fine. Accio mirror." He called hold out hand to command it. He was surprised when it easily flew into his hand. "Cool. Okay never doubting you again." He turned the mirror around and looked at his refection. Around the eye was light bruising, looks just like he got punched out, but not too bad. It would heal. The eye it's self was what he got stuck on. It was brown and shining like the other. 

He put on the sunglasses quickly. "See that covers it up, when you're outside." Willow said adjusting them. "It shouldn't be around too long. If it's bugging you too much, I can always put make-up over it."

"Last resort. Because I'm thinking this glasses thing works for me." He admired himself.

"Yes, I could see you wearing them always and quoting 'Blues Brothers' and 'Men in Black'." 

"I see you've foiled my evil scheme." 

Willow gave him a pat on the leg. "Well you're clean clothes are over there. I'll go make sure there is nothing more we have to do here, so we can get going and do something in the Wizarding World that doesn't make you sick." 

----

Xander got more excited as he walked through the streets of London again, to get to the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking around asking Willow questions and quoting lines from the Terminator movies. It's wasn't that bright outside and he felt a little ridicules after a while, wearing the glasses.

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron, Willow move them directly up to their room. Xander caught a sight of the parlor and a bar, but Willow pulled him past it with her. She was dying to change her clothes and take a shower. Last night, she had remembered to grab Xander some clothes, but after checking in, forgot her own. 

They were staying in room sixteen and she gave him the extra key. It was cozy dark room with two single beds, a wardrobe and anything else he couldn't really see because Willow had de-shrunk their stuff. The bathroom off to the side. They decided only to get one room because there was no point to do otherwise. Not only where they friends forever but they also had their financial problems too. The school covered Xander's procedure and over night stay at St. Mungos but they had many things they would need to be paying for. Willow grew wary of spending their first pay checks before they earned it. 

Willow went over to her bag and quickly searches through for something to wear. Grabbing the necessary items she went straight into the bathroom. "I won't take long." she called out from the other side of the door. "Oh, I picked up robes for you to wear. It's in the bag on the bed." She said talking to him through the door.

"When was that?" Xander asked annoyed, knowing she would have been back to the hospital sooner, if she didn't make so many pit stops.

There was a pause. "So I made a second stop, alright?" 

Xander laughed and saw the bag. "Which one is mine?"

"The dark red one." He started to hear the water going.

"They're both black."

"Take off the glasses."

"Oh," he said forgetting he had them on. He looked around the room; it was much better looking with the light. He looked through the bag and took out the red cloak and pulled it around himself. He fastened the clasps and went to the mirror to check himself out.

"Definitely your color." A voice said.

Xander turned around confused. "Who said that?"

"Me, sweetie," Xander stared at the mirror, "and you can stand to lose a few pounds. You're starting to get on the portly side. Oh and that dreadful eye."

"Willow!" he called out moving to the door of the bathroom, hoping she would hear him over the shower.

"What?"

"Can mirrors talk?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry it's just a charm."  
  
"Okay." Going back to the mirror to give himself one last look.

"Did it like the color?"

"Yeah. So do I." He smoothed it out. "Thanks."

"I'm glad; I wanted us to blend in when we go into the alley. I thought I stood out way to much yesterday. We'll have to buy more but that'll be later."

"Why?"

"Cause we'll have to wear them a lot. And there nice cause we can wear our other cloths beneath them." 

"'Kay." He said taking it off carefully and laying it on one of the beds.

"Oh yeah," She called again. "In my backpack there's a small black bag." 

"Which pocket?"

"Middle one!" 

Xander went though the bag vaguely wondering if their loud conversation was being heard in the rooms around them. He found the bag and sat down. 

There were coins in it, ones he had never seen before. He turned them over in his hands looking at the pictures. He had assumed Wizarding money was just British money but he guess he was wrong. He was distracted looking at the coins, that he didn't notice that the water in the bathroom had stopped. 

She peered at him through the open door. "I'll tell you what those are in a sec." She said emerging from the bathroom in a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Her hair was dry and it was pulled into a pony tall. Xander new it had to be some kind of drying spell. She walked around to put find a pair of socks and sat down on the bed to get them on.

"So why is there separate money?" Xander asked playing with one of the gold ones in his hand.

"Because they are separate worlds. Separate governments, different treasuries." She said pulling on her boots. "I gave you about a hundred dollars, American. The gold ones are called 'Galleons', the silver are sickles and the bronze are knuts."

"Alright."

She pulled out the other robe from the bag; it was deep blue and matched her shirt. "I think the conversion right now is that galleons are a little more than 7 dollars."

"Gotch ya." He looked at the coins again then put them back in the sack. "I think I'll leave most of our shopping up to you."

"As you should. Anyway I have most of the shopping money anyway." She smiled putting the robe on over her clothes. She turned to Xander. "What do ya think?"

"Looks good on you, Will." He said then put his own robe. He added the dark tinted sunglasses to finish off the look.

"I think the look really works for you." Willow giggled.

"I feel like I'm in a cult." He said after a moment.

"Well then we all are." She grabbed a second sack of coins from her bag and put the in her inside pocket. She put her wallet, cell and key in the pocket of her jeans. Xander followed her example and did the same thing. 

"Ready to go?" She asked. "Ready to see what this new world is really like?" She held out her arm so he could link onto it. "Ready to something that won't make you sick?"

"Lead the way, my lady." He said linking up with her and heading for the door. 

-----

When the bricks pealed back on the wall, in the back of the leaky Cauldron, Xander sighed in relief. No portkeys, portal or anything like that. He and Willow walked into the street full of Witches and Wizards. He looked around and it all seemed right to him. They were all dressed like they were stuck back in time. At St. Mungos they were much more modernly dressed. Must be because they need to come by way of the street, he thought as they walked. He got a good look at the place because the shop was almost at the other end of the alley.

They would get their wands first. Willow said she didn't think she needed one but since all her students would be using them she should have one too. They made everyday spells easier, so she told Xander that he would really need one. Though he was doing just as well as she was without one, he just didn't know the spells or have the practice. Willow said something about buying him a book. 

He got a good look around on their way to Olivander's. "Oh, Miss Rosenberg, Mr. Harris," Said the old man from behind the counter, "I have been waiting all day."

"Did Dumbledore tell everyone we we're coming?" Xander asked both of them.

"Oh, yes, he made his rounds." Laughed the old man. "Well he wanted to warn me to break out some of my more rare wands."

"Rare?" Willow and Xander said together.

"Yes, you are both very powerful; you need equally powerful wand to use. That means a powerful and therefore a rare power core." He looked at the two and pulled a box from under the counter. "Miss Rosenberg, you first, don't be shy." Willow came up to the table. "I think that it fate that this wand be yours."

"Really, I thought the wand choose the witch?" She said giving him a sweet smile.

"I believe this wand did. It was not more than a few hours after I was made aware of you coming, that the core for this wand; mahogany, 10 inches; fell into my hands." Willow looked intrigued as he took it out of the box. "Blood of a thrice souled vampire, twice by you, I believe. And what's more amazing is he had quite recently ingested much blood of a Slayer."

"Buffy's?" Xander asked softly. 

"Faith's actually." Willow replied, picking up the wand. "The last 'called' slayer." She muttered.

"Being made aware of you're recent activity, I believe this should be a perfect fit. I finished It up right away. Give it a wave." Willow did but she didn't even need to, the minute she took it in her hand she knew it was the right one. She knew this must be how Buffy and Faith had felt holding the Scythe. This wand was hers. 

Xander was not so lucky to find his wand on the first try. He couldn't find it after the 20th try. He was started to get tired and guilty. The room looked like it had been hit with a tornado; actually he thought he might have caused one. Xander wanted to give up.

Olivander went deep into the stores of the shop. He said there was one more he would try. He came back with a very dusty box. "This was back in the vault. Almost forgot about it. It's been in the shop for over 1,000 years. Willow, thirteen inches, with a hair of a ratherdetermined," he stuttered on the word, "vengeance demon." He handed it to him. "We have been reluctant to even let someone test it out; it's very rare to have a demon core, considered bad luck, but you..."

"Yeah, he's a regular demon magnet." She said trying to lighten the mood. 

Xander smiled as he took it in his hand Anya.

----

They were at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions next. Xander hadn't stopped smiling since they brought their wands. It was really all he had left of Anya. His joy only faded when he was standing around being fitted for his robes. He was starting to get annoyed. Willow said that if he was good she would take him out for ice cream. 

"I don't know, Wills," he looked at himself in the mirror, "I think I started to gain weight." Thinking of what the mirror at the hotel had told him earlier. "When did that happen?" He looked to her.

"Oh, I don't know, while you were planning the wedding" She faded than quickly tried to cover for herself. "And you know it was a bad time all around: I was going cold turkey, Buffy was having masochistic sex with Spike and Dawn was stealing."

"Ah, the wonder years." He muttered. "Well I think I should try to lose weight. I need to stay in shape."

"Well I think you look fine. Kind of cuddly." She smiled and looked through styles for her and Xander's robes. 

He kept looking at himself in the mirror, holding in his stomach to see the difference. "I'd don't think you're the authority on checking out guys."

"Hey, I may not date 'em anymore but I still look at them." She turned back to him. "So no ice cream?" she said disappointedly. 

"One scope can't hurt." He smiled.

Three scopes later they had made several decisions. First was they would not buy an animal until the day before they left because of decision two. Decision two was that they would spend the next day in Muggle London. Willow didn't want Xander going of to the school without seeing what the city was like. It was his first time here, Xander couldn't wait. The last decision was that they would spilt up for a while. Willow knew what they needed to get and where to get it and Xander just wanted to look around more. If he stayed with her any longer, e knew it wouldn't be too long until she dragged him into the books store where they would remain until the end of the night. 

So they spilt up, they would meet back up outside the bank at four-thirty to go back and have dinner. He enjoyed roaming around looking in shops. He would however need to remember to ask what 'Quidditch' was. It wasn't long before he found 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes', and sign read underneath it: Finest Joke Shop at Diagon Alley. A joke shop, Xander's kind of place. He went in.

There were only a few customers in there as he started looking around. He took off his glasses because the room was dark. On of the customer was pleading with one of the red-headed young-man behind the counter. He soon realized he wasn't a customer. "Come on, Fred, it would just be for a few weeks. All your mother wants you to do is graduate." Said the older man.  
"Dad, we don't have the time to take off." Said Fred. 

"What about during the school holiday's?"

"Right before Christmas! Have you gone bonkers? And no, we can't go now because of all the kids stocking up before going back to school." 

Xander smiled and looked at some more of the signs. Canary Creams, Hiccup Sweets. "Can I help you?" Said the young man that popped up next to him. Xander was confused and look back at the counter. "Yes, that's my brother Fred, I'm George. We own this lovely establishment. Can I help you find anything? Maybe something to punish whoever gave you the shiner?"

Xander touched his eye. "Oh," he laughed, "not for that." He'd ask Willow to put make-up on it tomorrow, he rather it just go unnoticed. "I'm actually not sure what I'm looking for, but I know I'm gonna want to do something to my friend sometime."

"Ah, stock pilling is always good. We have the finest jokes, gags and tricks in the country." George put an arm around his shoulders to usher him around. "So what kind of friend are we talking about?"

"Best friend, so nothing that will get me hexed into the next century." He smiled.

"Ah, so something harmless." He stopped by a display. He picked up a piece of candy from one of the bins. "This little candy will change their hair color for three days and glamour's won't cover it." He smiled.

"Ooh, what color?" Xander was interested.

"Depends on the hair color and gender." 

"Red, like yours actually and she's a she." Xander asked waiting for an answer.

"Fred!" He called across the room. "What color did Ginny's hair turn when we slipped her a Hair-Haggler?"

"Blue!" Fred called back.

"Perfect." Xander smiled. He picked up a few more choice items and said that was enough for now.

"Well, we'll give you a catalogue and if you sign our mailing list will send you an updates about any new developments."

"Cool." He said as they got to the counter. 

"Ring 'em up, Fred." George handed Xander the book to sign.

"If I sign my named to this," he picked up the quill, "I'm not selling my soul or getting some prank pulled on me, am I?" he hesitated. 

"No, we learned not to prank the customers." Fred smiled.

Xander was about to sign but the father, the man Fred had been arguing with earlier, stopped Xander's hand. "Are you sure, boys?"

George moans, "Yes, dad, it's bad for business, let the man sign the book."

Xander smiled signed his name to the book. "That'll be 2 Galleons and 7 sickles."

Xander instinctively took at his wallet and opened it on the counter. "Oh, stupid, Xander." He muttered putting his hands back in this robes and pulled out the sack of coins Willow had given him. 

Arthur Weasley looked down at the open wallet, snooping. "You have muggle credit cards." He said happily. 

"Yeah." Xander said as he fumbled with the coins.

"Live in the muggle world then?"

"Most of my life. There was a very thin line where I'm from." He counted out the coins.

"Where about?"

"California."

"Oh, that must be trying." He continued on good naturedly. "From what I've hear the American Ministry was about to drop the whole lot of ya. After everything that happened this year, I wouldn't blame them one bit."

"Me neither." He paid.

"So the sun really went out, eh?"

"So I'm told. It was just out over L.A. but where I was we had our own share of trouble." Xander continued to talk will they but his items in a bag. 

"I was told that it got so bad even the Muggle population got scared. I'm fascinated with Muggles. Arthur Weasley." He shook Xander's hand.

"Xander." 

"Good to meet you. I collect plugs and batteries, fascinating things" Arthur went on that way for some time.

Xander collected his bag and was waiting for a break to end the conversation. He was saved by the bell or rather his cellphone playing the Ghostbusters theme loudly in the store. "Excuse me." He quickly went and grabbed the phone and answered it quickly. "Hey, Will." He could tell Mr. Weasley was captivated by the device in his hand. The twins were looking at it oddly. "I know." He continued on with his conversation with Willow. "Look at my watch? Why?" he checked his watch. "Oops, yeah, I be right there." . "In a store." "I'll be right there, you don't need to come and find me." "You want me to start calling you: mom?" "Okay, see ya." Xander grabbed his stuff of the counter.

"Fascinating... I've never seen one of those before."

Xander gave him a smile. "It's a cellphone, a portable telephone." Xander quickly explained, "It uses satellites to let people communicate all over the world or to someone, in my case, down the block." He would have explained more, but Willow was waiting. He politely said his goodbyes. The twins told him to come back soon. He put on his sunglasses and walked back out into the alley.

It must have been Wizarding rush hour because the alley was now packed. He looked around. Damn, he didn't remember which way the bank was. He turned in circles a few times before choosing a direction. It wasn't smart because he started to get dizzy. He kept his eyes the buildings. He soon found his way there but it seemed the bank was the place to be. He took of his glasses so he could see the street more clearly. 

He turned in a circle again, looking for his red headed friend. As he looked back where he had come from got disoriented, feeling like one of his eyes was looking in a mirror. It must be the light, he thought but realized he had seen Willow. He turn around to where he thought he had caught a glimpse of her. There she was scanning the crowd in the same fashion. He held his hand to his left eye as he walked to her. The was carrying several bags.

"Hey, where have you been." She smiled upon seeing him, then frowned. "Are you okay?" very concerned. He put back on his glasses.

"Fine, it's just the light." He said but really he didn't know what had happened. 

"Alright, but lets get back to the room, so you can rest." She said leading him back.  
---  
The next day was much better. They got relatively early and went out into the city. Willow fix some makeup on Xander's eye before they left. He didn't have anymore problems with his eye and he was feeling much better after getting some more sleep. Xander said he wanted to do the touristy site seeing so Willow took them on walking tour.

They started with West Minister Abbey. Xander had known that they buried people in the church, but he didn't realize it meant in the church as in: in the floor. "I wonder if any Vampires are trapped under there?" He mutter to Willow.

"They'd all be brain damaged by now for lack of blood." She replied.

"Just think, just one earthquake and this place goes 'Poltergeist.'." 

They continued on to outside Buckingham Palace, and up Green Park to Piccadilly Circus. Stopping at one of the many Starbucks alone the way. They made a make-shift circle ended near Big Ben. From there they went shopping for the rest of the stuff they needed. 

Willow had asked him back in Cleveland if he wanted to go see a show but he declined. "Come on, Will, we were in our own Musical, I think I had enough of singing and dancing." 

They ate dinner and got back late. They were both exhausted and fell right to sleep. The next day, was their last real day before going to the school.

Over breakfast the next morning, Willow convinced him that getting an owl would be best. They'd probably want to send things back to there friends and it would be cheaper to have there own. Willow also thought they should pick up a familiar. Xander agreed but they didn't have a clue what animal they would get. They would go by one of the stores and decide once they could see all the options. There were two stores, one to which they could get owls and a pet shop with lots of different animals. They decided to start at the pet shop to hopefully find both pets at once. Xander washed his hands of the owl situation. He was not truly a bird fan. She settled on a nice Brown one, she couldn't decide on a name yet.

The looked through the other pets. "You could always get a cat." Xander said because Willow was upset at the choices. She couldn't find anything she liked. 

"I don't know, I'm not really a cat person." She looked at the little kittens and frowned. "I've always been more of a dog person."

"Me too." Xander said looking at the cats then turning to her in surprise. "Didn't you have a cat?"

"Miss Kitty Fantastico." Willow gave a small smile. "She was really Tara's. Well, she was ours but Tara wanted her more. To bad she ran away."

"Yeah, and too bad they don't sell dogs here." Xander said. They decided to wait on the second animal, if they decided they needed one. Plus some of the witches from the coven were meeting her for lunch and she didn't want to be late. She invited Xander along but he said he would be fine on his own. Xander knew she was upset so he went back and talked to the proprietor of the Magical Menagerie. 

----

Xander left the store with a big smile plastered across his face. He was very proud of himself. Willow would be so excited when she found out what he got them. He was now feeling very comfortable in the Alley, like it was a street in Sunnydale. There were enough 'weirdo' for it to be. 

He walked back slowly, looking in store windows seeing if there was anything more he wanted. Willow had given him more coins and he had a little left over still. The people at the shops started to remember him. One of the younger women at the flower shop would make eyes at him as he past. Usually he avoided her but he was felt confidant today and slowed down, and attempted to flirt with her giving her one of his sweet smiles. 

To be honest, he should have been watching where he was going. He walked right into a teenage boy, who was equally not paying attention. The boy was a head shorter and the top of his head collided with Xander's chin. "Ouch!" they grunted in unison. His sun glasses fell of his nose and crashed to the ground.

Xander rubbed his chin and stepped back, he was feeling the bang in his jaw. He trying to move his jaw to make sure he was alright. The boy hand his hand on top of his head, his face squinted in pain. Xander looked at him and gained his ability to speak back, "Are you okay?"

The Boy didn't look up just nodded. "I'll be alright." He was still wincing in pain.

"Maybe, we should get some ice-"

"Oh, Neville," Called an older woman running up to him, "what have you done to yourself now?" 

"I'm fine, Gran." He said no looking up rubbing the top of his head. His Grandmother checked it. Xander picked up this broken glasses from the ground and put it in his pocket.

"Just what you need another knock on the head. You shouldn't go knocking into people." She muttered. Xander decided to this time to slip away. "And you young man," She asked looking over to him, Xander turned back "are you alright?" She faded out when she looked at his face. "Oh, my." 

"I'm alright." He said confused, he didn't like the way he was being looked at. His chin couldn't be more then a dark shade of pink and he wasn't bleeding so it would have to be the other thing. He was used to being stared at, he wanted to get away quickly. "Thank you." He said turning away and quickly heading back to the hotel. It occurred to him, when he got some distance away, that he made a mistake. His eye was fine, it looked normal, it wasn't what she was looking at. He had gotten so used to being self-conscious he forgot there was no reason to be. He turned around and considered trying to find them again. There was something about the pair, he couldn't put his finger on. But they were gone from Xander's sight and he gave up.

Xander went back to the hotel and felt very stupid. He wonder when he'd get used to situation. He wanted to get a drink, because his chin and jaw were still tingling but it had been in one of his rules. While taking the healing add, there would be no drinking. He went back up to the room. 

"You look beat." The mirror said as he past. "The least you could do is brush your hair." 

Xander didn't pay attention, he just tossed his robe on the nearest bed and laid down on his bed. Is was quiet and there was no tv. He didn't like the silence. When it was quiet he would think and when he would think, he's think of Anya. It was almost never quiet when she was around. He often wondered how it happened. Andrew said it was protecting his life. He wonder how much pain she suffered, he wondered where her soul had gone to. That was perhaps what bothered him the most. She died a hero, fight the end. But was that enough? Over a thousand years as a demon, a demon by choice no less, would she be in a heavenly dimension? Had her soul been sold to long ago?

He got up, trying to pull the thoughts away. He couldn't think about it, he needed to do something else. He longed for Willow to come back just now. She'd come in, tell him stories and facts he never want to learn on his own. She would take care of him. Save him from himself, but she didn't come back. He paced the small path from his bed to the bathroom door. The bags covered the other parts of the room. He sat down on one of the beds and shot up again. He had sat down on his broken glasses. He took them out of the pocket and held the shattered pieces in his hand. He started to laugh, he was going from highs to lows and didn't have a middle ground. He needed to find it again. 

He looked at the pieces and then over at the stack of books Willow bought. "Standard Book of Spells: The Complete Addition". He put the pieces down on the table and picked up the book. He read through the contents and then the index. Repair Spells. A few minutes later he turned he read through the page a couple of times. This is way to easy, He thought as he grabbed his wand from inside his pocket. 

He went over to the pile and pointed his wand at it. "Oculus Reparo." he spoke and with a flick of the wand they began to repair themselves. He smiled and picked up the now unbroken glasses. "Cool." He said sitting back down with the book. I wonder what else I could do.

When Willow returned she, was almost floored. Xander was sitting cross-legged on his bed, surrounded by several books. Several of which were hovering in the air. "Hey, Will, look what I can do." He said much like a child trying to get attention from his mother. They start to move the books in a figure eight.

Willow came over and smiled. "Very good." She said, like a teacher. "Now bring them back down." He did bringing them back down into one pile. "Very good." She picked them up and moved them back to the table. "You didn't even need your wand for that." 

"I only need it for the big stuff. I broke my glasses and was able to fix them. I tried practicing levitation control with the wand but it was to easy and I couldn't keep control."

"Yeah, I've been having that trouble too. If you don't need it you don't have to use it. It just helps you focus more." She went back and sat across for him the same way. "Wanna try something else?"

"Sure." 

She placed her hairbrush between them. "Now, you might need your wand for this." She warned. "I want you to turn it into a scarf." She smiled.

---  
Once again they we waking up early. Well early for them. Being unemployed, well only nightly employed as Watchers left them plenty of time to sleep late. It was seven-thirty a.m. and they need to catch the train at 9 to get to Hogsmeade. They had been offered a portkey or to travel by floo, but Willow didn't want to put Xander though that. Each one would make him sick, and it would stay with him for a while, plus on the train they could work on a few spells. Xander was all for it. He did not want his first impression of his home being him getting sick and he was getting quite good.

They were waiting for someone from the school to escort them to the station. He would have their tickets. Willow was just finishing shrinking everything when there was a knock on the door. Xander went and got it. Nothing surprised him anymore, the half giant didn't even register on his alert list.

"'ello, Professor 'Arris," He looked back past Xander into the room, "Professor Rosenberg." He gave her a nod. "I'm 'agrid, Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts." Xander stepped back to let him in. "I also teach care of magical creatures." He smiled.

"Good to meet, ya." Xander said shaking his hand.

Willow came over and did the same. "I'll be ready in just a sec." Willow said putting the last miniature duffle into the backpack.

"I'll help you with your things, Professors." He said looking around, but he didn't see anything to take. 

"We got everything, except, C.B.," she named the owl, C.B. aka Charlie Brown, because of it's color. "in here." She held up the backpack. CB was in a cage next to here.

"We'll don't you Professors pack light?" He was amazed. "I'll take CB for you then." He grabbed the cage. "And I can get that bag for you too, if you like." He didn't wait for her to agree, he just took it.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Willow smiled. "And please, we're Willow and Xander. Professor makes us sound too old."

"Alright then, Willow." He smiled liking the new professor. "We bes' be off them, don' want ya to miss ya train."

They walked out of the hotel room. Next stop Hogwarts. 

End Chapter 4.

hope you like it, tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: "Hogwarts" or "No TV and no Internet make Xander and Willow go Crazy"


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks for all that reviewed. I got some superlong ones too, i must be doing something right.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but they just haven't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off** (5/?)

**Summary:** Post- Chosen, Willow and Xander have been invited to teach at Hogwarts. The two best friends on a new mission to teach teenage witches and wizards the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Xander discovers something important about his past. (won't be for a while and i don't want to give it away)

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens). 

**Parings:** Willow/?, Xander/?

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people curse and drink a lot. 

**Chapter Comments:** Well this chapter ran away from me, so much so that I'm extending it for another chapter. Once it hit about 20 pages i desided to spilt it up. Once again i remind everyone i'm slightly evil, so expect some plot movement to start when the students arrive. This chapter is kind of a big fluff. It's just alot of fun to write. Oh and the title is a spoof of Doctor Strangelove if anyone cares. 

------------------------------------------  


**Chapter 5: Hogwarts or "How Willow and Xander Learned to Live Without Technology and Love the MagicNot!" **

Hagrid led them into the station and down to the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. "Wow, I'm getting used to this." Xander said, as the reach brick pillar, he was almost a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I know." She matched his tone. It was beginning to get old hat. Yes, solid walls could be magical doors, it in its sense lost its magic. No pun intended.

"Well, 'ere ya go." Hagrid said handing the tickets to Willow and then the bag and cage over to Xander. Xander took the bag first then reached out and held the cage far away from him as he could manage.

"Don't be such a baby." Willow said taking it away from him. "CB won't hurt anyone."

"I don't like birds." Xander said firmly. Willow just laughed.

"I'd love to take ya folks further, but I got business back in town." Said Hagrid, "It was a pleasure to meet the both of ya. See ya again real soon."

"Thank you, Hagrid." Willow said, looked down on her watch. "We need to go." She linked arms with Xander. They gave Hagrid a wave and walked through the wall. 

"All aboard!" Shouted a man on the platform. Someone came over to Xander and Willow and checked their tickets. "I'll show you to you're cabin." He said helping them with their things. 

Willow sat down in the cabin facing where they were going, Xander opposite of her. She let the cage sit next to her on the bench and looked out the window. They were quiet for a long time. Willow was lost in distant thought only broken when the train began to move. She smiled wide and looked at Xander. He hand fallen asleep, he looked so sweet. She got up and pulled a blanket off the cabin shelf and covered him up, careful not to wake him. They had stayed up late doing charms, he needed more sleep. She went back to her seat and continued to look out the window. 

Her lunch with Tensipia and Megan had gone fairly well. They we're proud of the progress she made and wished her well at the school. That only worried her more. She didn't know what to expect from the school. She didn't know what kind of role model she's make to the kids. Hey, she tried to end the world. And never said it but she was worried about Xander too. He was never the school type. But when she came back to the room last night and saw that he had started to learn magic on his own, she knew he'd be okay.

It occurred to her now that he was probably trying not to think about Anya. She knew how he felt. She closed her eyes and couldn't help but think of Tara. She had been fighting it since she got to England, the memories of mourning Tara had risen to the surface of her mind. They had since she stopped having to worry so much about Xander. Willow let her head rest against window. She missed her terribly, she bit back her tears. I must be tired, she thought, trying to let herself drift into sleep.

They both woke up with a start. CB had squeaked in her cage and woke both of them up. "What time is it?" Xander asked, sleepily.

"Oh." She fought her own confusion, she looked at her watch. It wasn't even ten yet.

Xander pushed the blanket to his side. "Well, I think I want to work on the transfer thing."

"Transfiguration." She corrected, she went into the backpack. She left the book they had been working through last night, un-shrunk. "Well we left off with living objects." She took her place next to him, so he could see the books too.

"Okay, I don't mean to be picky but why would I need to turn a mouse into a snuff box?"

Willow thought hard for a second. "I don't know the Wizarding world is weird." 

Xander laughed. "Sure, but it seems kind of pointless."

"Well this part is just practice. Later Transfiguration is person based, like you can turn yourself into a duck or something."

"Duck?" Offended.

"Or a Bear. Ooh, like that indigenous person that gave you syphilis."

"Thank you for bring that up at every possible moment." Then he thought. "Does that mean I can give syphilis to someone else? I mean hex them or curse them?" he sounded excited.

Willow burst out laughing. "I'm sure you can, but that would be wrong." Then she paused. "Who?"

"Not sure yet."

Twelve failed attempts to turn CB into wooden box. "I almost got it this time. There were only a couple feathers visible." Xander laughed. They were on the floor of the cabin.

Willow was laughing too, with a wave of her hand CB had been restored to her natural owl form. "She needs her rest." Willow said petting her.

"I guess." Xander said disappointed. Willow let the owl go back to her cage to sleep. She and Xander remained on the floor. Xander was leaning against the bench, Willow moved next to him. He put his arm around her so she could cuddle into him.

"We'll be there soon." She muttered. 

"Yep."

"We can do this, right?"

"Hey, I just turned an owl into a box covered in feathers, we can do anything."

---

An older witch in long green flowing robes was waiting for them on the platform at Hogsmeade. Willow and Xander were very easy to spot in their Muggle clothes. Willow was wearing jeans, a white button up shirt and a tan jacket. Xander was dressed almost the same way except his jacket was black. They were laughing and falling over each other, big smiles on their faces. "Hey, it's your fault!" Laughed the boy. 

"No, that was Buffy's!" The girl laughed back, leaning onto him for support.

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall gawked at them, Albus must be out of his mind, She thought as they walked to her, they're just children. She had read in the Daily Prophet about the team that destroyed the Hellmouth. The American Ministry was protecting their privacy by protecting their identities. Even though she had been given warning, she was not expecting to be so young and carefree. She wasn't sure what to expect, she had met some Watchers in her time, maybe she was expecting them to be like them.

McGonagall recovered from her surprised and met them halfway. When Willow and Xander saw her approaching they settled down and calmed themselves. They didn't mean for they're first impression to be giggling idiots but as they approached the station they had started talking about stuff from high school and started laughing so hard they couldn't stop. 

"Professor's Rosenberg and Harris?" The older witch asked.

"Yep, that's us." Willow said then remembered herself straightened up and answered again. "Yes, Willow Rosenberg." She stretched out her hand.

"Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress." She shook Willow's hand and turned to Xander. "Alexander Harris." She shook his hand. "I'd like to welcome you both. If you just follow me I'll take you up to the school." 

"Thank you." Willow said getting a better grip on the cage. Xander put his arm around her back, to keep them together as they walk. 

"I've heard you had quite an exciting year." Minerva said to make conversation as she walked next to Willow. 

"Seven years actually." Xander said.

"Yes. Hogwarts might not be a Hellmouth but we have our own excitement." She said in a way that was neither happy nor exciting.

"We've heard that you've got your own Big Bad." 

McGonagall stopped. "I've never heard of him referred to by that named before."

Willow and Xander just shrugged and continued on. "We talk funny." Willow replied. 

They exited the station and the pair froze. They were staring across the lake at the majestic castle. "That's the school." Xander said completely awestruck. 

"Yes, Mr. Harris." Minerva smiled at him. "Now if you continue to follow me."

They took a carriage up to the school. Xander was quiet but Willow and McGonagall began to talk. McGonagall thanked her for getting the book list in on time. Willow asked her about teaching transfigurations and told her what she was able to do. They hit it off nicely; it reminded Xander of how Willow got along with Ms. Calendar. Xander didn't feel comfortable talking about his magical ability, yet but he listened, even though they didn't think he was. 

"The Headmaster wishes to see you, right away. He wishes to fill you both in better about our 'Big Bad' as you call it." She said as they approached the front door. There was a little grey elf, wearing mismatch clothing and a couple of socks on his head, waiting for them. 

"Welcome, Professors, me is Dobby. Me take your things for you." Willow smiled and thanks him. 

McGonagall took them quickly up to the Gargoyle on the second floor. They didn't really have a change to look at anything, every time they would get distracted by the portraits or statues McGonagall would urge them along. "I wish I could give you more of a tour, but I have lots to do this afternoon. Letters need to go out." She turned to the Gargoyle, "Snickers Bar." She called out to it and the gargoyle began to open. "I'll see you both at dinner." She walked off and disappeared down the hall.

They stepped onto the stair case revealed by the gargoyle and road it like an escalator to the top. "This is kinda cool." Xander said. 

"Totally. I can't believe I'm really here. We're really here." She was very excited she was about to jump out of her skin. "I like her," Willow continued on, "she's busy but she's nice." The reached top and knocked on the door. 

"Come in." said the familiar voice. Dumbledore came to the door to greet them. "Oh I'm so glad you've arrived. And I trust your time in London went well." He looked at Xander, his eyes twinkling. "Well it seems they've fixed up that eye." He gave him a smile. "And you've been working on your magic." He seemed rather proud.

The room was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat. "Come on both of you, sit down." They took a seat and looked around the round office. "I supposed now that I have gotten you here I must tell you the whole truth." He took a seat across from them. He waited for them to react but they didn't. "You're not surprised.

"We've kind of been waiting for the other shoe to drop." Xander replied.

"Giles told us to trust you and that if you needed our help, you really needed our help." Willow continued.

"You think we'd jump off a cliff if he asked us." Xander turned to Willow, talking with all levels seriousness. 

Dumbledore chuckled and continued on. "I believe Rupert told you about Voldemort." The two nodded. "We'll what you might not know is" Them everything they needed to know about Voldemort's activities over the past five years and a teenage boy named Harry Potter.

"What is it with the bad guys and the month of May?" Xander breathed. He needed to lighten the mood after hearing the story. "Sorry." He apologized.

"No, no it's alright. It was getting thick in here." Dumbledore said standing up; he grabbed a tin from his desk. "Lemon drop?" He held the tin out to them, they each took one. "I know you are used to these situations." They nodded. "There is also a prophecy" "...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."

"So it's not about how we defeat him, it's about how we make sure Harry Potter wins." Xander clarified with a heavy sigh. 

"Yes, but we are also heading for a war. It's already started and these children need to learn to fight. How to take care of themselves from Death Eater attacks."

"That's what we do, now." Willow told him, "That's why we're here."

"Good." He said standing up, "You must be tired from your journey and all this unpleasantness. Hagrid will be waiting at the bottom of the stairs to show you to your rooms." They got up instinctively and were willing to be ushered out. "We are having a welcoming dinner for you tonight at seven. We'll send someone to take you there."

"Thank you." They started to head out the door.

"One more thing:" They turned back, "Welcome to Hogwarts." He smiled widely. 

---

There Hagrid was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. "Welcome. I hope you're trip, wasn't too bad." He greeted them warmly.

"Oh, the train ride was lots of fun." Xander smile.

"I hope you weren't too hard on that owl of yours. I hope you don't mind I set her free to fly around. The cages get all stuffy." Hagrid smiled at them. "Well you must be tired, let's get you straight up to your rooms then get the grand tour another time." He said taking them up another staircase and across a couple hallways.

"Alright, I'm already lost, Will. How did we get up here again?" Xander said.

"I'm sure we can get a map." Willow responded.

"Sure we'd get you a map, Xande'." Hagrid told him, "Or you can just ask the portraits. They are helpful too." Hagrid stopped at a crossroads. "I know it's around 'ere somewhere." He made a full circle and pointed. "Ah! That way." He made a left and they followed him. "I don't get up here to much."

He stopped them in front of a portrait of a women baring resemblance of the First Slayer. "Arg!" Xander jumped back. 

"Oh, we thought you'd enjoy the portrait, seeing as how you folks are watchers and all." 

"She tried to kill us," Willow winced at the picture of the woman snarling with stake in her hand, "in our dreams a few years ago. Wasn't pretty."

"Oh we'll I'm sure we can find you another door really soon, but for now just choose a password." 

Willow and Xander shared a look and a smile. "Yellow Crayon".

Their rooms turned out to actually be like a small apartment. They shared a living room complete with a sitting area, fireplace and two offices spaces in the back. They're rooms where on either side of the entrance portal, Willow took the room to the left and Xander the one to the right. A bathroom they would both share ran from one room to the other. Skylights over the living room, provided the light, Hagrid assured them that it was only one way.

Hagrid left them to unpack. Willow made sure everything was in the right room before de-shrinking it. Willow unpacked her cloths first. She liked her room, there was a big canopy bed decorated in deep blues and lavenders that contrasted with the dark wood. There was plenty of room in her wardrobe for all her clothes and she was excited to have her own talking mirror. So far it seemed to like her taste in clothes.

"Hey, Will!" Xander running in from the bathroom door, scaring her.

She jumped. "Don't do that." She muttered as she folded up her empty duffle and placed it under her bed. 

"Sorry." He looked around. "Cool, mine's different, green and, um, light green." He looked around another second. "Wanna start unpacking the books and stuff, I don't wanna do it without you 'cause you might have a system I don't understand." He led her out of the room.

"I thought we'd just use the alphabet." She laughed at him. "Too quiet for you too?" she asked.

"Yeah and there's no TV in here either." She started to unpack her office stuff and Xander put the books in the shelves. Willow opened her trunk; she smiled when she saw it, her laptop. She hadn't used her friend in quite sometime. She put it on her desk and pulled out the power cords, printer and the generator she had bought on purpose. She knew there was no electricity at Hogwarts so she got it to tide her over till she figured out how to make her computer run off the magical energy of the school. She read that was possible somewhere and she just needed to learn some more about it. The generator should work in the meantime. She arranged everything on the desk and dropped the cords down behind it blindly plugging everything in as Xander talked to her about one of the jobs he had with Giles. 

"Finally." She said getting up from under the desk. 

"All in?"

"Yep." She smiled sitting down in front of the desk. "Now I just to press the power button and my other best friend will be with us." Xander coughed. "I said other." She pressed the button and nothing. "What the-"

Xander left the books down by the bookcase. And went to her. "What's going on?"

She was checking the plugs above the table. "It won't turn on." She said, "Can you check the generator for me?"

Xander dived under the desk, it was dark but after only a moment he could see. "Um, I think your problem is the generator isn't on." He flicked the switch but still nothing. 

"We'll worry about it later. We need to get ready for dinner." She said checking the clock. She quickly head off to her room. Xander stood up and looked down at his outfit, he thought they where find. He decided he should at least wash up so he went off to the bathroom. 

Xander was refreshed and clean, lounging in the living room when there was a knock on the door. He called to Willow as he went to go get it. He opened the portal on a very short wizard with stark white hair. "Professor Harris, I'm Filius Flitwick." He held out a hand Xander shook it gently and let him in. 

"Nice to me, ya. Make yourself at home, Willow will be right out." Xander looked around the room trying to think of something to say, beside for him commenting on his shortness. "Sorry, we haven't had a chance to finish unpacking."

"Quite alright. I know what it's like on your first day here, on mine, things where flying everywhere and I couldn't find my lucky quill. But by the time the classes started everything fell into place." He was cheery and nice.

"What class do you teach?"

"Charms." He smiled widely.

"Oh, I've just been learning a few myself. Willow, she's the real expert."

"Expert at what?" Willow said coming back in the room. Xander was pleasantly surprised that she had not changed her cloths only brushed her hair. He had been glad a couple weeks ago when he noticed she cut it back to her shoulders, had always felt she had kept it too long the past year. 

"Charms, Professor Rosenberg." 

"Oh." She blushed. "You must be Professor Flitwick." She moved over and shook his hand. "I'm really not an expert."

"You're probably too modest, my dear. Well we should be off to the Great Hall. Albus didn't want you to get lost on your first night." 

They walked down together, Xander still got distracted by everything around him, and he could tell Willow was too, they really should be watching where they were going. They finally made it down to the ground floor and walked through the double doors to the Great Hall.

"Wow." They said together, looking up at the ceiling of the hall. "It's charmed to look like the night's sky." Willow whispered to him.

"I figured that out on my own." Xander said and looked up at the head table; all conversation had stopped as they entered. "Willow," he turned to her casually. "I'm I not wearing any pants?"

Willow giggled as they made there way up to the table. There were two empty seats together on Dumbledore's right. He introduced the staff to them and vise versa. "We'll Professor Binns doesn't eat and Firenze don't eat in the Great Hall, but you'll meet them another time. Professor Trelawney also doesn't often leave her tower." Dumbledore gave the table look over once more. "It also seems we are missing Professor Snape." There was a laugh from one of the female teachers, Hooch, if Xander remembered the name correctly. "But he'll be around. We should start the feast without him." He waved a hand a food appeared on the table and on their plates.

People began to talk and eat but not say much to the two newcomers. Xander and Willow just started to eat feeling a little isolated. Quickly the room went back to silence again. Willow and Xander looked up from there places and noticed everyone looking at them. They knew they all wanted to ask them some questions. 

"If you have question just ask." Xander finally said trying to break the tension. 

"You're so young." Exclaimed Professor Sprout, to which all anyone could do is laugh. "We'll I'm just saying and we've been reading all about you and your Hellmouth." She added. "You've done so much."

"Reading," they said in unison, "about us?" They turned and glared at each other. "We usually-" They stated talking in unison again but Xander dropped out, "don't talk like this."

"But you said: read about us?" Xander picked up. 

"Yes in the Daily Prophet, they even added a new section to paper for it." Added Flitwick.

"I think I have a copy somewhere." Muttered Hagrid looking through his pockets. 

"They're a few months behind on information, the American Ministry careful not to let too much out to the papers. They were able to keep you're identity's secret even, but Albus told us it was two of you."

"Along with many, many Slayers." Xander added pointedly. "And some others."

"Ah here it is," Hagrid handed them the paper. "It's from couple of weeks ago."

Xander took the paper and handed held it between Willow and himself. The section read 'Hellmouth News', there was a moving pictures of them, well their backs, staring out into the crater that used to be Sunnydale. "Wow." 

"How did they get this picture without us seeing?" Xander asked.

"They have an invisible outpost to keep an eye, or used to keep an eye on Sunnydale." Said McGonagall. 

They looked at the picture with a bit of sadness. Xander knew things were getting a bit to tense. "Oh and look they choose a picture where your girlfriend was groping your ass." Xander exclaimed taking the attention of the whole table.

"Xander!" She knocked him in the shoulder. "She was-oh." She looked at the picture and he was right. "Jerk." The table burst on in laughter. "We should send copies of these to Slayer-Central." Willow finally said.

"Dawn would love them for her scrapbook." 

"Actually, I think she's calling it "The New Watcher Chronicles"." 

"Who's Dawn?" asked Flitwick kindly. 

"The Slayer's little sister or the lead Slayer, now, I guess. But she's pretty much like our little sister too." The Willow looked down the table to Dumbledore, "Actually we kind of invited her to come and stay with us for winter break, if that's alright?" 

"That will be fine as well as visits from some more of your friends. I'm sure your students will jump at the chance to meet a Slayer." Dumbledore smiled at them. 

"I think that's a hint for us to bring Buffy here."

"I don't know, Will, she might just scare them." Xander smiled. "But it shouldn't be too hard; once Dawn's school year starts she's off to find more Slayers."

They continued on talking and then Hooch asked the big question. "So how many apocalypses have you had a hand in stopping?"

"Um." They looked at each other. "Wanna count it out, Will?"

They were about to start when the Great Hall doors burst open. A tall man with greasy black, shoulder-length hair and a hooked nose marched up to the high table. "About time you got here, Severus." Dumbledore said stoically. "I wouldn't want to think you were avoiding our new arrivals."

"Nothing of the sort." He came up right behind Willow's seat. "I didn't think the arrival of new teachers merits a staff dinner. It hasn't for the others. I had work to do."

"This is quite different. We've never had new teachers from so far away." He gave Willow and Xander a smile. "This is Severus Snape. He teaches potions." Willow and Xander just nodded towards him.

Willow shifted uncomfortably in her chair, as he stared down at her. Xander look over and look up at him. "Can we help you?" 

"Miss Rosenberg is in my seat." He snarled down at her. Willow looked up at him with innocent eyes. 

"I'm sure you don't mind, taking a seat down the table for now." McGonagall intercepted, pointing to the chair one the other side. 

"Yes, please do." Said Dumbledore. "The pair were about to regale the table with how many times they have saved the world." He gave a big smile. "I think it would be disruptive to spilt them up now after all they've been paired for the past 21 years."

Snape stared at him then looked down at the two then scoffed off to the empty seat. Several of the teachers held back a laugh. Snape was muttering something about children. 

"Please continue"

"Um, I'm not quiet sure." Willow looked at Xander.

"Well there was the Harvest." Xander offered.

"No," Willow said taking a bite of food, Xander looked at her confused. "Massacre, it would have been a massacre. Remember the alternate universe, Vampire me. The town was overrun by vampires 'cause Buffy wasn't there to stop it. But it was still standing." 

"Your right, and if the world ended there would be no Vamp you." He laughed. "But the second time he rose?"

"Hellmouth was opened. So there's one." She smiled. Down the table people where staring. "A Vampire calling himself The Master was trap between this world and the Hellmouth and got lose by drinking the blood of the Slayer. Buffy died, drowned for a couple of minutes, but thanks to Xander's knowledge of CPR revived her and well the Hellmouth started to open and well to make a long story short we won." She gave a smile.

"The Judge?" Xander supplied, hoping.

"Turning people with souls to ashes by will? Apocalypse." With certainly.

"Angelus and Ac-" Xander fumbled with the name.

"Acathla." She helped.

"Apocalypse and you're first really successful spell." Xander reminded with a smile.

"Oh what was that?" Asked Sinistra, who was quite interested.

"Re-ensouling a Vampire."

"You re-ensouled a vampire. Angelus the Vampire." Said Snape shocked.

"Yep, when I was seventeen. And then again like a few months ago. Angel, his souled self, was kind of a friend of ours."

"They should have just staked him once and for all." Muttered Xander.

"Well then there were these creatures are senior that nearly completely opened the Hellmouth." She continued on. 

"Wait when was that?" Xander asked confused. 

"Oh," embarrassed, "we didn't tell you." Laugh.

"Oh that one, when I had the car and oh it makes sense why" he faded out. 

"The Mayor's ascension to demon hood would have been a massacre." Willow went on, not wanting to hear the other thing Xander 'did' that night. "But there was that thing after the Gentleman. So that bring the count up too five. Adam?"

"Massacre." 

"Massacre." She agreed. "Glory the Hell Goddess, apocalypse. So that's six, and then"

"The one I stopped from just talking." Xander said proudly, skipping over the important stuff of the situation. "Yeah we're all even then. I can't believe you didn't tell me about the other one." 

"We didn't want you to get hurt." She explained weakly. "And the last one. First Evil. Battle of the Hellmouth. Activation of the Slayers. Town implodes. So in total 8?" She took a couple more bites of her food as did Xander. After a moment of a feeling of being watched the looked up and down the rest of the table. The staff was staring at them with open mouths. Except of Dumbledore who was just amused. "Maybe all this goes with a little more explanation."

"Which would probably should be another time when we are not eating." Xander said. "The gross factor."

"Of course." McGonagall agreed and changed the subject. "How are you finding your rooms?"

"Very nice. Better than our last apartment." Willow shrugged. "But I've been having some trouble with my computer, though." She took a bite of her mash potatoes. "I brought my own generator but I wasn't able to turn it on."

"Yeah, as do you have a television around her like in one of the lounges or would I just go out and buy my own." Again they both got stares. "Willow, I sense a disturbance in the force." He whispered.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that any of your muggle technology will work here." Said Professor Kalnins, Professor of Muggle studies. "I've tried many times without success. My students would benefit so much if I could get those devices to work but the Magical field around Hogwarts is to strong for electricity to flow. Also television signals can't even get through."

Willow reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Damn it." 

"Are cells don't work either?!" asked Xander, Willow shook her head. 

"I knew the cells thing might happen, and frankly the TV." She admitted, hoping he wouldn't be too upset with her. "Well, I'll find away around it." Willow said putting it away her mood changing from disappointment to denial.

"I don't know if that will be possible." Dumbledore told her honestly. 

"I don't accept that my computer won't work here." She said with full confidence, taking a drink.

"Will-" Xander started. 

"Hey, I activated all the wanna-be's, I can work around this magical 'field' issue." Xander opened his mouth. "Look at my face." She point and went back on about her meal.

"Resolve face, I know." He shrugged, and then turned to the rest of the table. "You may turn a computer geek into a witch, but don't ever expect to stop her from being computer geek."

"Computer scientist." She muttered to him. "Plus, I have my-our lesson plans work out on there along with the syllabus for each class."

"Wait when do you do that?"

"Well I started back in Cleveland." She admitted embarrassedly.

"You know you're a little scary sometimes but I'm not complaining. And I don't doubt you, Will. Knowing you as long as I have has taught me: where there's a Will there's a spill spell." There were chuckles from the table. "But remind me to write Andrew with the list."

"List?"

"Shows to record for me. I haven't missed an episode of Star Trek yet, I'm not gonna stop now."

"You sound like a bunch of Muggles." Snape griped.

"Why do I always feel like that word is used in a derogatory manner?" Willow spoke up. "What's wrong with that?"

"You're talking like children. Do all American's act like this?"

"Oh that has nothing to do with being American, and for now I'm going to forget you insulted our country, we're Californian's. That's why we act this way." 

"You can ask Giles, he blames it on all the sun shine and blue skies." Xander added.

"Giles?"

"Rupert Giles, the Slayer's watcher."

"Ripper." Snape stopped dead.

"You know him?" 

"Yes." He said that in a tone that invoked a sense that he wish to speak no further on the subject, it didn't matter they could ask Giles themselves.

Some conversation went on from there. Professor Kalnins was very interested it Willow's idea about electricity. Xander just tried to stay quiet. He'd settle in just not yet, but he knew he would. 

---

When the meal was over Willow and Xander took a walk around the school and told some of the interested Professors the details of their glory days. They had only gotten to a full explanation of the Judge, when they decided to call it a night. Professor Snape had not come along and left the table as quickly has he could without being overly rude. Hooch and Flitwick escorted them back up to there room after they gathering broke up. 

"Don't worry about, Severus," reassured Flitwick, "he's that way with everyone."

"It's okay; we're used to dealing with the difficult." Xander said. "I'm thinking Snyder-like."

"Our second high school principle err... headmaster, I guess you would call it." The reached their door. "Thank you for walking us back, Rolanda, Filius. This place is so big."

"You'll get the hang of it." Dumbledore said coming out of nowhere. "This came for you just after you left." He held out a letter. 

"Thank you." Willow took it and expression immediately changed. "It's from Mom?"

"Does she even know where we are?" Xander asked.

"I told her something," Willow admitted, "bald-face lie. This was sent to us via Cleveland." 

"Oh, how are they enjoying Washington?"

"Alright I guess. I haven't talked to them too much."

"Well at least yours listened to you when you said 'you know with the 50% mortality rate increase maybe you should move.'" 

"Yeah, actually I also threatened to make my mother remember the 'incident'." Xander started to laugh. 

"Incident?" Asked Rolanda. 

"Oh, ours parents don't know about all this stuff, vampires, demons, witches. But living on the Hellmouth they were exposed to most of it so when they get struck my some occurrence they develop a slight case of amnesia. To get them to leave, I almost had to bring a rather unpleasant incident when she and a couple other parents tried to burn me and two other girls at the stake."

"Oh." Rolanda said not knowing what else to say to that. "Like an old fashioned witch hunt?"

"Sort of. There was this Hansel and Gretel daemon, no biggy. I'm far from over it now." She turned to Dumbledore. "Thank you, again." But he was gone again. "He does that often I take it?" 

"Quite." 

---

Xander half asleep, it was two in the morning, he was exhausted but was to excited to be able to fall asleep. He was currently mourning the loss of television, but he'd cope. It would probably get easier as they had more to do, as they had students to teach. He felt himself finally drifting when the soft creak of his door opening brought him back. 

"Xander." Willow called softly from his door.

"Hmm?" He said into his pillow.

"I can't sleep." She said moving more into the room. "I think I'm used to hearing you breathe." 

Xander took a deep breath and rolled from the middle of the bed to one side. She smiled and closed the door and took the empty side of the bed. "Thank you." 

"Less talk, more sleep." He muttered as she made herself more comfortable. Maybe that's what he was missing too. They both fell right to sleep. 

---

The next week went on pretty well. They unpacked all there belongings and began setting up their classroom. Xander was working with some of the professors to prefect his magic, while Willow was working on her Techno-Magic project. The only trouble they were finding was they were never able to sleep well with out the other in the room. They either slept on one room or the other. Actually it became kind of a game, who would break first and come stumbling into the others room at two in the morning. 

Xander, however, to Willow's surprise actually started a small fitness program. Every morning he'd get up and take a run around the school and do a small workout on the lawn. He wanted to be in shape when the students arrived and also while the weather was still good.

When he was done he started to head back to his room. He was finally getting the hang of his way around the school. As he was running up one of the staircases it started to shake. He stopped and held onto the railing, his mind telling him it was an earthquake. The staircases move, he reminded himself as he realized it was swinging around and the minute he stopped he ran up to the nearest platform. "I'm never gonna get used to that." He said as he tried to figure out another way to get up his room. He was on the fourth floor, he looked around. There was no way off this floor from this staircase now. He decided to go find another staircase; he walked down the hall trying to remember what was on this floor. It didn't take him long to realize it was the library. He decided, while he was here he might as well take a look around. 

Willow came marching down the stairs. She was about to have a break through, she knew it. She just needed to find the right book on magic repellants. She had made many trips to the library and knew her way around by now. When she had first seen it she had gotten all giddy. One this trip she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Xander was sitting at one of the tables with a pile of newspapers and books. 

"Xander?" She said and rushed off over too him.

"Hey, Will," he looked up.

"I didn't expect to find you in here, alone." She was excited to see what he was doing. 

"I kinda got lost and decided to take a look around. I found all these past copies of the Daily Prophet. All the Hellmouth news. I thought we could use them to decorate the classroom, but there's no Xerox so I need to look up a way to make copies so I looked it up. Madam Pince was very helpful in helping me find these things." He pointed to the books. 

Willow hugged him even giddier than before. "I'm so proud of you. Books." She said as she looked at the copies. She noticed he made doubles. "Oh some for Dawn."

"Yep." He handed her one of the papers. "You know they're thinking of removing Cleveland like they did Sunnydale."

"Oh, that will be such a big help." Willow said sarcastically. "Maybe Giles can go talk to them, try to convince them that it won't be a good idea."

"Yeah." He waved his wand over the sheets of clean parchments and a copy of the article and the pictures appear. "I don't even need to use my wand." He smiled.

"Cool," She went patted him on the shoulder, while you're doing that I'm gonna go find the books I need."

"So how is that going?" He called to her as she went into the stacks.

"I'm going to have a break through any minute." She called back to him.

---  
Later that night

"This should be working!" Willow screech through the room. 

"Maybe you just need to take a break. You're just stressed out."

"Well what do you suggest I do everything that would make me stressed out isn't here." He pulled her off the floor. "Is it weird that I have the urge to Slayer a vampire?"

"No, I miss it too. Got all our energy out." Xander smiled. "But I got an idea." He ran into his room and came back with a nerf football. "Follow me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. 

"Where are we going to play? Outside?" Disbelief.

"No, there's a place I found." Before she knew it, they were in big room with nothing in it, surrounded by big window. Xander said a spell and the room lit up. "Don't think this room is used very often." It was big and seemed to be a vowed of anything. 

"So what are we going to do? Playing catch is gonna get old real fast." She said 

"Not if we don't use are hands." Xander tossed the ball up in the air and it froze. "Ready." 

It wasn't long before they ended up taking the game into the rest of the school, It happened when Xander accidentally directed the ball in the hall and they decided dropping it meant losing. It was after midnight and the school was empty so as long as they stayed away from the staff rooms and didn't break anything. Actually that became part of the game. Make sure to stop the ball before it collided with anything there were a couple of close calls. They even added an extra part to the game. They needed to quote movie lines and the other while catching it; with there mind would have to say the movie. Xander might have dropped the ball twice but got all his quotes right. Willow, who never missed the ball, missed a 'Mission Impossible' quote and an "Apocalypse Now" quote, so they were even. 

"She's a heartbeat away from tattooing your name to her ass." Willow called out.

"UmUm." Xander didn't know it and he was making sure he caught the ball. Willow was laughing at him.

"What is going on out here?" A voice snapped at them from behind them. They were on the ground floor and just passed the dungeon stairs. 

Xander and Willow froze, like two kids who just got caught. The ball dropped to the ground. They turned around and saw Snape glaring at them, complete in his black robe but his hair look like he had just come from bed. Together they burst out in laughter. He really did remind them of Snyder, except there was one difference; he had no power of them. "Sorry, we woke you. We didn't think anyone slept down here." Willow laughed.

"Are you two drunk?" He asked with distain.

They only laughed harder. "Absolutely not!" Willow said.

"I can't, the doctor said it would kill me, adrenaline rush." He managed to say, then turned Willow, "What movie was that from?"

"'Center Stage'." Willow said and then summoned the fallen ball back to her. 

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" 

"You lived in a house with 50 girls; we watched it four times that I remember." Willow threw the ball at him. 

He caught it. "Like I actually-"  
  
"Enough! I will not stand for you making a disturbance in the halls!" Snape scolded them.

"What are you going to do give us detention?" Willow said sarcastically, and Xander burst out laughing again. He had been avoiding them at every chance and making rude comments. He even refused to help Xander with potions. 

Snape glared at them, thinking of a possible punishment. "You are Professors. You should act accordingly."

"Well, we don't become Professors until September 1st." Xander offered. "But join in the game you might have fun." He through the ball up in the air and froze it. "Be gone before somebody drops a house on you too." 

The ball went flying towards Snape, he simply caught it. "I will not play your games." He scoffed off taking the ball with him. 

The duo was too amused to be upset, they burst out laughing again. "We really should go to bed." Willow said, "We'll get the ball back tomorrow."

---

They needed to wait until Xander was no longer on any potions before Hooch would allow him on a broom. The first day he was clear, the lessons began. They were off the ground with very little trouble. "It's usually harder for the older ones that don't have much experience with wandless magic; it's why we teach flying so young." Madam Hooch said as she rose up next to them in the air. "Tell me when you get comfortable and we'll start." 

"Willow, if I die, I'm blaming this all on you." Xander said barely keeping control.

"I know, I know." Willow was doing a little better keeping the broom steady.

"Just relax, Xander," Madam Hooch assured him. 

"Couldn't we start a little closer to the ground?" He asked the instructor. 

"Come on, if you stop worrying about it will come naturally." Hooch was satisfied they were ready, "just follow me and everything should be fine. Just remember what I told you."

"This is sorta fun." Willow said getting a good grip on her broom.

"You know, Will, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be driving stick, again."

---

Less than an hour later Xander was carrying Willow into the infirmary. Madam Hooch was calling for Pomfrey when Xander laid her down on one of the nearest beds. "I'm fine, Xander, I just hurt my ankle that's all. Well I fell on my ass pretty hard too but I'm fine."

"Taking no chances." He said as he held her remove her shoe. "How did you fall off anyway?"

"My cellphone beeped."

"You're still carrying it with you?"

"It's fused to my hip-" She tried to joke but Xander interrupted.

"Your phone beeped, like in had power?"

"Yep, which gives me a idea about-"

"It will have to wait, until you're done here." Said Madam Pomfrey, she patted Xander's shoulder. "Go sit down on that bed and wait for me." She pointed just over to the next bed "and eat this." She handed him a piece of chocolate. 

"But I didn't get hurt." Xander did as told.

"Yes but as long as you're here I want to check on yours eye." 

Xander rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed, placing the chocolate next to him. Xander looked over and saw Willow being handed a piece of chocolate as well. He wouldn't eat his piece he was on his little diet. "What is it with the candy?" He mouthed to her; he had been offered sweets almost everywhere he turned.

Willow rolled her eyes. "I'm fine really."

"Yes, yes, everyone falls from a broom and is perfectly fine." The healer mocked and did something with her wand. "And see you have a facture, I want you to stay off of it for the rest of the day. I'll get you something for it and when I'm done checking on Alexander; he can gallantly carry you back to your rooms." She went back to her office.

"Well we'll try this again some other time." Madam Hooch shook her head. She looked to Willow. "And because of you I lost a bet to Professor Kalnins." She played, then walked out of the room.

"I knew Mike would believe in me." Xander smiled, and looked over at Willow. "I can believe you're the one that fell."

"Hey, want me start telling everyone all the Xander gets knocked on his ass stories. I think that would take up all the time between now and when school starts."

Pomfrey came back and handed Willow a vial. "Be sure to drink it all down in one big gulp. I'm sure I don't have to watch you like the students." Willow shook her head and the Healer moved on to Xander. "Any dizziness?" 

Willow gulped down the potion and it almost came back up. Xander laughed at her then turned to the Healer. "Nope." 

"Disorientation?" She took out her wand. 

"Some. A little more since I got here."

"You didn't tell me that!" Willow said annoyed from the next bed. 

"It was nothing, like when I first wake up and stuff like that." He explained to her. 

"Well that's normal." Said Pomfrey. "It seems to have adjusted properly. The bruising is all gone." She made him follow her wand around. "If there are any problems come and see me immediately." She stressed.

"Don't worry he will." Willow assured her, with clenched teeth.

Great, Willow was in mom mode again. 

Luckily for him, Willow listened to Madam Pomfrey and stayed off her ankle and he was able to help her for once. He carried her back up to the staff hall and got her things around the room. The only time he regretted being so helpful was when he had to carry her and the computer all the way up the Astronomy Tower. She told him it was good exercise.

"Wow, I forgot there were this many stars." Xander said as looked out into the night sky. "What are we doing up here anyway?"

Willow was sitting on the floor setting up her computer, printer and the generator. "So, while we were flying power came back to my phone, and we were still on Hogwarts grounds. It gave me an idea, maybe the reason my repelling spell didn't work was because we where to close to the heart of all that power. The phones worked cause we where high up. This is the highest spot in the school, if my theory is right the spell should work here." She was almost finished. "Once I'm able to turn it on, I can figure out a way for it to run off magic. I can't believe no one has ever written a book on Muggle/Wizarding Fusion, yet."

"We'll maybe you will be the first and you can get rich." He smile then turned back to the stars. 

"Ready." She said. "Help me make a circle and take out your wand." She told him and he obeyed. "Repello veneficium." She told him.

"Repello veneficium." He repeated, getting it correct. And took out his wand and copied her motions. As the words rolled off their tongues, the familiar hum of the generator started up. 

"YES!" Willow screamed and pressed the on button to her computer. "Oh my Goddess, it's working!" She couldn't take her eyes off her computer.

"So I'm not your best friend anymore, I can handle that. I'm being replaced by the computer." He played with her.

"I can have to best friends." She assured him. 

Xander took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was working. "Cells are working but have no signal what so ever."

"I expected that." Willow said concentrating on her computer. "I'm just printing out a couple of copies of each syllabus and we can copy ones for the students later." He agreed and she started to print out the copies. 

With lovely screeching sound of the printer, Willow and Xander sat together watching the stars. "I'm tired," Willow complained.

"You're telling me, I have to carry everything back." 

"You could just levitate everything down."

"Nah, staying away from it taking over everything. I have two hands, I can still carry things, why use magic."

"Good, best thing to do. Don't want you to" she faded out nervously. 

He kissed the top of her head. "You're not gonna fly off the handle again and besides that's why I'm here right? We have a deal, I'll watch out for you, you watch out for me. Agreed?"

"Agreed." 

End Chapter 5.

Next Chapter: Part Two of Hogwarts. Expect some more run ins with Snape and hmm...whatever else I throw in.   



	6. Chapter Six

Sorry this took so long, explanation below. Again every please of feedback makes me wanna write more.

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but they just haven't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off** (6/?)

**Summary:** Post- Chosen, Willow and Xander have been invited to teach at Hogwarts. The two best friends on a new mission to teach teenage witches and wizards the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Xander discovers something important about his past. (won't be for a while and i don't want to give it away)

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens). 

**Parings:** Willow/?, Xander/?

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people curse and drink a lot. 

**Chapter Comments:** Sorry this took so long, family came to visit and then there was a family emergency. Hopefully the next chapter will be quicker to write. 

------------------------------------------  


Chapter 6: Hogwarts part 2

Snape was happy not about this. He knew the rest of the Professors had offered to give Xander lessons to help him reach some level of understanding in every subject, but he had refused. For the moment he first laid on them he was determined not to like them. They were no more than children to him and would be teaching the subject he had always wanted to teach. But Dumbledore had ordered him to teach the boy so now Xander Harris was sitting in his classroom, moments from blowing up his caldron. "Don't add that yet!" Snape snatched the vial away from his hand.

Xander jumped back. He couldn't do this. All Snape had done had open him a big and told him to make the potion. Now every move he made Snape was staring down his back and making him more and more nervous. He closed his eye and looked over his potion again. He had forgotten to add the Charess Root before the Marridet oil. If he had, he would have been in trouble. "Thanks" he said unconvincingly. Xander felt like he was in chemistry all over again but at least Willow was always his lab partner and the teacher wasn't scary either. He didn't even know what he was trying to make. 

He needed to measure out some of the leaves but kept getting distracted by Snape's presence. All through high school he could never concentrate with the teachers staring at him. He was so grateful when Willow came down to the Dungeon, her robe sweeping behind her. She started wearing her robes more in more, Xander couldn't get used to them and thought they were too confining. "Can I help you?" Snape said finally leaving Xander to meet Willow at the door. 

"Yes," She answered him trying to sound friendly, "I'm in need of some Navitas Root. The store in town didn't have it, so I order it but it will-"

"You wish to take what I have in my stores." He interrupted, rather aggravated. 

"Borrow and replace what I have taken, once mine has arrived." She corrected. 

He thought for a long minute. "Very well." He was also ordered, by Dumbledore, to be civil to them. He glanced towards Xander handing Willow the vial he took from him earlier, "Don't let him blow up my classroom while I'm gone." He stormed off. 

Willow went and sat down next to Xander. "Why did I agree to this?" He asked her. "Why did I agree to learn all this stuff? Dark arts, daemons I know? But this, this is chemistry!"

Willow patted him on the back. "Well, let's see what you got. What are you making?" 

"I'm not sure anymore. I mean it's not as if I can't figure it out. It's just he's always breathing down my neck. My first three potions blew up." 

Willow started organizing his ingredients. "This is a good start but the heart of potions is to know all the ingredients and what their properties are and how they react to each other."

"Like chemistry. You know I sucked at that." Xander hunched over the table. 

"Well, you just need to get past this lesson and I'll teach you the rest, okay? Snape doesn't seem to be doing any of the important stuff. But it would be rude to just quit considering he finally offered to teach you."

"We'll this wouldn't real work if one of our co-workers didn't hate us." He looked down at what she did to his work space. She separated and measured out everything he would need and put it in order. 

"So now all you need to do is follow what the book wants you to do with them and don't worry what he does." Xander nodded. 

Snape returned and handed her the jar of Navitas Root. "Thank you." She took it from him. "I'll bring back what's left." She head for the door, "Good luck, Xand. Come find me when you're done." She waved as she left.

Snape sauntered back over to Xander, looked down at the simmering cauldron. "It's looking better, Mr. Harris. But I'm sure Miss Rosenberg won't always be there to help you." Xander rolled his eyes.

---

Willow marched quickly through the halls. Xander said he would be in the staff lounge, so that's where she was heading. She quickened her pace as she approached the entrance. She perform the approached ministrations the portrait and it snapped open for her. The room was full of couches and work tables; it was tea time so the room was full of staff members. They all stared at her as she entered and tried to hold back a laugh. "Alexander Levalle Harris!" She called out.

She spotted Xander was towards the back of the room playing cards with Mike, the thirty -year-old Muggle Studies professor. Xander sank back in his big leather chair as he heard is name ring through out the room. "You're in trouble now, Xander." Mike laughed, as Willow stormed over.

"Don't I know it." He muttered, looking down.

"Explain. This. Now!" Willow said standing in front of him pointing up at her hair.

Xander looked up. Willow was looking down at him, cheeks flushed and her shoulder length blue hair flowing wild. He just laughed.

"It was you?" She was confirming.

Xander nodded.

"How?"

"Um the candy I left on your desk." Xander answered. "It seems to have worked."

"You didn't make it yourself did you?" She asked warily.   
  
"No, I bought it at a joke shop before we got here." Xander replied.

She seemed relieved. "How long?"

"Three days." He said flicking back like she might hit him. 

"Why?"

"Cause you let me eat those 'things' and didn't give me any warning." He said going on the defensive. 

"They were mine." She argued. "Who said you good go around eating my food without asking?"

"You left it on the coffee table in 'our' living room. You should have told me they weren't the same as Jelly Belly's."

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Mike inquired. 

"Those are the evil buggers." Xander said.  
"It's happened to all of us." Mike laughed. "What kind did you have?"

"I rather not talk about it." Xander said sternly.

Willow seemed to be much more relaxed and took a seat at the table. "I'm going to get you back, Harris." She said.

"I know and you have access to where I live so I should be scared. Really scared." 

They were quiet for a few minutes then Flitwick offered her a cup of tea. "Hey, why were you so worried I made it myself?" he asked very offended.

"Because I couldn't even cover it up and I was worried you made it permeate." She hoped Xander wouldn't get offended.

Xander would have commented but Flitwick came with her tea. "Look's like the work of the Weasley twin, if I'm not mistaken." He said admiring her hair. 

"Yes." Xander answered, "I visited their shop in Diagon Alley. I believe I had a nice conversation with their father."

  
"They always do excellent work. Before they left the school so 'abruptly' last year, they put in a lovely swamp on the fifth floor. When I finally cleaned it, I couldn't let such a lovely thing be taken away completely, I left a piece of it to remember them by. It's in the east wing if you're interested."

"We'll at least you bought quality." Willow muttered.

"I think I'll do that." Xander smiled at him. Flitwick went back to his chair. "Their father was really interested in Muggles."

"Really?" Willow was surprised. "You talked to him?"

"Yes and I talked to people. What did you think I did all those hours we were apart?"

"I don't know"

"I flirted too."

"Great." She said unenthusiastically. "Do me a favor, as you're best friend, make the next person you date someone I actually like."

"And you" He faded out. "Damn, I liked all your significant others." 

Willow just smiled and was leaning back in her high back leather chair, relaxing, slowly drinking her tea. Xander was now back to playing his card game with Mike. Xander glance over at her, a familiar maroon and yellow was peaking through the opening of her robe. "Willow, what are you wearing?" 

"What this?" she looked down and then opened the robe so he could read the righting across her shirt: 'Sunnydale High'.

"Okay, my high school gym clothes are in the middle of the crater which was once Sunnydale, how did you get yours back?" He said leaving his game of cards and becoming more interested in Willow.

She smiled, "Remember that letter from my mother? Well when they moved to Seattle they took packed up and took my room too." 

"Oh that's not fair! When I moved out I had to take everything? Why didn't you?"

"Because I moved into a fully furnished house with three other girls. I used my old room as storage. Just brought all the stuff over from the dorm."

"That's so unfair. So, they sent you all your old clothes."

"Actually they sent it all to Cleveland. Buffy went through it all and sent me stuff we'd want, put the rest away. She didn't think sending me all those robot manuals would help here."

"You still have the 'Ted' diagrams don't you?" he faked disappointment.

"Yes, I do. It was very advanced."

"She didn't send you you're computer manuals but she sent you your gym clothes." He winced. "And it's disturbing me that you're wearing them too, you used to sweat in them every day."

"Hey," she looked down at the shirt. "This was my spare. But, anyway she sent my other stuff like pictures."

"Pictures from?" Xander was excited.

"Everything from moms and tots to freshman year. I guess I left them there after the summer." She smiled.

Xander smiled he thought all of them were gone, more casualties to the Hellmouth. 

"Oh also, she found a box of Star Wars Collectables." She smiled. "Must have left them at my house once."

"Did Buffy send them?" He sounded hopeful. He knew which ones she kept for him; they were a present from his uncle, original action figures that were worth something. When his father got laid off he hid them over at Willow's for safe keeping.

"Nah, she sold them to pay for sending the rest here." Xander's face dropped, and Willow rolled her eyes. "Of course she sent them but she did say something about having to knock Andrew around a bit before prying them from his fingers."

---

"Will, I don't remember taking all these pics." He said as he put some of the enlarged photographs on the walls of their classroom. 

"Oh remember I went through that we watch Buffy kill a demon, we take a picture stage." 

"Do you think it's kind of morbid? The whole: dead demons, on the walls, with us smiling in every other picture?" He stepped back. 

"No, I think it shows we have experience." She smiled, looking at the picture of her, Xander, Cordelia and Oz cleaning up after the Judge. Xander was holding the rocket launcher. "I don't know what's more disturbing, the fact that it was so easy to steal it in the first place or that Buffy kept it in her basement for almost six years."

Xander groaned, "I need a break." Most of the pictures were up and he was getting antsy. 

"Sure, I always wanted to check out the Hall of Students, see if there is anyone we know." She smiled. 

"So your idea of taking a break from hanging pictures, is looking at some that are already up?"

They walked of together to the "Hall of Students" it was where the pictures of the graduating class were put up. Willow excitedly looked at all the smiling, waving pictures. When Willow would start to look at one year too long Xander would start making up stories about the people in them. "Oh, look there's Ethan Rayne." Willow looked at the information under the picture. "He was a Slytherin, figures."

"That's the ambitious, cunning one?" Xander kept getting the houses confused.

"Yep. Gryffindor is courage. Ravenclaw is knowledge, and Hufflepuff is loyalty."

"Right. So, that means the Slytherins will be the ones trying to cheat during class. The Gryffindors will want to go out and fight the demons, the Ravenclaws will be smarter than me, and the Hufflepuffs will stand by me forever." 

"Sounds about right." Willow said moving onto new class pictures. 

"Pettigrew." Xander said looking at one of the pictures. "I know that name. Why?"

"Um." Willow went over to the picture he was looking at. "Oh, Catharine the Great, remember Amy's mom. I don't know who this guy is."

"Her named was Madison- no never mind, maiden name."

"Pettigrew was on her trophy." Willow went on looking at more and more class pictures and Xander went on making more stories. 

"My name is James," Xander said in a mocking voice for the young man in glasses, "and my greatest reason for becoming Head Boy was so I could 'nail' the Head Girl."

"Shag." Willow corrected. "And he would probably have an English accent."

"You're taking all the fun out of it, Will." 

She laughed she turned to look at Xander, because he stopped laughing. She wasn't sure what is was but his left eye looked almost lifeless. "Xander are you alright?" 

He shook his head, his eye returned to normal. "I'm fine." He smiled.

"A second ago your eye looked strange."

"It was nothing." He said with less confidence, then turned around and went to another set of pictures. He pointed to one and looked at it studied it. "I think I know her." He changed the subject.

Willow wouldn't let this go, he was acting suspicious. Of course she fear the worst, they eye replacement was being rejected, he was just in denial. "We should go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Will, I'm telling you I'm fine." Was very interested in the photograph and turned back to it. "Alice Poole, I know that name from somewhere."

"Don't change the subject." Willow insisted grabbing onto his arm. "What's wrong with your eye?" she asked sternly.

Xander didn't say anything but storm off. Willow fallowed his quick pace and soon realized they where heading back up to their room. Xander froze for a moment in front of their new door. The Vampires growl at him. The caretaker must have had a strange sense of humor because a few days before he had replaced the First Slayer portrait with a family portrait of Angelus, Darla, Drusilla and Spike. They were dressed in turn of the century outfits and would usually tease him before letting him in, this time they knew he meant business and opened the door immediately after he said the password. Willow quickly followed before the door snapped shut.

"Xander!" She called to him; he had gone into his bedroom. "You can't just deny something's wrong, it won't just go away. I know I've tried that before." 

His door opened and he stormed back out into the living room holding a pamphlet in his hands. He held it out to her. "Everything is fine."

She took it and looked confused.

"Just read it." He insisted, not angry but annoyed. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

Willow looked down at what she was handed. 'Aeger's Magical Eyes : The Latest in Eye Replacements'. Willow read on allowed, "So you have just received a New Aeger's Magical Eye, the best that money could buy. The new and improved eye looks and feels like any ordinary eye, even when you're looking behind you or rolling around the floor with the allusion that it is still well placed in the eye socket" Willow let all the pieces fall into place. "Wow." 

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sat down next to him still reading.

"Cause I didn't realize I got it until a couple days ago. Let's just say all that stuff I had to sign, I didn't read all of it. And I only looked at the instructions Berry gave me. Pomfrey even figured it out, which is why she wasn't worried-"

"You can see through walls." She interrupted, as she continued to read while he talked.

"Once I learn to control it. That's what it says, but every so often, if I'll spontaneously see behind me or in the dark. That's why I've been getting disoriented so much."

"So, before when I looked up at you, you were looking at the pictures behind you?"

"Yeah, it just kind of just happened." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked again, still sounding amused.

"'Cause I felt-feel like an idiot. I guess I just wanted to be normal and the same as it was before." 

"Well you are an idiot, but I love you anyway." Willow said resting herself on him, as she read the rest of the information on his new eye. He put his arm across her shoulders and kissed her on top of her head.

---

Willow was starting to love her hair and was sorry that this was the last day it would last. Xander didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. Actually it was starting to grow on him too. Whatever it was it made her happy and full of life. They only had a day left until the students came and the weather outside was beautiful. It was a warm sunny day and the California kids were feeling the call: Sunshine.

Willow put on a purple tank top and a pair of shorts and headed out to the lake. She transformed a rock into a lawn chair so she could read her book in comfort. She hoped that she could get a little color on her skin without getting burned. Xander was running around the lake and met up with her when he completed his circle. 

"Hey sexy lady," He called as he ran to her.

"Hey," She looked up and smiled. "Someone's looking all buff and sexy himself. You do realize if you call me that back in high school, you would have had me in a half a second."

"Well too late now I guess." He said starting to do push-ups. "What ya reading?"

"Oh," She turned to the front cover. "Boca Del Inferno: Volume 5: 1899."

Xander stopped his push-ups and stood up. "Alright, you lived there for 22 years, why are you reading about it?"

"Cause this one's all about the creation of the town and how Mayor Wilkins fooled the American Ministry. It's quiet funny actually, because this was written before they knew what he was really doing. They keep saying he was a man with a vision." 

"How many volumes of that are there?" he asked getting back to his exercises.

"Oh, about four more." She said putting the book down. She stared out at the lake. "You know if it weren't for the squid and the mer-people I'd go swimming." She signed.

"We'll does this place have a pool?" 

"I don't know, it might." She stood up again and began to stretch. 

"You mean you don't know?" She just glared at him, and then sat down on the grass next to him.

"I can believe you're actually working out so much, makes me think I should too." She sighed.

"I well if you really want too I'll help you out. It's always easier if someone's coaching you. If you want I can hold your feet while you do push-ups." Xander offered. 

Willow thought for a second. "Sure, why not." She smiled. And lay down on her back. She smiled. And lay down on her back. With Xander's friendly drill sergeant attitude she gave up after twenty. "Arg, not worth it." She told him and she laid back, flat on the grass. 

"I never knew you to be quitting type." He joked.

"I don't need to be the brawn." She said making herself comfortable on the grass.

"We'll you might need to cause we don't have Buffy around anymore." He sat next her, looking down at her face, her eyes were closed.

"Well it's that why you're doing this, to protect me right?" She smiled. 

"Of course." 

"I mean if not to protect me why would you be?" she joked.

"Snape."

"What?" She sat up, very confused.

"He's walking over here." Xander was glaring toward the school; he was not the person he wanted to see. 

Willow sat up and looked in the same direction. "Oh," she groaned, "is he coming over here?" she asked Xander quietly.

"Looks like it." 

"Damn and we were having fun too." She pouted then stood up, Xander helped her.

"Miss Rosenberg." Snape called as he grew closer. Xander turned away, if Snape only wanted to talk to Willow, he would use his chance to flee. Actually he only restarted his work out to make himself seem to busy to talk.

"Can I help you?" 

"I thought I should return this." He said stoically handing her the ball he had confiscated some time ago. 

Willow didn't say 'thank you' even though the temptation for the courtesy was strong. She stood there awkwardly; she kept looking off to the side, never directly at him. "Was there something else?" She said sounding irritated, she was hoping maybe he would apologizes.

"I wanted to know when may Navitas Root will be replaced." He responded quickly. 

"Oh by next-"

"It will be unnecessary to replace mine." He interrupted. "I have already replaced it."

"Oh." Willow furrowed her brow. "Do you want me to pay you back or something?"  
"No." For the first time she looked at him directly and he seemed completely uncomfortable. "Consider it a professional courtesy." He said and quickly walked off. Willow said a thank you to him but he was out of range.

Xander wasn't really listening to the exchange, but even with his back turned he was watching. When Snape stormed of again, Willow walked over walked over to him. "Here." She tossed the ball to him. 

"Was that all he wanted?"

"No," she turned back. "He was acting weird."

"That man is always weird." Xander said playing catch with himself.

"More weird." She said looking off to where Snape had gone.

Xander looked over at her and averted his eyes. "Oh, maybe it was because of this." He said fixing her shirt. 

She looked down and realized her neckline had gone about an inch or two lower than it should have. "Thanks. Must have happened with the sit-up." She said embarrassed. "You think he was looking." 

"I would- he was. I have an eye in the back of my head, remember."

"That's just disturbing." She turned back to Xander.

"Good." 

"Why good?" 

"I can't stand him."

Willow just looked at him, lost. "Why would- Oh, hello, lesbian." She raised her hand. Xander laughed. "And plus he is way too old and since when have the unpleasant and bruiting been my type? Really that's more of Buffy's type." She laughed.

Xander joined her and then stop, his face becoming and spoke very seriously. "We will make sure she hates him before she meets him." Willow nodded.

---

It was the last night before the students arrived; Willow and Xander weren't even going try to sleep in separate beds. "It's only 10:30 are we really going to sleep?" Xander asked walking out of his room, "The students don't come until the evening." She had told him to get in his pajamas and meet her in the living room.

"Were not going to, yet." Said the once again redheaded witch, she was setting up her computer on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I finally got the battery to work and I was thinking DVD night." She smiled. 

Xander looked around and saw blankets on the couch and assorted goodies on the end table. "Cool," He sat down. "All these things are safe right?" He asked before taking a handful of popcorn.

"Yes it's all normal," she assured him. She took about the cd case full of DVDs. "So what do you wanna watch? I know we didn't bring a lot with-"

"Fifth Element. Fun for the whole family." Xander chose.

"'Kay." She agreed putting in the DVD-ROM drive and joining Xander on the couch. "Lights on or off. " She asked as she got comfortable under the blanket next to him. 

"Off." He said the candles obeyed him. The only glow was from the computer screen and the faint light from the skylights. Just as the movie began to start up there was a knock on the door. Willow and Xander reluctantly got up to answer it. 

They were not prepared for the majority of the staff lined up outside their door. "We'll aren't you going to invite us in?" Ask Hooch, the leader of the gang. 

"Um." 

"Didn't anyone tell you that new professors always host the start of year Staff Party?" She asked almost mockingly, "Oh well we brought all the refreshments." She showed them the crates the Flitwick was levitating. "You're just the host room." She smiled pushing her way inside, followed by the rest of the staff. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

Willow and Xander backed up warily as the staff filed in. Only a few were missing, among them professor Snape. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall were there. Willow quickly put her computer away and throw the blankets into her bedroom.

"Sorry we forgot to warn you." Dumbledore told Xander, cheerfully. 

"It's okay." Xander said as Willow returned.

"Some of the staff traditions die hard." McGonagall smiled from next to Dumbledore. "I'm afraid that Albus and I will only be here for one drink."

"We are not as young as we used to be." Dumbledore added. 

Willow and Xander stood around uncomfortable as their living room was taken over. Someone turned on music and the bottles of alcohol were opened and passed out. Mike made sure that the only two wearing their pajamas got their drinks first, they were also handed a little vial from Madam Pomfrey. She said it was some kind of Anti-Hangover potion, everyone was drinking them. 

"Toast!" Shouted someone into the room. Everybody clapped and Madam Hooch stood up on one of the desks, her glass held high.

"This, our last night before the students arrive, as we party as the Hogwarts stuff have done for generations before us. May our students be well behaved, may the house teams be victorious, may we not breakdown from the pressures of our time and may the Boy who Lived not get into to much trouble." There was a pause and everyone reacted differently but she continued, "However tonight we dedicated this celebration especially to our new Professors Rosenberg and Harris, may the curse of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor not apply to you." There were laughs and cheers.

Xander and Willow passed each other sideways glances. "Cursed?" The asked loudly then took gulped down their drinks. It was gonna be a long night. 

---

"Willow do I actually have to wear this?" Xander said walking to her closed door. "I don't get this robe thing. Can I just wear a suit, I'll feel more comfortable." 

"No," Willow said from behind her closed door. "Just get used to it." She ordered then opened her door, she came out dressed in her nicer blue robes, the ones with the embroider flower print around the edges. "You look fine." She told him.

"So do you." He smiled.

"I can't believe the students are arriving so soon." 

"Yeah." He was a lot less excited. "Maybe if this teaching thing sucks I can find a spell that turns back time." 

"It's not gonna suck." She said looking around for something. "I've taught before, it's fun. Besides remember you're just the eye candy all the girls get crushes on."

"Right." He smiled, and looked over at the clock. "The train just arrived." 

"We better get down there." She said pulling out a pointed hat and putting it on top of her head.

"No." Xander said when he saw it.

"What, I'm not making you wear one." She fixed it in the mirror.

"Please just don't. It's just too weird." Xander reasoned.

"Just this once just for you." She took it off. "Why don't you feel into all of this? We're living in a castle, we have wands, we do magic. And the eye."

"Cause, I don't know." Xander took out his wand and looked at it. "It's just not me yet. I'm a wizard. That just sounds so not me. I just got used to the fact I'm gonna be a teacher."

"Awe, Xander has to come down his horse from being the normal one and go one like the rest of us freaks." She smiled and took his arm. "You'll get over it. Let's go." She dropped her hat on the couch.

They walked out together and met with the rest of the staff. Now that the students were here, the real adventure would began.  
---

End Chapter 6.

Yay, chapter seven the students arrive, finally. I'm so happy, see if all of you could read my mind i would have been here long ago. Well expect... hmm. You'll have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but it just hasn't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off** (7/?)

**Summary:** Post- Chosen, Willow and Xander have been invited to teach at Hogwarts. The two best friends on a new mission to teach teenage witches and wizards the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Xander discovers something important about his past. (won't be for a while and i don't want to give it away)

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens). 

**Parings:** Willow/?, Xander/?

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people curse and drink a lot. 

**Chapter Comments:** Sorry for the delay everybody. I didn't give up on this story, I like it too much. I just had a near nervous breakdown followed by a major case of writer's block. Oh it was terrible! I couldn't write at all, which meant writing a room full of people was even harder. Also a few points: I love Snape and Draco, don't worry things are hard on them now, things will get better. I actually do have a plan for this story. 

Also no reason for the title it's just my favorite line from Annie Hall. 

------------------------------------------

  
**Chapter 7: Those who can't do, teach; those who can't teach, teach gym**

The Great Hall was loud with chatting teenagers trying to convey they're entire summers to they're friends. For now the Professors hadn't arrived yet, so the students where free to move about the room loudly and unreserved. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table. "So you're both Prefects, what are we to expect from our new DADA professor?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"They didn't tell us." Hermione answered.

"Nothing could be as bad as last year." Groaned Ron. Then he was whacked in the arm "Ouch." he barked. "Ginny!"

Ginny was sitting next to them, her new shiny Prefect badge pinned to her robes. "Its bad luck, you git. Things can always be worse than before." She scolded him.

"You shouldn't be hitting me, you're a Prefect now." 

"You're still my brother; I can hit you all you want." Molly Weasley had been very proud when her only daughter was made Prefect. She even got a new broom as a present, like Ron had. 

"Hmm, that's strange." Hermione said as she looked up at the high table. 

"What?" 

"There is an extra seat at the table." She told them all. 

"Only you would notice that." Ron said as the teachers started filing in.

Willow and Xander followed in with there colleagues into the hall. Willow looked out into the sea of students, and froze. "What?" Xander whispered to her. 

"So many." She said almost completely shocked.

"Honey, you knew how many there would be." Xander tried to reassure her and got her moving to their chairs. The situation with Snape chair had been fixed; Xander and Willow had been moved to the other side of the table. They were now sandwiched between Hooch and McGonagall which suited them just fine. When Willow sat down she was alright again. "So what happens now?"

"The First years are sorted into there houses." Willow told him. She was in the chair closet to the center, with McGonagall's empty chair next to her.

"Are we the only teachers that have never been sorted?" Xander asked her.

"Probably not, you know with other schools and all. I kind of want to know where I'd be placed."

"Me too." Xander said staring out into the crowd. He noticed many students looking in there direction. 

"We'll maybe sometime; you may try the hat on." Said Dumbledore leaning over the chair to speak to them. "The only time we sort our teachers however is when they will be talking over as head of houses."

It wasn't long before the students in the hall were quiet and seated and the first years were escorted in. The hat did a song about unity and though they maybe in separate houses they all needed each other. 

"That old hat again." muttered Hooch, then to Xander, "It thinks it knows everything."

"Wow, I wonder which teacher it is?" Ron said looking up at the two new, young professors.

"The redhead any relation to you, Ron?" Asked Seamus good-naturedly. 

"Not every person with red hair is related to us." Slightly offended.

"Oh, no." Said Neville to himself as he looked up at the table.

"What is it?" Ginny asked him.

"Nothing." He buried his face in his hands.

  
The first years were sorted and went on to their prospective house tables. Dumbledore quieted the ever more restless room. "I would like to welcome all of our new students and our returning ones. As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits. And with what has become a new tradition in the past few years: I would like to introduce the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. With the rough times ahead of us we have decided to take on two Professors for the job: Rosenberg," Willow stood up, "and Harris." Xander rose up next to here. "They are Watchers and come to us from the Hellmouth." There were gasps and then cheers, also a couple of whistles. They waved down at the students with friendly smiles on their faces. 

"Watchers?" Hermione said in disbelief. "I can't believe it." 

"I wonder if any of them know the Slayer." Ron said with equal excitement. 

"Of course they do." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Remember in the Daily Prophet they said that a bunch of watchers with the Slayer that shut down the Hellmouth."

"Who or what is a Slayer?" Harry interrupted. 

"Oh, the Vampire Slayer. She's been in the news a lot. All this defying fate and breaking the rules of her trade." Hermione spouted off as if he knew, until she realized he was confused. "Honestly, I sent you all the articles, don't you read them?"

"The clippings?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah." She confirmed.

"I thought it was some kind of story." 

"Well I guess you might, we haven't officially learned about Hellmouths and Slayers, yet. I've done some reading but it's mostly in the restricted section. This could be a really exciting year. I wonder how much they know about" 

The new professors sat down and Dumbledore continued with the start of term announcements. Xander wasn't paying attention, he was scanning the crowd. He just assumed that it was already stuff he knew. Once Dumbledore had started the feast Madam Hooch started pointing out choice students to Xander and Willow. "Well there not too many trouble makers in Ravenclaw. Luna is a bit off but very dear." Madam Hooch seemed to know everything about everybody, spoke frankly about it all. "Now in Gryffindor you got your troublemaker/heroes." She pointed them out, "Now Ginny and Harry are going to have a battle ahead of them for Seeker on the house team." She went on about their sports ability before moving to the next table and the next. "Another one you might want to watch out for is Mr. Malfoy."

Xander and Willow looked to the student she was referring too. He sandwich between to thug-like students, was hunched over his plate barely eating. "Now that kid looks like Spike." Xander said trying not to stare.

"Uh huh." Willow agreed.

"He's already gonna have it tough this year. His father was carted off to Azkaban before the summer break; it can't be easy on him."

The meal went on that way; they talked with the other Professors who they hadn't really seen all together since their first night. This time, however, the conversation was more guarded and Xander and Willow kept getting distracted by the stares they got every so often from the students. They could pick out little bits of their conversations. One of the things Willow overheard made her burst out in laughter. Xander instinctive laughed even though he didn't know why. "Why?" he asked her quietly. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. He laughed again drawing lots more attention they he intended. 

---

Willow walked into the bathroom, Xander was already in there brushing his teeth. "So big day tomorrow." She asked him picking up her hair brush and running it through her hair a couple of times.

"Yep, and it's gonna be a long one too. How many classes do we have?"

"Uh, five. No six." She quickly corrected, waiting for him to be done with the sink.  
Xander started to wash his faced but moved away from the sink so she could use it. 

"Thanks." She took his place.

"So I keep forgetting to ask, what's with you're mom sending all those letters. I mean she's talking to you more now than she did when you lived at home." 

"Oh, Mom started working on this study about how children after college nowadays are needed the support of their parents, like more in financial support and finding a job. I think she's place me in statistical group and now feels bad about the last study she followed."

"The stake burning?"

"No. 'She's an adult and needs to be out in the world by herself to keep motivated' study."

"Ah. That one. Ah my parents followed that for years. Where do they think we are anyway? Your parents, I mean."

"Not working at School for Wizards that's for sure. They know it's a school but they think I'm an assistant teacher."

"What about me?"

"Well, I left that open." She said cautiously. "You might have just come with me to tag along or you might be teaching woodshop." She said now rinsing out her mouth. 

"Ah, thanks." Xander shrugged, and waited for her to be finished.

"By the way, what's with everyone thinking we're married?" She said now washing her face.  
  
"You know, we're always with each other and comfortable. Like now for example." He pointed out how they managed to share the sink with perfect harmony. 

"I guess so." Willow said thinking. "You know it's all you're fault. If you hadn't said we were 'doomed' we could have already had normal relationship." She blamed him, leading them into Xander's room.

"Well it was an observation, it's not my fault it turned out to be right." 

"I'm blaming you, anyway. Maybe we should just enter into one of those 'when we turn forty' pacts." She said as she turned down the bed. She didn't know how it was happening but Hogwarts seemed to have maid service, everyday, always while they were out the rooms they would clean themselves.

"Like at forty if we're still alone, we marry each other." Xander picked up the mess he had recently made in his room. He only did it because Willow was there. 

"Yeah why not?"

"There is the fact that you wouldn't" he stopped talking.

"I wouldn't what oh sex! We can worry about that then." She laughed, and let the conversation fade. 

Xander got into his side of the bed. "I can't believe people our putting the education of children into our hands."

"We'll as I've been saying since day one," Willow put a book down on what had become her night table, "the Wizarding world is weird."   
  
"You're gonna read?" Upset.

"You're gonna sleep?" she got into bed. "Don't worry it's just for when you wake me up when you get up to go running." She joked as got into bed. The lights were turned off and they each got comfortable on their sides of the bed.

"You know, Will, maybe the fact that we have been sleeping in the same bed since we got here, would give people the wrong impression."

---

The Gryffindors were torn about looking forward to their first class. There were general worries about the new year and teachers, also that they were paired up with Slytherin. Neville kept moaning something about wanting to die. 

"Whoa!" Said Ron as he entered the classroom. Granted this classroom changed every year but he had never seen one so personal. There were pictures up everywhere with captions saying what the enemy was and what weapon was used to defeat it. The students we're distracted from taking their seats, well everyone except Draco. He just took his seat and waited. No one noticed when the Professors coming down the stairs. 

---

Willow picked up the pile of papers on her desk, well their desk as Xander pointed out every time. She checked the syllabuses to make sure they were the correct one for their first class. Xander looked up at the clock. "So do we want to be early, right on time or casually late?"

"Right on time." Willow said her nervousness evident.

"You're going to be fine." He said stalwartly, she always got this way before she did anything. "You just need to get down there and start."

She nodded and Xander grabbed the others papers, following her down the staircase. He watched as the teenagers looked around. He waited until they were closer to the bottom to announce their presence. "Good morning." He called with a smile and all the lingering students rushed to their desk. Xander glanced at his watch. "No hurry, you still have a minute before we start." He laughed. Willow remained quiet but smiling. 

Xander looked out at the students, who were getting ready for class to begin. He recognized a few faces from last night. The class was Slytherins and Gryffindors, from what he had heard: a difficult pairing. Actually, he was looking for Harry Potter, the one he had heard so much about. He was curious but he didn't get a good look at him at dinner. He seemed to be the 'Buffy' of Hogwarts but Xander kept getting distracted by the 'Spike' of Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy. He didn't seem interested in anything, just sat at his desk and pouted.

"Well, we should get started." Willow said at the exact time class was to start; she handed off the papers to Xander. "As you already know we're your new DADA Professors." Willow comfortably even with all eyes on her.

"And only after we accepted the position did we find out that teachers in this position only lasted a year." Xander interrupted good-naturedly as he handed out the papers. 

Willow ignored him and continued. "I'm Rosenberg, he's Harris and if you didn't notice we're Americans. Also I want to make it clear, we are not bother and sister, we are not married, we have just been friends for a very long time. Xand- Professor Harris," She corrected, that was gonna be hard to get used to, "is handing out the course syllabus. Please look over it as I take attendance. If there are any questions, please wait until I'm done." Willow picked up the list. "If I pronounce your name wrong please correct me." She went through the list, trying to pay attention to who was who. 

Xander walked through the isles to pass them out the sheets and was taken aback when he saw the face of the dark haired boy sitting in the back row. "Hi," He said so only he could hear, "Neville, right?" Xander smiled, hoping the tense boy would be at ease. 

"Heello, Professor." He said turning away. 

"Well I'm glad our collusion didn't give you a concussion." He handed him the sheet, hoping that the boy would take a deep breath. Xander returned to his spot next to Willow. He sat down on top of the desk. He waited out the rest of the role call.

"Weasley, Ronald." Was the last name on the list. "Well," Willow cast the sheet aside, "Since it's the first day and first class we're gonna take it slow, as you have already have read on the syllabus today is mostly an introduction and Q&A session." Willow paced back and forth in front of the room. "First we'll go over what our goals for this year. We hope to equip you with our wisdom and knowledge in fight the forces of the Dark Arts. As you are now sixth years, there is an emphasis on Vampires, Demons and other inter-dimensional creatures, which is actually our specialty-"

"Oh and before we forget," Xander interrupted, "it has been pointed up to us several times that we talk-use words that might be strange, confusing or made up. If this happens just ask and we'll elaborate."

Willow nodded then continued, "Since most of what we will be teaching by experience and hands on training with spells. The text book is more of a reference." Some of the students cheered.

"And I'm not sure about any demons but we can probably get a Slayer or two to visit." Xander added.

"Or even maybe a vampire." Willow said, making some of the students laughed.

"Who?" Xander asked softly, pretending the students couldn't hear him. 

"Maybe Angel will visit." She said back to him. 

"And how many times has he lots his soul now?" 

"We'll talk about it later." Willow turned back to the students. "So we've sort of strayed from the introduction. We kind of new at this and this is our first class so" 

"So if any of you have any burning questions feel free to ask." He had barely got the words before one of the students had raised her hand. He smiled, "Yes Harmony?"

"Hermione." Willow corrected for him.

"Ganger." Hermione added, not seeming to mind the butchering of her first name. "I was wondering, how long the two of you lived on the Hellmouth for?" She had her quill over her parchment ready to take down notes.

"We were both born there." Willow answered. "But we didn't know about the Hellmouth until we were fifteen and the Slayer came to town." 

"She's the blond girl in all those pictures." Xander pointed out.

"So you really know the Slayer?" asked one of the other girls.

"Know her; we've both saved her life." Smiled Xander. The students started whisper to each other. "You'll probably hear about us talk about her a lot. And I'm not sure how many of you have been keeping up with the news but there is no longer just one Chosen One. Actually there hasn't been since she diedthe first time. But now there is a lot more of them out there."

"She died? But I thought you said she was still alive?" Asked Ron, loudly. 

"She drowned when she was sixteen. She was only technology dead for a minute. Xander found her in time and preformed CPR and she was alive, again." Willow explained.

"CPR?" 

"Cardiopulmonary resuscitation." Answered Hermione, not that it helped then look up at Willow and Xander, "How are there more Slayers now?"

"Oh, um."

"Professor Rosenberg did that by I'm still not sure what you did."

"I found a way to activate them. It was very complicated and I was able to tap into the original slayer magic and activated them all." Willow said trying not to act embarrassed. 

"She's way too modest. She pulled off a big piece of magic mojo to save the world and she doesn't want any credit for it."

"The Slayers did most of the big stuff and then there was Spike."

"See what I mean." He spoke to the class with easy. Sideman that's was his job, that's what he was good at, that's what he was going to do.

There were a lot more questions. People asking about people in the pictures and how the final battle went down on the Hellmouth. They left out many details. Theses kids already had Voldemort to deal with, they didn't need to about the ultimate First Evil, just yet. Even the American Ministry didn't release that yet. If they ever planned too. Hermione continued to ask more and more questions about what happened to the point where they even had to edit what they did after they left the crater. They managed to tell the tale of their escape from the crater without mention the Post-Apocalyptic-Gathering filled with underage-Slayer drinking, Xander mourning, and Faith and Kennedy doing a drunken-synchronized strip tease in the middle of the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel.

"We slept." Said Willow pointedly. Hermione's hand went up again. "I think that's enough questions, Hermione." She said kindly, "I'm sure I'll have time to answer all of you're questions by the end of the year." Willow smiled, she liked her, Hermione reminded her of herself. "Let's give someone else a chance."

A hand was raised, this time a Slytherin girl, Millicent "It says on the syllabus that we are going to go through, weapons and physical fitness training?"

"Yes. You can't use your wands for everything." Said Xander. "They are easily dropped or broken. Sometimes you need to rely on your own strength. Plus, I'm sure you could stake a vamp with your wand, but if you don't have the strength to get it past the rib cage what good will it do?" Then he thought. "But I supposed there's that ball of Sunlight idea."

"Yes, but you don't need to rely fully on magic. We went a couple years without ever using magic." Supplied Willow.

"You mean you were living on the Hellmouth and your parents didn't insist you learn a simple 'apricor' charm?" Asked Draco, accusingly.

"Oh, our parents didn't use magic." Willow said with a smile.

"You mean your parents are Muggles?" Disgusted.

"Is that a problem?" Xander asked. 

"You mean being taught Defense by a couple of Mudbloods?" He said snidely. There were gasps from all the students.

"Excuse me?" Shocked. 

"I said, I don't think that we could be taught Defense against the Dark arts from a couple of filthy Mudbloods!"   
  
"Detention!" Willow and Xander said together. During they're orientation, they went over rules of conduct and also where informed of words and phases that they might not have known, that would be considered derogatory.

"And if you don't think you can be respectful for the rest of this class, leave right now." Willow added her tone much darker than normal. There was a tense moment when both professors and Draco's eyes were locked. The rest of the class was tense and silent. After a minute Draco got up, took his books and left the classroom. 

"Now let's continue on with class." Willow smiled at the remaining students. "Anymore questions?"

---

"Harry!" Ginny called out from across the hall, she had just finished lunch.

Harry who was walking alone turned around as she ran too him. "Hey, Ginny, how's your first day?"

"So far so good. You had DADA this morning, right?" She asked excitedly, continuing with him down the hall.

"First class, why?"

"Is it true Draco got kick out of class?"

"Yeah, he insulted them right to their faces, called them Mudbloods."

"He's as charming as always. What do you think of them?" She seemed to be leading in her line of questioning.

"They're interesting. They don't seem half as bad as Umbridge. Probably won't be any need for the DA this year." He was still wary. He had liked 'Moody' at first but that didn't end well either.

"Yeah." She said, as they walked. "But is it just me or do they remind you of Ron and Hermione?" She stopped walking and turned to him.

"So that wasn't just me?" He said giving her a smile. 

"Well, I got to get to my next class. Talk to you later, Harry." She ran off down another hall. He smiled after her for a moment before he realized he needed to run off to another class.

---

"Xand-er, I'm tired." Willow whined from her chair in the staff lounge. 

"And it's only the first day." Xander said from the chair next to her. They were exhausted after they're five classes of the day. They had two fifth year classes, two sixth year classes and one seventh year class. By the end they managed to actually do and say all the things they had planned to but messed up on in the early classes. "Is it too late to quit?"

"Yes and your not leaving me."

They were waiting for dinner with most of the rest of the staff. Xander rather would just go back up to their rooms and eat there in peace and quiet with Willow, but they were required to be at all dinner meals for the first week of school. He decided to bask in the sanctuary of the teacher lounge before heading into the very loud and busy Great Hall. The quiet would not last long.

Snape stormed into the room, straight to where the two teachers where always sitting. "What something?" Xander practically whined at him.

"You kicked Draco Malfoy out of class?" He snared at them.

"He insulted us in front of the entire class and was asked to leave if he couldn't behave." Willow told him. "We gave him detention. We don't really understand the points thing yet but it seems unfair to punish them all for one person's actions."

"So he will be accepted back into class?" backing down, realizing Draco had left something out when retelling the situation. Not teacher, not even him would let someone from their own house be that insolent.

"Yes, as long as he does his detention." Said Xander.

"Which is?"

"That's between us and him." 

"Tell him to us in our office after dinner, so we can discuss it." Added Willow.

Snape turned and left the lounge. Xander and Willow remained sitting, still exhausted.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Said Mike sympathetically. "What do you plan on doing for Malfoy's detention? Letting Filch handle it?"

"Nah, I was thinking something more hands on." Said Xander. "Since he seems to have trouble with Muggle-born's he might as well spend some time with them. Us, for example."

"What are we going to have him do, hang out with us as we watch movies?"

"Nothing so much fun." He smiled. "But we'll talk it over when we met with him."

"So any other difficult students?" Asked Mike.

"He's the only one so far." Willow answered. "The rest of them had been good. Especially that Hermione."

"Ah, Miss Granger. She's delightful but she can be a bit much sometimes."

"I'd agree to that. She seems like one of those girls that turned in 20 pages when the assignment for only for three and raises the test curve for the whole class. I had to go to school with one of those." He joked.

"Hey!" Willow smacked his arm. "That was me," she explained to Mike. He smiled then excused himself to talk to the other professor. "So, what did you and that student have to talk about?" 

"I talked to many students today, Will, you'll need to be more specific."

"First period. Neville Longbottom, I think."

"Yeah, Neville." Remembering. "We bumped into each other, literality, in Diagon Alley."

"So that's how you got that mark on your chin." She laughed.

"Yep and he got a nasty bump on his head."

"You know what's really weird: Longbottom was also the name of the woman that you ran into at St. Mungos." 

"On my drugged walk?" She nodded. "That is weird." He agreed.

"Wonder if their related?" She said almost as an after thought.

Xander didn't say anything he was thinking. Every since he had seen Neville this morning he had been thinking about his Grandmother's reaction that day in the Alley. He knew there was something to all this. It was nagging at him, he new he could put the pieces together but he didn't know what he'd find when he did. He decided to do what he always had done: keep his mouth shut about it.

---

There was no doubt that Draco Malfoy was pissed off. He knew he should have never done that to his teachers but he didn't give a damn. Now he was expected to talk to them, it was only the first day. He had even gotten yelled at by his Head of House, who almost never yelled at him. It wasn't just them being Mudbloods but how it was so obvious, they didn't even try to hide it. Everything seemed to just be going to hell in his life. 

The office door was open as he walked up too it. He decided to eavesdrop and spy before going in. Rosenberg was sitting on the on the desk and Harris was sitting correctly behind it. She was twisted and leaning back to look over what he was looking at. Draco rolled his eyes, from his prospective they were flirting. He couldn't believe Dumbledore hired them. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Draco." Said Willow.

"You wanted to see me." He walked into the room.

"Yes, close the door and then sit down." Said Xander, Willow pointed to the chair across from them. They're expression were now stoic. 

Draco cautiously sat down. He knew what he had to do; he looked up at them, trying to put on his best innocent face. Having both of them stare at him was no problem. "I'm sorry."

The expressions on the Professors faces didn't change, and just watched him for a minute before Willow turned back to look at Xander. "Buy that?" She asked Xander.

"Did your father let you watch 'A Charley Brown Christmas'?" He said to make Willow smile.

She turned back and looked at the blonde teenage boy. "That's a 'no' by the way." Draco sighed.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Said Xander, trying to sound and look very professional behind the desk. "You're on your house team, isn't that right?"

"Yes." Draco replied, preparing himself for the possibility he maybe kicked of the team. 

"You usually practice in the afternoon and evenings?" Xander asked. Willow just remained sitting on the desk offering no sympathy or emotion.

"Yes." Damn, he was really gonna get kicked off.

"Well, don't worry. You're detention won't interfere. Since you seem to have a problem with Muggle-borns you might as well spend time with one. You will meet me every morning at six a.m. at the Courtyard Door." 

"For to do what and for how long?"

"You'll find out tomorrow and for as long as it takes." 

There were a few minutes of silence before Willow broke it. "Your class has small assignment, it's on the syllabus, and you're still responsible for it."

"Is that it?" Draco asked trying to hide his distain. 

"Yes for today. Just keep in mind you still have a chance to be on either are good side or our bad side. Choose wisely." She warned. "You're dismissed."

Draco got slowly out of his seat to leave. Well at least he didn't get kicked off the team. "Oh wear comfortable clothes." Xander called to him as he left. Willow got up and closed the door to the office.

"So you're making his detention to be your workout partner?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"It seemed like a good idea. I won't bug you to get up with me."

"No it seems like a good idea. Either he'll get used to you or resent you. Either way fun for me." Willow smiled and started tidy up the office. She picked up the staff bulletin. "Oh, I'm on duty tonight." 

"Am I?"

"No you're on tomorrow night with Hooch." 

"Then who are you with?" 

"Sprout, so it should be fun."

"How am I supposed to get to sleep without your bedtime stories?"

"I won't be away for long. Plus this whole co-dependent thing has got to end sometime, Xander."

"Yeah, yeah. You say this and then when you can't sleep"

"Oh, shut up."

"When do you have to go?" 

"Not for a few more hours. I think I'm gonna write everyone back home a letter." She said getting ready to leave the office. 

"That sounds like a plan. You know, if I was back home I'd be watching TV." He got up and tried to find the light switch.

"You were always watching TV." She waited for him. "Lights off." She said with a laugh.

The lights turn off. "You mocking me?"

"No. You just forget about the lack of electricity sometimes." They walked into the hall and back up to their rooms.

"No, the TV thing."

"Hey, I love TV. I watched with you all the time." She defended herself. 

"Yeah, yeah" They continued up the stairs, smiles on their faces. "This is really working for us isn't it? We got a rocky start but it's"

"For us." Willow wrapped her arms around his arm and they march up the stairs together. 

  
**End Chapter 7.**

Next time: You'll just have to wait and see. I'm hoping i can get it out before Thanksgiving. :) Remember feedback always appreciated.  



	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but it just hasn't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off** (8/?)

**Summary:** Post- Chosen, Willow and Xander have been invited to teach at Hogwarts. The two best friends on a new mission to teach teenage witches and wizards the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Xander discovers something important about his past. (won't be for a while and i don't want to give it away)

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens). 

**Parings:** Willow/?, Xander/?

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people curse and drink a lot. 

**Chapter Comments:** First off everybody thank Heiress for betaing! Thanks! Also this chapter was split in two but this seemed like a good breaking point. And anyone that is wondering Mike is a just a OC, he's not anyone I know or a mary sue, he's just a character I put in that Xander could be friends with. Well thats about it. Than ks everyone that reviewed. Due to resent travel I dedicate this chapter to anyone whos airport delay was longer than their flight. Hope you all enjoy. 

Again no reason for the title just picked a quote from 'Earshot'. 

------------------------------------------  


**Chapter 8: Students. If we could just get rid of all the students**

_Dear Willow and Xander,  
  
Hey, guys! How are things going over there? How are your classes? I finally got the package the two of you sent me. CB must being getting really tired flying our letters back and forth. Giles is actually thinking of getting one for us so we don't have to wait for CB or pay for it at the Wizarding post office in Cleveland. I think it will be cool. Anyway, I loved the picture you sent. Giles put it up on the mantle so we can see you waving to us when we go in the living room. Faith thinks it's creepy. Oh, Xander, the new eye looks great! I've added all the clippings to my book. I'm gonna have the most awesome Watcher's Diary ever! The Demon book was great too, but Giles borrowed it for research and I haven't seen it since. I'll have to sneak into his office and take it back.   
Everything else here is pretty good. School started, it's pretty lame but isn't it always? Thanks to Robin I got credit for all of my classes last year I never finished. Yay! I'm a Junior!   
Buffy left last week for her vacation, it's being disguised as the 'Great Slayer Hunt'. I don't miss her yet but I will soon. The other Slayers and I have issues. They keep acting like I'm a nark 'cause I'm watcher Jr. Liked I'd tell Giles anything! They're just being jerks. They say hi, by the way.   
Anyway, I better end this letter soon; Giles is letting me go on patrol tonight. Only if I finish my homework. Hope school is going well, tell me about all the students, I can't wait to get another letter. I miss you guys so much. Will I be able to visit during winter break? Giles has been telling me all about the Wizarding World and Hogwarts. It sounds so cool. He wouldn't say anything about Snape though, the minute I asked he cleaned his glasses and changed the subject. I'll write again really soon,   
  
Love,  
Dawn_

_P.S. It turns out that "USA Today" has a Wizarding section. Giles got a subscription for us. Check out the clipping I sent you, there is a surprise. It's from a couple of weeks ago._

Xander reread the letter they received last night. The headline had read: "Slayer and her Watcher Speak Out!". The article is about how Buffy and Giles made an appeal to the American Ministry supporting keeping the Hellmouth in its jurisdiction. That the Slayers and Watchers couldn't keep the world safe on their own and need a nation to back them up. It was really rather moving. Though Xander assumed the stirring speech Buffy gave was written out by Giles and Robin.

Reading the letter made him even more homesick. Not for the home itself but the family he left there. He missed Dawnie a whole lot and couldn't wait until she came to visit. Willow had already written a response but he would write his own later today. Now it was just about time to be meeting Draco to go running. He started his way down to the first floor. 

His detention idea had worked out to be more difficult than he had planned. He had hoped to at least be able to talk to the boy but he was very difficult to engage in conversation. It had been a week and there was almost no progress. The only time Draco ever seemed receptive was when Xander told him that he didn't have detention on the weekend. It wasn't even Xander being his nice self; he was just so worn out from teaching. Draco wasn't bad to go running with, it was more fun than trying to wake up Willow to go with him. 

Xander saw him waiting for him by the door, starting his stretches. He must really want out of his detention Xander thought. This was the first time he was on time and ready to go. The first day he arrived almost a half hour late and hadn't taken Xander's advice and wore his school clothes and almost threw a fit when he got all sweaty. "Well do you need more time to stretch or are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready." Draco answered. 

"Then let's go." Xander started out at his usual slow place as they ran outside and headed off in the path around the castle. After a few minutes of silence Xander spoke again, "You know this whole thing will go a lot quicker if we talk."

"Fine." He conceded. 

"How are your classes going?"

"Fine."

"Have any questions about stuff you learned in class?"

"No."

"You really know how to make conversation." Xander waited a few minutes before saying anything else. "Do you know if anyone from your family, say about hundred and twenty years ago got turned into a vampire?"

"No I don't." He continued jogging. "Why?"

"Oh there is just this vampire I know, used to know that reminds me of you. His name was Spike or William the Bloody, maybe you've heard of him?" Xander spent the rest of they're time talking about vampires. He could only hope that Draco was listening. That what he and Willow hoped he did during class. He never spoke, never seemed interested in anything they were teaching. The only time he even reacted to something was on his second day of class and he and Willow demonstrated advanced wandless magic to the class. Draco couldn't even help but be impressed. Maybe he could get him to open up if he brought up another cool topic. Damn, Harris he thought to himself, when did you start thinking like a teacher?

---

Classes were going really well. Xander really liked working with the younger students. Willow thought he did much better relating to them than she did. It was probably because he was still a big kid himself. The students liked him too; they even went to him for help. This is when he realized that he had studied for this job, he remembered a surprising amount about the demons he spent hours researching in high school. 

He was even getting used to being on duty all the time. It really was nothing. Living all that time at 'Camp Summers' was good practice. Hell, this place was much easier, it wasn't forty girls sharing one bathroom all under the fear they could be slaughtered at any minute. Willow was having a great time. She was settled in and loved lecturing to the class. She of course was much better with the older kids. She explained things with her own sense of humor or with interjections from Xander. Except when she was with Tara, he had never seen Willow so happy all the time. She wasn't worried about her magic troubles either.

Xander could now look out at not a sea of unknown teenagers but his students. However, there were several students he kept an eye on more then others. There was Draco of course. That kid was gonna do something more then just mouth off to teachers one of these days, that is, unless someone kept him on the right path. The other was Neville. He was so self conscious during class, scared to answer any questions. Willow had suggested that maybe they should meet him and talk it over.

"Don't they have a school consular for that?" Xander said hesitantly.

"We're in Britain not the US; they're not as big the talking-touchy-feely as we are. I'll send a note for him to meet him in our office."

"No," Xander said surprising her, "that will just make him more nervous, getting sent to the teacher's office. The whole time he's waiting it will just make things worse."

"You're right, maybe we should just spontaneously-"

"Just me." Willow looked at him worried. "Trust me I've been where he's been. You can be kind of a scary teacher and one on one is a lot more of a level playing field. And you know, I'm big funny Xander. Not as threatening as Willow the Wicked."

"Wow, you've thought this through." 

"Yeah, you know me, I'm Mr. Teacher now."

"Willow the Wicked?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"It sounded better in my head."

Xander spotted Neville sitting alone on the lawn doing homework. Xander started walking over but tripped on his own robes. He hated them so much; they were heavy and, in his mind pointless. He assumed since he wasn't teaching it was acceptable to just walk around in his jeans and button down shirt. He draped the robe over his arm and continued over to Neville.

"What you working on?" Xander asked as he got close.

Neville nervously looked up from his book and flinch when he realized a teacher was looming over him. "P-potions, sir." He stuttered.

Xander sat down next to him. "Favorite subject?"

Neville hesitated before he answered. "N-no, sir."

"Yeah, me neither." He sighed looking off into the distance. "Especially being taught by Snape. That wasn't any fun."

"You where taught by Snape? But" He stopped, remembering he was taking to a teacher.

"Because I'm an American and he couldn't have been my teacher? Well, I have a confession to make. I didn't start studying magic until about a month and half ago." The boy's jaw dropped. "I didn't even know until I was asked to come and teach. Willow was always the magical one. She started teaching me some stuff before we got here and then Dumbledore asked some of the teachers to help out. Snape and I didn't work out well. He's was always staring down my neck."

"He does that to me too. I'm always messing up."

"Me too. Luckily for me I had Will. She's been helping me since we were in Kindergarten."

"Hermione usually helps me." 

"Always good to have a super-smart friend."

"You've, really, only been practicing magic since July?" A little dumbfounded.

"Well, I've done some before. A few years ago I set a book on fire by accident. And this combined essence thing. There was some other small stuff that I really don't want to get into right now." Xander waited a moment before changing the subject; the silence was a little nerve-racking. "So as long as I'm here has anything we've been teaching that's given you any trouble?"

"No, sometimes it takes me a little longer to do the spells but I get them." He looked like he was considering saying something more but didn't.

Xander picked up on it and inquired. "Something else?"

"Well it's just the psychical fitness section is coming up so soon and I'm not in the best of shape"

"Well I'll tell you what," he didn't need to wait for him to finish explaining, "I go running every weekday morning at six. Feel free to join me any time. Just beware I'm also using it as Draco's detention. But if you want a head start come on and join us. You don't even need to stay the whole time."

"Alright." 

Xander looked around; he had done what he planned to do so now it was time to go. "Well remember if you have any trouble with anything feel free to talk to Professor Rosenberg or myself. She's just like me; if you have any questions we're not gonna bite your head off." Xander smiled, got up, and headed back to the castle. 

---

"Hey, Will, ready to head down to dinner?" Xander peaked into their shared office.

"Just a second." She said going over papers. "I just want to finish this last one." Only a few weeks in and they had already given out a paper to the first and second years. It was simple compared to the ones the fifth and sixth years would turn in the next week. They had divided up the grading but Xander was already done with his. He was what he liked to be called an easy grader. Willow liked to double check everything. She put down her quill. "Alright, done for now." She got up and met him at the door."

"Let's get something to eat." 

Dinner was always the same at the teachers table. Hooch would be spreading the resent rumors, Dumbledore would make sure to ask every teacher at least one question and Xander and Willow would sit together mumbling comments to each other. They both thought it was weird; all this concentrated time together led them to regress to they'll former friendship, the goofy, mocking, playful times before they had gotten in so deep with all the big bads. It was both reassuring and creepy. 

Xander did his usual scan of the students. He'd have a select few he looked out for. So far he knew very little of the 'Boy Who Lived'. He was quiet in class but he would just think of how Buffy used to act to explain it. He had a destiny and that doesn't always include school. He was very good learning his spells however. Next was Neville. He wondered if he's see the boy show up to go running tomorrow morning. The next place to turn to was Draco. Xander was surprised that today he was not sandwiched between Crabbe and Goyle but talking to another girl in his house. It wouldn't have normally caught his attention but he could not remember the student's name or which class she was in. He seemed very drawn into the conversation. 

Xander nudge Willow's arm, taking her out of her conversation with McGonagall. "What?"

"What's the name of the girl talking to Malfoy?"

"Uh, um, that's" looking over at the Slytherin table. She seemed disappointed. "Oh I can't remember." She turned back to McGonagall and asked her the same question. Minerva seemed upset when she didn't recognize the student. She asked Snape who didn't know either. He should have, she was in his house, and she was wearing Slytherin robes. Snape stood up to get a better look and think of an action. Xander was much quicker he now remembered why she was familiar.

"She was at the wedding." Said Xander to Willow, fearfully. He quickly got up and rushed to the situation. 

Willow's thoughts only took seconds. Wedding. Anya. His family. Her family Vengeance Demon! Willow shot up and saw the green amulet around the girls neck. She quickly asked Dumbledore a question before catching up with Xander. Snape followed right behind her. 

Xander felt the red hot rage run through him as he approached the table. By now the commotion at the staff table had started to attract student attention. "Don't say anything to her, Malfoy!" Called Willow. 

Draco and everyone sitting jumped back as Xander grabbed the girls shoulder and pulled her off the bench. "What do you think your doing?" Xander yelled at the girl, her falling to the floor. Her hair flung over her face blocking it from view. 

"What are you doing to her?" asked Draco completely dumb founded that his teacher would attack a student. There were other gasps and surprised noises from the other students. 

Xander ignored them, keeping all his attention on the girl pulling herself off the floor. He reached forward with his hand and pulled the necklace from around her neck until it snapped and flew into his hand. 

"Hey!" said the girl now standing up, hair still covering her face. As she stood it was clear she was taller than when she was when sitting next to Draco, she changed. "You insolent man! Give that back!" She shook her head so her hair no longer covered her face.

The students screamed and backed away, everyone except Draco who was frozen in his seat. The pretty Slytherin girl he was talking to face was scarred and veiny. "Val?" he said weakly. 

Draco's whisper help Xander remember her name. "Like ordering me is gonna give you it back, Valkyrie." Xander stood strong. When Valkyrie lounged for him, he tossed the necklace to Willow, whom he could see coming up behind him. Xander was ready for Val's attack and caught her by the throat backing her into the wall, trapping her there. Willow narrowed in continuing to back him up. "What are you doing here?" Xander demanded. 

"Punishing you." She hissed. 

"Why?"

"Because you killed them." 

Xander flinched. "Who?"

"Anyanka and Halfrek." 

"I didn't kill them." Xander let go, he knew he had Willow support if he needed it.

"You are the cause of their deaths!" She spit. "You where the man to be scorned with the Wish. You are the reason Anyanka became weak and human! Then you scorned her, sending her back the vengeance world broken! That's why she gave it up and why Halfrek had to die for it."

"D'Hoffryn did all that." Willow said darkly. "You shouldn't have come here. You couldn't have had permission. This place, these students are off limits."

Xander was looking into Valkyrie's eyes, she looked frightened. He used his eye to look back at Willow, her eyes were black. Xander let go and Willow moved to his side. Without her amulet she wasn't going anywhere. "This was the only place I could go. These where the only ones that would ever wish to harm you!" she turned to Willow. "You should understand!" She pleaded no doubt to get her necklace back. "It was worth the chance to make him pay!"

"Tell D'Hoffryn that." Willow scolded talking Xander's hand. He was almost frozen where he was standing; she went into his mind and quickly calmed him, giving him the words to the enchantment. "Recursus Arashmaharr." They called in unison using both of their magic's, a green light emulated and enveloped Valkyrie and then she faded from where she stood.

There was a moment the Great Hall remained still. The students back at the far side of the room. The Professors stopped calming the students. The stillness was only broken when Xander let go of Willow's hand and turned around to look at everyone around the room, then briskly walked out of the Hall. Talk and movement began again. Dumbledore tried to calm the fearful students. Draco, who had not moved from his seat at the Slytherin table, did not hear the words of Snape, who was trying to talk to him. Willow closed her eyes, calming her dark magic's. 

Willow looked towards the doors then down at the necklace in her hand. "Give this to Dumbledore." She said to Snape, barely looking at his face, she had much deeper concerns. Once it was securely in his hand she was already on her way to the door.

---

Willow found Xander in an alcove not far from the Great Hall. He was slumped against the wall. "Xander!" She called distressed running to him. "You okay?"

"I can't tell." He said as he massaged his temples. He started to pace back and forth in the alcove. Willow tried to stop him but he pushed her off. "She was right, it is my fault." He yelled in a low voice. "It's my fault" he kept repeating. As his voice dwindled he began to slide down the wall until he was crouching near the floor. 

"It's not." She said firmly, kneeling down beside him. "They made their own choices. They didn't die because of you."

"I scorned Cordelia."

"'We' scorned Cordelia." She gave him her best resolved face. "She was just looking for someone to blame. That has nothing to do with us."

Xander got up and left the alcove. Willow had to run to keep up with him, as he made his way down the hall. "I need to get out of here."

"Wanna go for a walk around the grounds?"

"I just feel so trapped. Like the walls are closing in." He stopped.

"Go. Take tomorrow off. Take a long weekend. Relax a little. Go back to Diagon Alley, you liked it there." She said trying to give him a quick solution. 

"It won't change that it's my fault."

"Will you stop saying that?! If we are going to blame ourselves going all the way back to scorning Cordy, then blame me for not getting up the guts to kiss you sooner. We can play the blame game all the way back to Hitler, who caused my grandfather to leave Germany. Or your grandparents for getting divorced and your grandfather and your mother moving to Sunnydale. 

"I guess," he said just internally blaming himself. Willow knew it, she held onto his hand. They stood in the hall like that for a few minutes. "You'd be okay if I go away for a while?"

"Yeah, I'll be just fine."

"Dumbledore-"

"He'll understand."

"Okay." He looked up at one of the big windows. "I'll go back a bag." He said distantly before walking off. 

Willow waited and watched him walk up the stairs. She was only motivated to move when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Draco walking towards her. "Yes?" She tried to mask her concern with a smile.

"Professor McGonagall said I should talk to you about what happened. Did I-"

"You didn't do anything wrong." She assured him. "She was a vengeance demon. She blames him for the deaths of two fellow demons." She paused a moment to think. "Did Dumbledore go to his office?"  
"I don't know, but he left the Great Hall after Professor Snape gave him the necklace.

"His office then." She looked around the hall. "I'm still not good with this place, can you take me there?"  
  
Draco nodded lead her. "Why me?" he asked while they were climbing the stairs.

"Vengeance Demons harness the power of the wish; you were the most likely target to wish something against him. She probably started talking about how unfair he was, and what you'd 'wish' would happened to him. I'm giving you the digest version. I know I'll be explaining this in class tomorrow." When he didn't say anything Willow continued on. "Don't worry he won't hold it against you. Every few months I have the urge to wish something bad upon him."

"Really?"

"He may be my best friend but he can get on my nerves." She said trying to lighten the mood, Draco laughed. Before she knew it she was at the gargoyle. "Thank you for escorting me." 

"You're welcome." 

As he turned to go back Willow called out to him again. "You're detention tomorrow morning has been canceled. After class tomorrow, I wait and I tell you if it's gonna be made up or not."

---

"Did you speak to D'Hoffryn?" Willow asked as she walked in the door.

"You just missed him." Dumbledore answered, offering her a seat on the couch. Willow didn't take it.

"Was he angry?"

"Very. The deal about keeping his demons out of this school has been going on for generations. He was quite adamant that she would not go unpunished."

"How did she get pass the wards? This place is supposed to be protected."

"It is but the realm of Arashmaharr is outside of our wards, we have never been able to end intrusions by their residence. Luckily for us, D'Hoffryn can be reasoned with. He wanted me to say hello to you for him. He was surprised you left it to him to deal with her." 

Willow's cheeks went red and a nervous smile crossed over her face. "I didn't want her to be stuck in the school." 

"That would probably be best." He smiled, popping a lemon drop into his mouth and offered her one. She shook her head no. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes. Xander is going to leave tonight for a long weekend." Then added under her breath, "Hopefully just the weekend."

"That's perfectly understandable." He could see Willow was concerned. "He will be alright Ms. Rosenberg."

"I know, he got through the worst of losing Anya. He just needs to be alone for a little while. Hard to get past something while being on duty 24/7."

"Well I will make sure all his duties get covered. Have a good night."

"You too. Goodnight."

---

The next morning, Willow woke up in Xander's bed. He left around eight the night before and 'floo'ed to the Leaky Caldron. Willow was doing fine, taking over his grading but she found it hard to be without him after they being inseparable since July. This was good for them but last night Willow ended up sleeping in his bed just out of habit. Her first day teaching without Xander. Willow turned over in the bed and considered not getting up. She heard her alarm bells ring again and opened her eyes. It was going to be a long day. 

**End Chapter 8.**  


Next time: Willow teaches her first class without Xander.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but it just hasn't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off** (9/?)

**Summary:** Post- Chosen, Willow and Xander have been invited to teach at Hogwarts. The two best friends on a new mission to teach teenage witches and wizards the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Xander discovers something important about his past. (won't be for a while and i don't want to give it away)

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens). 

**Parings:** Willow/?, Xander/?

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people curse and drink a lot. 

**Chapter Comments:** First off everybody thank Heiress for betaing! Thanks, again! Okay notes: Well it is surprising hard to write Willow babbling but it was fun. Hmm... Can't think of much else to say, keep getting distracted shiny things on TV so i'm gonna post. Enjoy. 

------------------------------------------  


**Chapter 9: Half of a Whole**

Willow shooed the students from asking questions before class began. They were all asking about what happened at dinner the night before. She was able to calm all of them, even Hermione, by promising that she would address it all in class. She looked out at her 6th year Slytherin and Gryffindor class and wished (No she wasn't supposed to use that word) she had worked out what she was supposed to say last night. Well there was no time for that now, she needed to start class.

"Good morning, everyone. As I had promised everybody asking, we will spend at least part of this class talking about what happened at dinner last night. As you can see Professor Harris isn't here. He has gone away for the weekend. Which now I will try to explain." She stopped and took a deep breath. "So the demon last was called a Vengeance Demon. If you have your books with you please turn to page 596, I want to update some information. So Vengeance demons or Justice Demons as they liked to be called now are the minions of the Demon D'Hoffryn who rules over the dimension of Arashmaharr. Most of his demons were human and made into demons by him, they go around seeking vengeance or 'justice' for the scorned. They harness the power of the wish which is controlled by the power source, the amulet they wear around their necks. That's why Professor Harris removed the necklace before attacking." That was good, simple and she did not babble.

Of course there was a question. She knew that there would be, everyone in the Great Hall could hear what Valkyrie had shouted. "Why did she come here?"

"She came here hoping someone would make a wish against Professor Harris."

"Why?" asked Pansy. 

"That's a longer story. I guess it all started back when we were in High School and he he was dating this girl, Cordelia." Willow walked over to the posted pictures and pointed out the brunette. "She was a really popular girl and when she started dating Xander it was looked at as a step down, so when he kissed m-someone else she wished vengeance on him. Well long story short the demon that came to help her, Anyanka, patron demon of women scorned was caught and lost her power source. She was trapped in the body of the 17-year-old persona she taken on." She walked over to another picture and pointed her out. "Well a few months later she was looking for a Prom date, Prom is this big party for seniors, she asked Xander to take her. Him being dateless said okay." She saw the shock expressions and stopped her babbling. 

"He dated a demon?" Parvati exclaimed.

"She was an ex-demon. And after prom when they started dating, she helped us fight on the Hellmouth. The Demon thing was not a big deal for us. For two years my friend the slayer You kids all know about Angelus from history class? Well he got cursed with a soul about a hundred years back, started fighting for good and dating my friend. Of course it didn't work out because of the happiness clause in the curse and the whole vampire/vampire slayer thing. He went evil a couple of times because of it. Thanks to me and a little gypsy magic he's safely contained again." She gave a smile.

"You actually know Angelus?" Lavender said in awe, "Is he as attractive as the drawings of him?" 

"Well, I never really" She walked over to the pictures on the wall. There was a group picture from the 'Spring Fling' dance, she took it off the wall and pointed him out to her. "Look for yourself." The giggled as they looked at the picture. "He and his group of demon hunters work out of LA. All the nonsense that happened last year was all their problem to deal with. Now they run an evil law firm they're trying to reform." She had one of her peppy smiles. She paused trying to think about what to say next.

"You were talking about Professor Harris and the demon." Hermione kindly prompted.

"Oh, right, I'm way off track. If any of you were wondering why Xander and I teach together- Harris and I," she quickly corrected, "this is it. Anya and he were together for a few years. There was nothing really demony about her except for one incident involving jealousy and a troll that I shouldn't really go into now. Anyway just before the Slayer died, the second time, they got engaged and less than a year later he left her at the altar. Before you past judgment, he was confronted by something that wanted revenge on Anya from her demon days and he showed Xander the worst possible future for them. Anyway before he realized how much of idiot he was, D'Hoffryn gave Anya her old job back. Well she didn't have a taste for it anymore and after a really bad wish wanted to get it taken back. She offered to give up her life but D'Hoffryn is not the leader of the vengeance world for nothing, he took the life of her best vengeance demon friend, Halfrek instead. Anya was made human again." Willow stopped talking and looked up with a pained expression. She went over to her copy of the text book. "For Anyanka, on page 559, where it says 'death: n/a" please change to 'May 20th 2003, fighting on the side of good during Battle of the Hellmouth'." Willow took the quill from next to her and changed the information inside her own book as well. She stopped and looked at the words she wrote down in her book. She couldn't think about that more, she didn't not want to start tearing up in the middle of class.

A question from a student helped break her thoughts. "So why did that demon-whatever her name was-" started Ron.

"Valkyrie." Hermione corrected.

"Val- blamed the Professor. It wasn't his fault?"

"Insane demon logic." Was all Willow could think to say. 

"Why did you all date demons?" Ask Millicent sounding snobby.

"It just happens when you live on the Hellmouth. The Slayer falls for vampires and her little sister dated one once. Harris is kind of demon magnet. There was a She-mantis, an Inca mummy girl, almost got bled into the Hellmouth by his Valentines date this year." She laughed. "Even Cordelia ended up turning half demon, and gave birth to the thing that almost ate L.A. Hmm" She couldn't help but think there was something she was missing about her trip to L.A., like there was a gap in her memory. She quickly brushed it off. "Well he's not the only one, I dated a werewolf for a few years. Oz, he's a musician." The class gawked at her again. "Did I say something wrong?"

"A Werewolf?" said Dean in disbelief. 

"Is there something wrong with that?" Almost sarcastically.

"He was a werewolf?" Crabbe asked again skeptically. 

"You kids do know about werewolves, don't you?"

"Yes we do." Harry spoke up. "Professor Lupin, are DADA teacher 3rd year, was one."

"Then what's the big?" 

"They are very much discriminated against." Said Hermione and she couldn't help but look over at her Slytherin classmates as she added, "Once his status was discovered he was forced to leave. 

"That's horrible!" Willow was outrage. "Werewolves are normal people the majority of the month. I've noticed way too much discrimination in the Wizarding world."

"Then you must know about the treatment of the house elves, then" Hermione said excitedly hoping that Willow would help her with S.P.E.W.

Willow cut her off as the rest of the students sighed. "You know we should meet after class and discuss this further." Hermione nodded and agreed. "Well let's get back onto our schedule lesson, shall we." She went to check her notes. "Alright, any question about your paper?"

After class most students filed out, all but three. Hermione wanted to make a time to tell Willow about SPEW, she assumed Malfoy was hanging around to find something out about his detention from now on, and Neville had fallen asleep at his desk. Willow would wake him before her next class came in. 

"Longbottom is such a baby. Can even stay awake in class. Probably forgot he was supposed to stay awake" Malfoy laughed. He thought no one else could hear him.

Willow dropped her conversation with Hermione when she heard the comment. "That's enough Draco. Just for that you're getting a make-up detention this weekend. Please leave my classroom." With respect for everyone well in her mind, her temper was much easier to reach. Draco sighed in annoyance and left.

"I heard Neville was waiting by the courtyard since 6 this morning." Afford Hermione as they both looked at the sleeping Neville.

"Why was he waiting there?"

"He said something about meeting Professor Harris." 

Willow's eyes widened. "Oh, shit." She sighed, upset with herself. "Hermione, why don't you get going, we'll talk more tomorrow." Hermione said goodbye and left, leaving Willow to go wake Neville.

"Neville," she gently shook his arm. 

"What?" he popped up. "Oh I feel asleep?" he looked around. 

"Class is over." She said as kindly as possible. 

"Oh." He was very embarrassed and started putting his books together.

"You still have about time to get to your next class." She sat down at the desk next to him. "I wanted to apologize, actually. I'm told you got up early and waited for Xander. I was supposed to take care of that, it's my fault."

"No, Ma'am, I didn't tell him I was going." Trying to take the blame that he was used too.

Willow gave him a big smile. "He should be back Monday morning, but I'm not sure, so if one of us doesn't tell you he'll be there, don't get up so early. I sure won't. I personally think he's crazy." 

"Thank you." He said, surprised by how nice his new teachers really were. He got up and headed to the door, Willow got up and handed him a book he had left on the desk. He walked out just as her next class was coming in. 

"Bye, Neville. Good morning, Professor Rosenberg." Said Ginny as she entered the classroom. She went to her desk and Luna followed after her. The rest of the 5th year Gryffindor/Ravenclaws filed in. 

"Good morning." Willow went back to her desk in the front of the room. 

"Is it true Professor Harris dated a demon and you dated a werewolf?" 

Willow let herself a laugh. She knew that when she babbled to her first period, everyone would know everything she said by the end of the day. She did not, however expect everyone to know by the next class, she looked out at her eager class. She had a lot of explaining to do, again.

---

Willow sat and listened to Hermione's spiel about SPEW over tea in her office Saturday afternoon. When Hermione finished speaking, Willow put down her cup, "I agree with you completely. Forced servitude, no rights, slavery in any form is wrong. But" she paused trying to make what she wanted to say next come out well. "They don't seem to want to be saved. You can't force someone to do something they don't believe is true. It like drug addicts, they never do anything about it they realize they have a problem, no matter if they have an intervention or not."  
"Well what do you suggest?" Hermione was very grateful to have an adult conversation about this. 

"Education. If they are educated they will learn about freedom and rights and my want to seek them out on there own."

"That's a good idea. I could educate the elves. I look for some books in the library." 

"So have you chosen a subject for you paper yet?"

"Yes." She took a sip of her tea. "I was planning on doing research on mythical spells and charms associated with the dark arts.. There are so many that are rumored to be that are just folk legend and I'm going to determine why they are believe to be real."

"Interesting, such as?"

"Resurrection spells. There are so many get none of them are true and never work."

Willow looked surprised. "Who said that?"

"It was in our book from last year."

"That's not true."

"We'll they have brought people back," She continued, "But none have brought back the soul or have had major side effects. They all had to be killed."

"That's not true." Willow tried to choose her next words carefully, so not to scare her. "Very powerful witches and wizards are able to bring back the dead in full living order. I know, very well a successful resurrection. The Slayer friend of mine, that's how she came back the second time. She was a success, but of course there was psychological trauma."

"Oh well then maybe I should try a different subject. Most of my paper was based around that." She shrugged. "Any suggestions?"

---

Willow was feeling the effects of time without Xander. She didn't realize how lonely this place got without him. All the teachers where overly nice to her now and the students were always eager to talk to one of their new favorite teachers but there was no one she could just be herself with. She wondered how Xander was doing on his own. Was he sitting in his hotel wondering what she was doing, probably not but thinking it made her happy.

She was back in her office again, waiting on Draco for his detention. She couldn't figure out why he was so mean to everyone. She decided that his detention with her will to help her clean the office, which Xander had almost refused to do. It got surprisingly messy since they arrived, they're rooms maybe automatically cleaned but not the office. There papers where everywhere and out of order and now they had grades and papers to keep track of, they were always in a hurry or to tired to do anything. She might as well be productive as she gave Draco a lesson in 'Muggle Appreciation'. He would have to help without using any magic.

"If this wasn't my detention, would you still be doing this the muggle way?" Draco asked as dusted up one of the shelves.

"Yes." She answered, sorting papers at her desk. "I can't use magic for everything, makes you dependant and rather lazy. Though I really wish you kids could use computers, it would clear up all this paper clutter."

"Computer?" 

"Um a machine to type papers and play games on. Also research, if you have the internet but you probably don't know anything about that. You might want to learn more about the Muggle world more before you judge." She went on, the office was looking better already.

Draco stopped what he was doing and turned to his teacher. "Why do you care so much?"

"About?"

"Me."

She put down what she was doing. "Well you're my student."

"But I insulted you in front of the whole class on the first day of classes."

Willow chuckled. "We'll we didn't think you where hopeless, just needed to learn respect and tolerance. Plus he really needed a running partner, he won't stop bugging me." Draco laughed. "You were almost in the clear too, after you handled the demon thing I was thinking of ending your detention then I heard you make fun of Neville."

"So if I just kept my mouth shut"

"Yep." She smiled. "You'd be free now." She smiled wide. "Get back to work." She laughed.

He sighed. "You're not like any teacher I ever had."

"Is that good or bad? Don't worry be honest, no detention will result as long as you're not intentionally hurtful."

"I don't know." He said honestly. 

"See, still hope for you. Don't forget to organize the bookshelf." She reminded him.

"Can I ask you some questions?" She noticed he had been growing closer to her since the demon incident.

"Shoot."

"Why did you're eyes turn black the other night? The only time I heard of that happened was wizards that used dark magic."

Willow bit her lip. "I've done things I'm not proud of, did things I didn't know were wrong. But I actually just did it to scare her." 

"Well that seemed to work."

"Yes it did." The conversation fell silent but Willow wanted it to continue. "So you're Wizarding World...Wizard, what's that like?"

---

Willow left the library, books in hand, to study in her own room. She was systemically trying to read anything that struck her fancy. It was Sunday night and she was beginning to wonder if Xander was coming back. The other teachers were concerned for her, they seemed to take Xander's leaving as some sort of break up. If this weekend proved anything is that they were not completely dependant on each other. However she really wanted to tell her friend and co-teacher about her progress with Draco.

As she was walking through the staff hall she heard a noise coming from the storage closet near the stairs. "Hello?" she called as she got closer to it. There was no response but there was still noise and movement within. She slowly and cautiously opened the closet door. "Oh my goddess!" She jumped back, frozen in fear.

It was herself: black haired, black eyed, all veiny coming out of the closet to her. She couldn't move, couldn't process what was happening, she could only stare into her own cold dark eyes that seemed to peer deep inside her. 

"Willow!" She heard being called to, just before getting pushed to the ground and out of the way. 

Xander had seen Willow open the closet door and the figure that came from it. When he saw the two Willows standing, he could see the dark version of his friend was not what it appeared to be, all he could think of was to get his Willow away. Now that she was no longer in the way, the figure that was once her was now Caleb. Now Xander was frozen in place, he could not see past the façade as he had before. 

Willow, on the floor, regained her composure. "Boggart!" she said aloud and removed her wand. "Riddikulus!" She called out and the imposing figure of Caleb in black was now an absurd image of Caleb in a pink fur thong. Willow got up and pushed it back into the closet. 

"Boggart?" Xander asked through heavy breaths.

"Yeah, turns into what you fear." She began to relax. 

"Well I'll tell you now: Caleb is not longer my number one fear, Caleb in a thong is now my worst fear." 

Willow laugh and wrapped her arms around him. "You're back!"

"Yep, I guess you missed me." He returned the hug.

She pushed back. "Like you didn't." 

"Yeah, I guessed I missed my best bud, but I got news and a present."

"Really, what?" she was excited.

"You'll have to wait until we get home." 

Willow sat down on the sofa, eyes closed as she waited for Xander to get her present from his room. She swore she heard a little whine coming from his room. "Keep 'em closed." He said sitting down next to her. "Hold out your arms."

She excitedly did as told. She was almost jumping with anticipation. Then he did it, he put a small, soft, hairy living creature into her arms. 

"Open 'em." 

She looked down and the cute little beagle puppy he had placed in her arms. "Oh, Xander, it's adorable." She cuddled the puppy, then hugged him again. 

"Glad you like her. I got her for us."

"Oh, she's so cute." The puppy, that was small enough to fit in just her hands, started to sniff and lick her hand. "Where did you get her?" 

"Diagon Alley."

"But they didn't have puppies."

"Well that's why I went back and talked to the manager. He told me that he would have a litter soon and he'd put one on hold for us."

"Cool." She was completely involved with playing with the puppy.

"He also gave me some training spells we can use once we chose a name. Like it will know to follow us around and come when we call it. There is also one for housebreaking." He played with the puppy's ear. "I was thinking we could name her Porthos."

"We are not naming our puppy after the dog from Star Trek!" she stood firm.

"Why not? He's a beagle too."

"We just aren't."

"Fine." He conceded quickly. "What's your idea?"

"Well we named the owl: Charlie Brown. I know of another famous beagle." They looked at each other and smiled. "Snoopy." They said together.

"Alright but I think we might be breaking some copyright laws."

"Who cares?" The puppy crawled out of Willow's arms and nuzzled her way between Willow and Xander on the couch. 

"So what did you do this weekend?"

"Spent most of it eating, think I gained like fifteen pounds and spent the rest of it on the phone." 

"Oh yeah? You had news, right?"

"Yeah, some stuff you're not gonna believe."

"Really?"

"Yep." He took a deep breath. "So I called my mom-"

"Yep, I don't believe it." She joked.

"Don't interrupt." Annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Anyway. Your mom says hi, by the way."

"My mom?"

"Yeah, she had the number for my parents, I didn'twhatever, doesn't matter. So I called her, told her I was in England and she brings up this cousin of hers from here." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, she met her only once but they used to be pen-pals. She was my grandmother's sister's daughter, Alice. Alice Poole."

"Wait. I know that name." Trying to think.

"Yeah, she was a student here." He nodded.

She remembered the picture in the hall of students. "Oh, what did your mom say?" 

"She didn't know anything about the magical school but she said that her dad used to call her mom's side of the family freaks and she wasn't allowed to see them."

"Isn't that the same thing your crazy grandpa said about his own son?" Willow tried to recall all she knew about Xander's family.

He nodded. "So, once I got off the phone with her I called up my uncle, Hector. You know my cousin Rigby's dad."

"Yeah I remember."

"Well the minute I said Hogwarts he goes completely nuts." Willow looks at him blankly. "Well he knows all about the school because well he and his whole family are a bunch of Wizards."

"What?"

"You heard me." Xander was stuck in a tone of shock and continuing incredulity. "That's the reason my grandparents divorced. He completely freaked when he found out Grams was a witch. He ran to the Hellmouth because he knew she wouldn't follow him. Uncle Hector said my mom was a squib, that's why she stayed with Grandpa and he stayed with Grams because he was a wizard."

"Wow, but that explains the weird divorce split."

"Yeah. It gets better."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. He starts getting all excited when he finds out I'm a wizard too, tells me all about our family history and stuff and all this stuff about someone that we know." He paused.

"Are you trying to make me die of suspense?"

"No just building it. Well my cousin Alice married a man named Frank Longbottom"

"Neville?" her mouth hung open. She couldn't believe that one of their students was Xander's cousin.

"Yep. My uncle told me all about him and what happened to Alice and Frank. They're permanent residents at St. Mungos."

"Okay, this is just plain scary." Realizing that they had meet his second cousin his first night in England.

"Yeah, again, I know. Oh wait, he sent me something." Xander quickly ran back to his room. Willow picked Snoopy up and put her on her lap again. Xander came out with a big scroll, he gave Willow one corner to help him roll it out. It was a family tree.

"Wow, this is awesome." There were different color-codes to show if they were magical, alive and dead and even their location. Xander had been marked as magical and at 'Work'. "Wait wouldn't you're uncle have known you were a wizard?"

"No he said while we were living on the Hellmouth the tree couldn't even get a read on if we were alive or dead. He feels bad he didn't check up on me more."

"Damn. Wow, your Uncle seems really nice now. I always remembering you saying he was rich and mean."

"Well his father called him a freak when he was ten and never spoke to him again." He defended. "Mom and uncle Hector did speak again until after Grandpa died."

"Probably didn't want his sister to find out the truth and reject him too."

"It's weird because he's like welcoming me into the family. He even invited me to stay with them for Christmas."

Willow laughed and then stopped. "Wow, Neville. In some ways he reminds me of you. Are you going to tell Neville?"

"I guess. I'm just not sure how to."

"Oh you also have to apologize to him on Friday. I forgot he might join you in the morning and he was waiting for a few hours for you."

He smacked his own head. "Oh, shit. I completely forgot when I left!" 

"Maybe you should go talk to him now, Snoopy thinks so too. " Willow said gently moving the puppy to make it look like she was nodding. 

"You know your becoming the crazy dog woman."

"As well it should be."

---

Willow was taking Xander to Gryffindor Tower and telling him about her day of teaching alone. "You babbled too much and told everyone way to much about our personal lives and it spread through the school like amnesia through Sunnydale?"

"Yep." She was still holding the puppy. 

"Well it could be worse," He reached over and grabbed the beagle, "someone could steal my dog."

"It's our dog." Trying to get it back.

"Yes and you haven't let her go since you got here My turn."

Willow let him carry her until they arrived at the portrait of the fat-lady. "I'm going to go down to Slytherin dungeon to tell Draco he's got detention in the morning." She took the dog and walked down the hall, she was almost at the stairs when she realized he was standing outside the door. She quickly ran back and said the password for him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, it changed this morning. Good luck, I'll see you later." 

Xander went through the open portal. He had never been in the Gryffindor tower before, he wasn't sure what to expect. "Professor Harris!" one of the students in the common room shouted out.

He looked around for the speaker, Ginny Weasley. "Hey, Ginny." She was at sitting at the table nearest him with her brother and Hermione. Because of her shout everyone was looking at him. "How was your weekend?" he asked trying to ignore it.

"Good, thank you." 

He gave her a smile and looked around the room. "Do you know where Neville is?"

"Yeah, he's up in his dorm."

"Professor!" Xander turned immediately into a flash bulb, Denis snapped a picture of him. 

"Ah!" Xander rubbed his eyes. 

"Sorry." Denis cringed.

"It's alright." He said readjusting to the light. "Do me a favor and go get Neville."

"Alright." Denis said practically running up the stairs.

"Why did he do that?" he asked the table of students. 

"He wanted to take a picture of the famous demon dater, I'd guess." 

"What?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized, realizing how cold she just sounded. "I just mean we know all about the demons you dated, not in anyway trying to be caviler about your late fiancé." She winced.

"Oh." Realizing. "Well that's Will, can't stop babbling for an instant. She told all you about the demons?"

She nodded as did Ron and Hermione.

"Don't worry about it you didn't say anything. Did she tell her about herself and the Werewolf?" They nodded. "Good. How about the demon computer?" trying to get even. 

Before they could respond Neville had come down into the common room. Xander suggested the go for a walk.

---

Neville was confused. He wasn't sure why his Professor , after apologizing profusely, was showing him his own family tree. They were sitting in the library. It was late enough that it was empty. "Um"

"So, here is you." Xander pointed out, not knowing any other way to do this then this. "And this," he moved his finger, "is me."

Neville looked at the path Xander had traced. "Oh." It looked at it like it might disappear if he turned away. "Cousin."

"Yeah, just found out."

"How?"

"I called my mother when I was in town. She told me about a cousin she used to write too." He quickly retold his cell-phone journey. "So my Uncle sent me this right away. " 

"You mother is Jessica Clarkson?"

"Yep. Well, Harris now. You know the name?"

"My mother has the letters in box she keeps with her-"

"I know all about your parents if that helps."

He nodded, "She keeps them with her at the hospital." The teenager zoned out for a moment "I'm sorry this is all just-"

"Unexpected, weird, freaky?"

"Yes." He finally turned away from the parchment. "What does this mean, Professor?"

"No too much, except when were not in a school setting like this one you can call me Xander. You have someone to come and talk to not as a teacher but as a family member. And that's an American family member not a repressed British one. And also get a Christmas present and probably a Chanukah gift from Will, err Ms Rosenberg. If you didn't guess Willow's Jewish and well we're family, so she'll think of you as family too. I mean I gave her the puppy like an hour ago and she's already treating like her own child."

"Puppy."

"I brought us a pet."

"Oh."

"That's not important now." Xander said, he checked his watch. "Well we better get you back to your dorm before curfew. Will I see you tomorrow morning?"

"Last time I got up, I was too tired later."

"Well we really are family, I fell asleep in class, well pretty much everyday."

**-End Chapter 9-**

**Next Time** (hopefully)**: **Who doesn't love a beagle puppy? Will Draco's detention ever end? What does Grandma Longbottom have to say about are dear sweet Xander?


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but it just hasn't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off** (9/?)

**Summary:** Post- Chosen, Willow and Xander have been invited to teach at Hogwarts. The two best friends on a new mission to teach teenage witches and wizards the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Xander discovers something important about his past. (won't be for a while and i don't want to give it away)

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens). 

**Parings:** Willow/?, Xander/? Don't try to guess, i'm not even sure yet.

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people curse and drink a lot. 

**Chapter Comments:** First off everybody thank Heiress for betaing! Thanks, again! Okay notes: I haven't stopped writing. I love this fic to much and i would tell you first. Well i had finals and i had to moved back home from Iowa to Chicago but this is a long chapter to make up for it. Oh i also had to reset my computer a couple of times. Don't worry I always back up. I hope you like it all the chapter. Again the title came from nowhere again.

------

**Chapter 10: It's all about Snoopy**

On Monday morning, Willow insisted on keeping the dog with her through classes. Of course when the students saw her with the puppy in her arms. "What's his name?" Asked Parvati and Lavender who had come up to turn in their homework.

"Her name is Snoopy." Willow told them, holding onto her tightly as the girl pet her.

"She's not a baby." Xander whispered.

"She is to me." 

"You have no idea how sad that sounds."

"You love her too."

"Yes I do. At the hotel she slept on my pillow and I didn't move her. But I also let her walk. She's trained to listen to our voices she's not gonna run away." 

"Meanie." Willow said and put her down on the ground. "See, I can do it." Snoopy sniffed the students' shoes then went and laid down in the dog bed next to the desk.

"She's very cute," said Hermione, bringing up her homework with Ron and Harry. 

"She is," agreed Harry, petting her.

"Much better than a cat," said Ron.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I don't like your cat."

"I used to have one." Said Willow. "She ran away. I was never really was a cat person. What's your familiar?" 

"I have an owl now, I used to have a rat." Said Ron. 

"Yeah me too."

"Bet yours didn't turn out to be a person trapped as a rat."

"Actually she was." Offered Xander.

"Really?"

"Yeah she was a friend of mine from high school, turned herself in a rat to escape being burned at the stake. She kind of got trapped that way, wasn't able to get herself back. I managed to turn her back a few years ago." Willow explained.

"He was responsible for my parents getting killed." Said Harry gloomily. 

"Oh, sorry."

Xander felt the need to quickly change the subject. "What assignment is this anyway?" He said looking through the assignments being turned in.

"Their paper topics."

"Oh, right. I completely forgot. Why did we give them such a pointless assignment?"

"So they could turn it in and still have plenty of time to work on their first paper."

"Ah, the paper I was strongly against?"

"Yep." Realizing he chose the subject change on purpose. "Well class is about to start, please take your seats."

----  
A few days later…

Xander opened his eyes and let his memories flow naturally to him. He was getting up to go running but this would be the first morning since school started he did not Draco running with him. He's detention was over with and Xander that it was about time because it seems he was starting to find his detention enjoyable; something about it helping out with his Quidditch practice. However this morning he would be planning to go running with his long lost cousin, Neville.

Xander tried not to be to loud getting up in the morning but Snoopy had other plans. When he had gotten up, so had Snoopy. She followed him into the bathroom and wouldn't stop when he was getting dressed. When Xander closed the bedroom door she started barking. Willow hated being woken up early. When Xander opened up the door she stopped, but the minute he closed it she would start up again. He crouched in the doorway quietly pleading for her to stop.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked shooting up in the bed. 

"Sorry. Every time I left…"

"Take her with you." Willow said turning over.

"Huh?"

"Dogs run, you take with. Exercise." She said in fragments trying not to wake up any further then she already was. 

"Good idea." He said then turned to Snoopy. "Wanna go running with me?" Snoopy ran past him the chamber doors. "I'll take that as a yes."

Xander wouldn't know what they would do without the training spells. Snoopy would follow them anywhere with no leash, and would respond to her name being called anywhere in the castle. If she got lost from them she could either be found at their chamber portrait or classroom/office. This morning Snoopy almost led him down to the courtyard. She was excited walking two feet ahead of him, turning back every so often to make sure he was still there. Turning a corner Xander lost sight of her for a moment only to hear a blood-curdling yelp.

"Snoop?" Concerned, Xander quickly turned the corner.

Snape was standing there looking down at the puppy. "I didn't see her! She ran out of nowhere.

Xander went down to check on her. "You stepped on her?" Shocked, making sure the few week old puppy was alright. Xander picked up the puppy seeing that she was fine, was no longer worried. "That's a good girl. You need to watch out for people feet, Snoopy Prothos Rosenberg-Harris," he said in baby talk as he petted her. "Dear god, I'm turning into Willow." He put her back down on the ground. She was walking fine on her own, but stayed on the side of Xander away from Snape.

"It seems to be okay." 

"You know her bark is worse then the pain of some stepping on her."

"I didn't intend to…" He step forward and Snoopy growled at him.

"Stop that." Xander couldn't say without laughing a little. He picked the dog back up so she would stop growling. "She must just be a little bitter."

Snape looked as if he was looking for something to say but nothing would come to him. Xander stood there uncomfortably for a moment. However when they heard yelling from just outside the courtyard door. They quickly went to investigate. 

Draco and Neville were arguing. Well it was more of Draco insulting him and Neville trying to think of what to say next.

"What is going on here?" 

"Nothing." Said Draco.

"What are you doing down here so early?" Snape asked both of them.

"They're meeting me." He gives Draco a second look. "I think."

"Oh." Said Snape. Xander wasn't sure how it happened but he was at Neville's side and Draco was at Snape's.

"What did you get detention for Longbottom?"

"I didn't." Neville said upset.

"Then why are you down here?" Asked Snape harshly.

"What, a student is not allowed to go running with his cousin?" Xander put his free arm across Neville's shoulders. Xander didn't like the way Snape tried to intimidate everyone and he was definitely not going to stand for him trying to do it to his cousin.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's one of those long-lost family things. Can you believe what two phone calls can do?" Xander joked, and then thought the better. "And I don't think any of you know what a telephone is?"

"I know what one is; I've even had to use one." Snape defended himself.

"Good for you." Xander put Snoopy down on the ground; she ran to Neville's feet and waited to be petted. "Well we better start our run before it gets too late. Wait…Draco what are you doing here? I ended your detention yesterday?"

Draco got a momentary look of embracement on his face but quickly tried to hide it. "Yes…but I thought…I was so used to getting up so early…" he faded off.

"I knew I should have ended your detention before you grew to like it." Xander laughed. He looked over and down at his cousin, who was petting the puppy, he knew Neville wouldn't like Draco hanging around. "Well, today's not good, but if you want to try tomorrow, you can join me." Xander reason out. "This is family getting to know you day**. **He could see Neville hide a small smile.

---

A few more days later…

Classes went on and so did the assignments. Willow and Xander were grading the sixth year's papers in their living room. Xander thought it couldn't get any worse then this until Willow reminded him that the 7th year's papers would be even longer. On the up side they had found the most comfortable position on couch to grade in. Xander was sitting on the right side of the couch, feet braced on the coffee table, and using the armrest as a grading table. Willow was lengthwise laying with her head on Xander's lap, feet braced on other armrest, using a clip board on her lap to grade the papers. Snoopy was asleep lying on Xander's lap, right near Willow's head. As the grading went on Xander's left was now laying across Willow's shoulders. They had no intention of ever moving. 

They spilt the papers right down the middle. They'd grade what was in their pile, if they had any problems… well, if Xander had any problems Willow would help him.

"Hey, Will?"

"Yeah?" She said, Xander knew from her tone she was into the paper she was reading.

"Whose paper you got?"

"This is Harry's; I'm right in the middle."

"Who's next?"

"Oh," she flipped to the pages behind the current paper, "Ron's."

"Trade you. I got Hermione's." He waved the paper in front of her face.

"Ooh!" She smiled and handed him Ron's. She took Hermione's with a smile. "I wanted to read that."

"I know and it would have taken me a year."

"No it wouldn't have."

"Yes it would have. I can't even figure out what she was righting about and its ten pages. I thought you said the limit was five." He looked at Ron's paper. "See here's Ron's; it's three pages about vampires, simple." 

"You don't find trans-dimensional teleportation interesting?" She tilted her head back to look up at his face.

He looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." 

It was then that C.B. flew in from an open window. "Mail's here." Xander said unenthusiastically, he didn't want to move. C.B. had perched on Willows desk in the study area. 

"I don't want to get up." She whined.

"I can't you're on top of me." He patted her shoulder.

She groaned and pushed herself up and off the couch. Xander felt a cold loss as she did so. She dropped the papers on the coffee table and went to get the letters from the owl. "We got three." She sorted through them and sat down on the couch. "Wolfram & Hart? Oh this is from Fred." She smiled. "We got one from Faith." She looked skeptical and turned to the last one. "Ooh, ooh Buffy!" She opened that one first. 

"What does she say?"

Willow quickly read through it. "She's in Italy and she says she wants to come visit in a few weeks for Halloween."

"Cool." 

Willow read on. "She needs us to set up a portkey for her; Giles told her we could ask Dumbledore for one." Willow burst out laughing.

"What?" Xander felt left out.

"Let me read then I'll give it to you. Open the one from Faith." 

Xander took the envelope than handed it back to her. "It's addressed to you."

"Oh don't mope, I'm almost done."

Xander waited and smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for Buffy to come and visit. It would be like one big slumber party. He started to laugh thinking about his students being traumatized by her behavior. Just thinking of her wondering into class short, blond and Californian, they'd never believe she could kick their asses five ways from Sunday. Though he couldn't help but feel a little upset, he and Willow have been the closest they've been in years, he didn't want Buffy and Will's closeness to get in the way again. 

----

Xander was sweaty and hot and felt greater than he had in months. For once he was doing physical labor. One of the fences around Hagrid's pumpkin patch had collapsed and knowing Xander used to be in construction, Hagrid had asked him to help repair it. Xander was having the time of his life; he didn't realize how much he'd missed building. Hagrid came out with water for him after he had finished one section of the fence.

"That's some quality wo'k." Hagrid tested the stability. "Won't fall down like the old one."

"We'll it used to be a career. Much easier with the wand." Xander smiled then looked at the wood for the last wall. "How did this happen?" 

"I'm at the edge of the forest, sometimes the animals wander over to shake things up a bit."

Xander started sorting the reusable pieces of wood from the ones that had to be repaired. Some of the pieces were scattered up to the edge of the forest. Xander went to go check them out. He noticed that there was a pool of blue liquid at the base of one of the trees. "Hagrid?" Xander called him over. 

"What is it there Xander?" Xander pointed out the strange blue ooze. "Err, that looks like Hitchagel blood." Sounding quite upset. "I 'ope 'e's not 'urt." 

"What's a Hitchagel?"

"Err…it's like a dear." Hagrid looked out into the forest. "I'm going to go out now and look for 'em. There are lots of predators in the woods. See if I could 'elp the poor thing." 

Xander expected Hagrid would have asked him to join him, if Willow hadn't come by. "Xander!" She called to him out of breath. She ran over from the castle. "You got a letter. I found it in our room. I don't know who it's from."

She handed him the letter, looking over his shoulder as he did it. "Interested, Will?" He joked. "It's from Neville's Grandmother. She wants to meet with me…Saturday in Hogsmeade and Neville."

"I guess she wants to meet you." Willow tried to give him a reassuring smile. 

"I guess." He reread the short letter. It didn't say what it was about at all. He guessed that he could ask Neville when they went running in the morning. It was then that Hagrid returned seeming very upset. "What happened?"

"I was too late. The Hitchagel didn't make it, found it a little into the forest." He looked very sad, Willow gave him a hug. He was grateful. "Just odd, the Hitchagel have never had trouble in the forest. They wouldn't 'urt a fly, well that's not true, they eat flies."

"Maybe you should keep an extra eye out, just in case something new is out there." 

"I'll be doing that." Willow gave him warm pat on the back.

---

"Let's take a break." Xander said on their third lap. Both Neville and Draco slowed down. He couldn't believe he was running with both of them. The trade off schedule he designed to keep the two teenagers from running together became completely marred by the fact Xander didn't think he could keep it up much longer. It was getting to cold out for Californian guy to go out running every morning. This was going to be the last week Xander would be running outside. For some reason in a flash of insanity he thought they could all go together. 

"Why do we have to take a break, we never had to before." Draco barked rudely, talking to Xander but glaring over at Neville.

"Hey! Want to put on more detention," Xander scolded him. "And it won't be my nice detention, I'd hand you over to Filch, and make you miss practice." 

Neville didn't say anything.

"We'll he's screwing up the rhythm. First we had to wait for him to warm up, now we have to take breaks? This is ridiculous." 

Xander was about to declare him in trouble again when someone else spoke first. "Cut it out, Malfoy." Neville shouted at him. "I can keep going as long as you do."

Malfoy was shocked and couldn't speak. Neville never stood up to him like that. Xander had a goofy, proud smile on his face. He smiled at the progress his cousin was making, hopefully under his influence. Maybe that's why his Grandmother wanted to meet him.

"Actually the reason we stopped is I'm freezing and wanted to put on my sweatshirt." Xander finally added untying the sweater from around his waist.

----

"Erra!" Willow screamed in the middle of the night. 

Xander next to her woke up with a start and turned on the light. "What happened? Are you alright?" 

She look scared then started to laugh, not exactly laughing but giggling. She tried to speak but she just kept laughing and kicked her legs. Xander pulled the blanket down off the bed to find Snoopy at her feet licking them. "Sorry, tickles." She must have crawled under the covers once the two teachers had fallen asleep. They didn't know why but whenever Snoopy was alone in the room she would always burrow underneath the covers. It was her favorite spot. 

He started to laugh too and pulled Snoopy off the bed and into her own unused dog bed. Xander pulled the blanket back on the bed. "Thanks," he said snuggling back into the bed and turning the light back off.

"Shhhh…Sleep."

---

Willow, Xander and Neville walked together into Hogsmeade but once they'd gotten to town they separated. Willow was going to go to hang out and pick up some things, while Xander and Neville met with Neville's Grandmother. They left Willow at Gladrags Wizardwear, where she was going to buy them warmer clothing and headed onto the residential district. It seemed that Mrs. Longbottom had old family friends whom she was staying with in the Wizarding town. Neville knew the way; he had been there before. As they walked through the shops Xander noticed the students around him, having fun in the town. He saw Hermione, Ron and Harry together coming out of the Apothecary shop, and if he didn't know better he would think they were up to something.

As they got past all the shops Xander went to the situation at hand. "So what am I in store for?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. She's very protective of me though. Ever since I wrote her about you she wanted to meet you. I suppose it's why should take a trip here so quickly." He lead them through the streets to the quaint little hut. 

"Do I look alright?" Xander asked him. Willow had dressed him in some nicer Wizarding wear and he felt funny in it. 

They both took a deep breath and Neville knocked on the door. A tiny, little house elf answered the door and led them into a nicely decorated sitting room. Mrs. Longbottom was already sitting around the small table with a pot of tea and snacks. She was wearing green robes and a fox-fur scarf. Even in the pleasant setting she looked very stern and confidant, just as the day he had first seen her in Diagon Alley.

"Hello, Gran." Neville greeted her then took the seat closest to her. Xander just stood there awkwardly. "This is Professor… this is Xander. Xander this is my Grandmother."

"Nice to meet you." Xander said not taking a seat.

"But we have already met." She told him. "Please sit down." 

Xander did as told. He couldn't help but think her tone was a little harsh. He felt like he was in the middle of a job interview. She seemed to watch everything he did since he walked in. There was no sign of amazement of the first time she saw his face, but this time she guessed she was expecting it. "Thank you for having me over."

"It was nothing. I wanted to meet you properly, since my Grandson has written to me so much about you. Quite an amazing tale, Slayers, Vampires, hellmouths. Almost too much to believe. It is also not everyday I meet a member of Alice's family."

"Well I never met her. I didn't even know that my uncle was a wizard until a few weeks ago."

"You're mother was a squib then?"

"Yes." He tried to avoid it, but her questions made him go over the entire situation of his life to her. He had no trouble telling this all to Willow but Mrs. Longbottom seemed to be judging him. Neville stayed surprisingly silent. He tried his best not to let it bother him, but the more she delved into him, the more snacks he ate. He kept feeling that if she didn't like him, he wouldn't be able to spend more time with his cousin. They had only just met but he felt that he needed Neville in part of his life. 

---

  
Willow didn't mind shopping for Xander. That morning when he asked her to pick him up some heavier clothes that he didn't want to be a bother. Willow just laughed and said she wouldn't trust him to go on his own anyway, she was the one that had to look at him. She took her bags of clothes and decided to stop by the Three Broomsticks for something to eat. 

It was packed with students for the most part, wasn't too terrible and she was able to claim a seat at the bar. The last time she had been here was before school started, she and Xander stopped for a lunch that was quite good. She looked around and noticed Hermione, Ginny Ron and Harry sitting in a seclude booth immersed in deep conversation, she couldn't help but keep watching them. "What can I get you, sweetheart?" asked Rosmerta.

"Oh, um, you wouldn't happen to have Diet Coke would you?" Willow asked hopefully. She was dying for the old taste.

"Oh that's that Muggle drink right? You asked for the last time you and your boyfriend where here." She smiled and went back to the bar and pulled out a bottle. "I decided to stock up, lots of Muggle-borns ask for it, since the two of you where professors I thought I might as well start carrying it." 

Willow smiled wide. "Thank you, but he's not my boyfriend." She started to look at the menu. 

"Oh, well give it time, dear. I'll be back soon to take you're order." Willow gave her a strange look as she walked off. 

After Willow ordered she stared into space for a few minutes trying to think of something to make herself look busy. "Hi there." Said a voice next to her, "here alone?" Was that a pick up line? , Willow thought. 

Willow turned to see a young woman no older than herself. She looked like a punk rocker with Purple hair but Willow couldn't help but find her attractive. Her voice was smooth and cool. She actually kind of reminded her of Faith, but she didn't want to read too much into what that meant. "Yep, just getting something to eat." Willow nodded trying to sound nervous. 

"Well if you don't want to eat all alone, feel free to join me and my friend in that booth over there." She pointed. Willow looked over at the nearly hidden booth she could barely make out another person there, looking at them. She didn't know about all this, kind of creepy. "Don't worry, you know what they say: 'avis cinefactus'." The woman gave her a warm smile and went back to her table.

"Avis cinefactus", Willow translated in her head, stupid Latin, 'bird turned to ashes'. Willow felt stupid, she wasn't coming onto her, she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix trying to make contact, that was the current password. Dumbledore had Willow told Rosmerta she was moving over to the booth and picked up her things and did so.

She sat down on the side next to the women. The man was no longer in shadows. The man had light brown hair flecked with gray, though should could tell he seemed to young for it, he was still much older than herself. "Willow Rosenberg I presume."

"Yes." Willow said meekly carefully eying her companions. 

"I am Remus Lupin and this is Nymphadora-"

"Tonks." She corrected, "Just Tonks." 

"Just call me Willow."

"Then call me Remus." 

"Well now that we've all got that straight," Said Tonks, "Lets get down to business."

"We have business?" Willow asked confused.

"Technically no." Remus smiled at her. "We just wanted to met with you and this seemed like the best time." Willow couldn't help but smile. "Harry wrote me about you, said you and your friend are the best DADA teachers since me."

"You're the werewolf?" Willow asked happily.

"Yes, and I've been told you dated one." He smiled back. 

"I babble through one class and now everyone in Wizarding Britain knows about it." She said coolly.

"Well the letter Harry sent was passed all around Headquarters." Offered Tonks, and Willow assumed it was a joke and laughed accordingly. 

They talked for some time. They really did just want to get to know her. She told them Hellmouth stories and was having an amusing time. She was all smiles and surprisingly Lupin smiled every time she opened her mouth. Willow felt a little uncomfortable by it, especially when he tried to confirm that Xander was just a friend.

"So, Remus, what do you do?" Willow finally asked.

"Um…I work for the Order." Surprised by the question.

"But what do you do?' Willow elaborated when he seemed confused. "I mean, I'm a teacher, well now, Tonks here is an Auror. And what do you do?" 

"I, um, just work for the Order." He said with slight discomfiture. 

"That's it?"

"I am a werewolf."

"So Oz was a werewolf and he was also a musician. Guitar player, he was in a band." She with the excitement she had when she talked out him when they first started dating. 

"There isn't much work for a Werewolf in the Wizarding world. And I don't have any artist ability I could make a career."

"That's sad. I… at first I thought the Wizarding world was cool, now there is so much prejudice." She sounded so disappointed.

"I hope that's not all you see."

"No, I see the evil starting to take over with fear and no one standing up and rallying the troupes. I mean last year, towards the end Buffy's speeches were kind of long and boring but when the girls really needed it they help inspired confidence. But that's the way both worlds are going I guess," she mused, her mind wandering to current U.S. politics. "But that's another story."

There was silence at the table. Willow had succeeded at making the mood very uncomfortable. "We'll you're right," Tonks finally broke the awkward silence, "he does need a hobby."

---

"Willow?" Xander called as he entered their rooms. He really wanted to talk to her, he wanted to talk about his… well interview with Mrs. Longbottom. It was hours and hours of questions, that went beyond the time Xander thought it would. He thought it would only last a short time but ended up being at the house for dinner. He was too nervous to eat too much, though he felt the minute he settled down he would probably be hungry again. He could always go down to the kitchen.

"Hey, Xander." Willow called from her room. "I'll be out in a sec."

Xander, without thinking, went straight for her door. "I need to talk about-" He opened her door and jumped back.

"Xander!" she shrieked, picking up her shirt to cover her bare chest.

"Oh, sorry." Xander said after staring a moment and then quickly got out and closed the door behind him. Xander just started to laugh and didn't stop until Willow came out of her room now dressed in her pajamas. 

She shook her head. "You never learn do you? What is this the fifth time you've done that since we got here?" She scolded him in a playful fashion. 

"Six actually, remember that time in the bathroom." He sat down on the couch.

"Yeah," She said collecting a book from her desk. She and Xander have had this problem since Cleveland, besides the surprise it didn't even matter to either of them anymore, but it was fun to joke about. She had her share of walking in on him too. Once in the bathroom and once in a compromising situation in his bed, which they agreed never to speak of. "So, I starting to think you're doing this on purpose, you know maybe you have a crush on me or something." She joked.

"No, no… I mean Buffy will be here in a few weeks and if I start this pattern now when she's here, when I intentionally walk in on her in the shower it will look like an accident."

"Good plan." Willow smirked. "So how did it go?"

"I have no idea, she kept interrogating me. How did you're afternoon go?" he changed the subject realizing he wanted to forget about his night for now. 

"Oh met some people from the Order." She told them all about it. 

"Sounds like more fun than I had." Xander proceeded to tell her about his time. By the time they went to bed they were glad tomorrow was Sunday. They didn't want to have to get up to teach.

---

Xander woke up with a start. When he saw Willow had woken up too, he thought Snoopy might have ran under their covers again. "What's going on?" Xander asked, he wasn't sure what it was but Xander could feel some deep down inside of him. He couldn't describe it.

"I…I don't know." She looked as if she had the same level of confusion. "It feels… it feels…"

"Like there is a disturbance in the force." Xander helped.

"Yeah," Willow said distantly as she got out of bed and looked up to the skylight. "It's something familiar."

Xander agreed and got up too. There was a knock on their door. They both stumbled out to it, the room was still dark, they weren't awake enough to think of lights. The portal opened to reveal Neville outside of it. "What's wrong?" Xander asked getting even more worried.

"They're gone." He said sounding out of breath.

As the four of them, Snoopy came along too, made their way through the Dark Forest as Neville explained that Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were planning to do something dangerous, he wasn't sure what exactly it was, but it was dark magic. No wonder Willow had woken up, she could sense something like that. Xander noticed he could too now; the more he fine-tuned his magic the more he was able to sense. Neville seemed really worried, that his friends could get themselves hurt. They also knew with Hermione's smarts and Harry's power they would be able to pull something big off. He had heard them making plans, he only decided now he would tell someone about it.

They didn't know exactly where they were going but they were confidant to walk through the woods in their pajamas, they didn't even bother with a robe as Neville had. Willow just had a blanket around her shoulders. The tracking system being used was Snoopy sniffing them out and Xander's eye, which at this point was displaying a heat sensor. He could see the other creatures moving about in the forest but he was sure up ahead that a big blob of heat was their missing students. 

They were quiet as they approached the clearing. They could see the four sitting around a circle, candles lit and some quiet chanting. Xander and Willow were immediately overtaken with déjà vu, it was just two years ago they where in a position like that. Xander saw the urn of Osiris sitting next to Harry's side. 

I thought that was the last one, Willow thought, trying to come up with a plan. They weren't planning to resurrect anyone yet, for now they seemed to be working on a summoning spell. 

Xander was about to tell Neville to stay back while they quietly stopped them but Snoopy ran from their feet and into the middle of the circle. They had not choice they went out and surrounded them. Xander had his wand out but Willow felt no need. Harry's chanting stopped. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Willow said in a dark tone as Xander went around taking the magical ingredients and objects out of their hands. He noticed the urn was filled with the same blue blood of the Hitchagel.

"We're studying!" Claimed Ginny. Ron just was quiet, Hermione seemed to be swearing to herself and Harry had the expression of his heart being broken.

Xander had to fight not to laugh. "I know what you where trying to do." Willow said. "All of you stand up now!" She ordered. They did as told. 

Neville tried to stay hidden, Ginny caught him out of the corner of her eye. "You told on us?" 

"This isn't about him." Xander defended. Neville merely picked up Snoopy and tried to stay away from his friends. Xander finished collecting the more important items and handed the jar to Willow.

She looked at the jar then over at Hermione. "How could you be so stupid? I trusted you to be smarter than this." Willow felt her mind going back to a conversation with Giles just after he had returned after Buffy's resurrection, at least she learned. "Whose idea was this? Who are you trying to bring back?"

No one would answer. "I know you think we're the nice teachers but if you don't tell us now you're all expelled." Willow knew, as Xander did, that they did not have that power, but they could bluff.

"It was me." Harry admitted quietly. "They, they didn't have anything to-"

"I know Hermione helped."  
  


"I made her, I made Ron and Ginny too." Willow nodded and looked down at the jar in her hands. She though it up in the air and with a single gesture blew it into millions of tiny pieces. "No!" Harry screamed. "Now we'll never get him back!" 

"Who?"

"Sirius. Sirius Black." Ron answered, the jig was up, not time for more secrets. 

The two professors knew the story of Sirius Black. Dumbledore describe it all, to which Xander now realized he pointedly made sure it was said. He was killed by the unforgivable killing curse and fell into a mysterious magical arch. His body was never recovered. Xander watched Willow carefully; he knew she was seeing herself in Harry at that moment. He knew that everything surrounding Buffy's resurrection still haunted her. It haunted him to but he had less to beat himself up about. Xander had for the first time realized that Harry, the savior and hero, had much to fear with the temptation of turning to darkness to defeat darkness. 

Willow looked at him and without words discussed what to do. "You three," Xander pointed to Hermione, Ron and Ginny, "pick up the rest of this stuff and we're going back to the Castle. You are in very deep trouble." Neville just waited next to Xander, starting to doubt having told on his friends. "Harry will stay behind and walk with Willow." Xander kept his wand out and the three students sulked and turned back to the castle. "Will you be able to get back?"

"Yeah, no problem." Willow said waiting back in the forest for the others to go ahead of them. She pulled out her wand and used it as a flashlight. Harry just sulked where he stood. Willow remembered that look in herself when she thought she had not brought Buffy back. "Tell me." She demanded, he looked up and gave her a confused expression. "Tell me exactly what you tried to do."

Harry explained in a stoic expression the plan that he and his close friends planned up to use a very powerful summoning spell to bring Sirius to the dark forest and then use the resurrection spell that Hermione had talked to Willow about at great length. Willow closed her eyes and silently blamed herself, she would defiantly watch Hermione more closely in the future. Willow felt her heart sink. She was in her shoes only a few years ago. She listened as he spoke the justifications she herself had used. When he had finished she looked around the forest, she had no idea if it was a good place to stop if there was one. She didn't realize how close they where to the forest's edge until Harry pointed it out. As they cleared the woods she had him sit down in the grass. She did the same putting the blanket under her, not caring Xander might get angry about getting it dirty.

"Never try that again." Was how started out .It was the best place to start. "It's not worth it. Even on the rare chance it's successful it's not worth the risks. I know."

"How would you know?" He said, bordering on a disrespectful tone.

"Because I preformed one a successful one and that's why the world almost ended last June!" She yelled at him, her voice was still low.

"Who?"

"The slayer. You know she died twice, right?" he nodded. "The first time her resurrection was clean and wholesome, CPR. The second was me jumping into dark magics. She died by jumping into a mystical portal and well…even then we had her body… I believed she was…" It was hard for her to say but she said it. Told him all about what happened to Buffy being in heaven and her life after that, she even alluded to the masochistic sex with Spike and the self loathing. She even managed to talk about what the magic did to her but was, well vague. She didn't want to scare him too much yet. She hurt people and went so far she never thought there would be a way back because her girlfriend died. She did indicate how Xander saved her. Then how they found out bringing Buffy back cause an imbalance which could result in the end of the world. Willow tried not to let herself tear up, but Harry seemed to connect to her more when he saw them. When she was finished Harry still wanted to speak. But Willow stood up so they would start heading back.

"But you don't understand." Harry jumped up and pleaded again. 

"What don't I understand?"

"He came to me, he told me he needed to be brought back, that he was trapped!"

The hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. "He came to you like as in a ghost? Like the ones in the castle?"

"So…well he was, he was clear just like he was actually in the room with me. I was the only one who could see him, well once he showed himself to the others, so they would help." Willow watched him carefully, his eyes were focused but not on her but on something to her side. She looked there and then back at Harry. Harry was talking to Sirius's Ghost now.

"He's not him." She started to panic, as she realized. She graded Harry's arm. "He's not him…it's not his ghost. It's Evil." She knew she was just confusing him.

"You! I knew I should have had you killed." Said the now visible man standing next to Willow. She assumed the form was Sirius's. She jumped in front of Harry trying pointlessly to shield him. The tall dark haired man morphed into Buffy. "You may have won the last round, but you won't be so lucky again. The game has changed" The entity blink out of existence. 

Willow and Harry were frozen. She took a deep breath trying to sort out what happened. The moment she got her wits about her she grabbed Harry's hand and ran to the castle. They needed to see Dumbledore now.

**End Chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but it just hasn't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off** (11/?)

**Summary:** Quickie Recap: Neville is Xander's cousin. Willow and Xander have gotten really close again. Harry tired to raise Sirius from the dead under the encouragement of the First Evil. Well, that all I can think of that's important.

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens) up to season 5. 

**Parings:** Willow/?, Xander/? Don't try to guess, i'm not even sure yet.

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people curse and drink a lot. 

**Chapter Comments:** First off everybody thank Heiress for betaing! Thanks, again! She really needs to be thanked. Okay notes: Alright i now have a job, 8:30-5:00. I try to write at work but don't always get a lot of time but i will keep going, everyone please be patient. But a Few "Get off your lazy ass, and write, bitch!" emails might help get me going when i'm tired lol. Well all enjoy, hope to hear from you soon.

------

**Chapter 11: Old Enemies Die Hard**

**June 2003**

All anybody knew was that they'd be meeting someone, someone more powerful then their Dark Lord. All any of the Deatheaters knew for sure was that this had something to do with Peter Pettigrew. He had left for months, something about finding his sister. There had been no word for him, until one day a letter arrived. After that Voldemort summoned his closest members to a meeting. They waited around, first for the Dark Lord to arrive, and then for Pettigrew. 

Voldemort met with his people in a cabin far out of the way of everybody's concern. If all of their focus were not on the Dark Lord they would have noticed the three figures appearing behind them. 

"Welcome," said Voldemort, who was not surprised. Everyone turned to see the trio, everyone recognized the familiar Peter, but the two women he was with. One was older than he and the other could not have been no more than in her early twenties, they both wore what could be argued as muggle clothing.

"Master," the pasty Peter spoke up, this time confidant knowing that he had something important and wanted for his superior. "I would like to introduce you to my niece, Amy Madison." The younger woman stepped forward. 

The Dark Lord seemed to be uninterested in her. "And she is your sister Catharine," Voldemort assumed.

"Hardly," aid the older women.

"She is reason I'm here," Amy spoke up rudely. She was not one of his minions; she worked for a higher power. "She's who we have brought you to meet," she continued impatiently.

"You are the one?" He scoffed at the woman in disbelief. 

"Yes I am." She walked forward and changed her image, now appearing as a young man, James Potter. He smirked then morphed again this time into Lily Evans-Potter. 

"It's a Demon!" yelled Bellatrix, taking out her wand.

"I'm not a demon," the abomination of Lily spoke harshly to her. "I am something that you can't even conceive. The First Evil. Beyond sin, beyond death; I am the thing the darkness fears. You'll never see me, but I am everywhere. Every being, every thought, every drop of hate."

Voldemort smiled. He had found his new ally.

---

After only five minutes of telling Dumbledore about the First's presence an emergency meeting of the Order was called. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sent back to bed with 3 weeks detention and lost 100 points each. Harry would come along to 12 Grimmauld Place for the meeting and his punishment would be decided in full later. It was supposedly safer there than in the school, but Xander and Willow had their doubts. If Voldemort had the First on his side, It might be spying on them. But all this would have to be said even with that threat. Every one would need to know what they were up against. 

Everyone was sitting around the tables in the kitchen. Coffee was passed out to everyone attending, it was nearly three a.m. and they needed everything they could get to keep their minds sharp. Dumbledore and Snape but McGonagall needed to remain at the school. Lupin and Tonks had come in from Hogsmeade, and arrived with an older man they called Mad-Eyed Moody. No wonder, thought Willow, his eye seemed to be rolling around in its socket. The second arrivals were the parents of two of their students, Molly and Arthur Weasley. Arthur seemed almost delighted that they had met before, but the parents were mostly concerned about the contact their two youngest children had had with the newly acknowledged evil.

For the seemed liked the hundredth time since their arrival Willow and Xander were center stage telling the last big events of their evil fighting career. Willow started. "The First is a non-corporal being that can take on the identity of any dead person. It likes to taunt and trick. Do to a flaw that was created in the Slayer bloodline. It was given a chance to make an imbalance in the war of good versus evil. Its goal was to wipe out all of the Slayers so that the scale would be tipped in Its favor so It would be able to take on corporal form."

"You activated all the Slayers?" Asked Lupin.

"Yes. It was the only way to keep the balance, the First had an Army of Uber-Vamps waiting in the Hellmouth," answered Xander. "Not to mention the Bringers and Caleb working on his side. But, hey, at least no more Caleb." Xander made a big fake smile.

Willow pulled out her laptop, which she had grabbed before going to headquarters, and brought up the images they had of the bringers and their weapons. She showed it to the rest of table. "We need to call Giles!" Willow announced out of nowhere. "What if-"

"Called him when I first got here, he's on alert. He activated the slayer-calling-tree so they'll all know by the morning. He also put an alert on the website."

"Oh." Relieved. "I think the website was the best thing the new council came up with." In Cleveland the Scooby's all got together and created an online database for the Slayers with resources and history to keep everyone connected and up to date on the new evils. They even had an "Ask Giles" section where they would submit questions or research topics for any new knowledge they required.

"So these 'Bringers'…?"

"They work for the First. He sends them out to kill or kidnap or whatever corporeal thing he wants."

There were nods. "What about this 'Caleb'?" Asked Moody.

Willow answered this time. "He was this preacher who got caught up with the First. Was human but somehow got super strength; we don't know how the First does it yet, but at least we know that when you get through all that he's killable. Buffy sliced him in half, right?"  
  


"Yep." Xander smiled. "Serves him right." Xander unconsciously was touching his eye. 

"Is that the new 'Aeger's Eyes?" asked Moody, getting up and without looking took a very close up look at Xander's new eye. Xander felt uncomfortable with the strange wizard poking at his eye. "Much improved since my day. Almost couldn't tell the difference from the real thing." He stepped back and gave him another look. "I've been thinking of upgrading, but then they'd have to call me something else." 

"Let's get back on track," said Dumbledore, and the questions about the First Evil continued. 

Harry was very quietly sitting next to Lupin. He knew his role in all this would be coming up soon. He wouldn't look at anyone especially the Weasley's. The conversation went on around him; he casually picked up little pieces of what they were saying. He kept thinking that it couldn't be the First Evil that was talking to him; it had to have been Sirius. Sirius was a good man. Evil can't take the form of a good man. He put in his full attention however when his professors started to talk about the First's plan. Maybe because Xander started out with the epiphany "Maybe its Harry…"

"Maybe it's Harry. I mean the First wants to tip the scales right? Well there are no more imbalances in the Slayer line, but maybe in the wizarding world he found one. There is and this whole, Harry-Voldemort prophecy, good versus evil thing might be the key. I mean Voldie is the ultimate evil villain, and well, Harry here is the teenage force of good." He turns to Willow. "Sounds a little familiar right? I'm getting a Buffster vibe here." Willow gave him a look, and Xander turned around to look at Harry, realizing he shouldn't have said that the nonchalantly in front of him. Too much pressure put on him. Dumbledore and Lupin were also giving him the same look as Willow. "Then again I could just be full of bull sh…"

"No." Said Harry who's face was still stoic. "You're right, it's always about me, always after me. Doesn't matter what's happening, it's always about me." Harry quietly got up from his seat from around the table and left the room. Lupin went after him.

----

Willow sat with her computer, in one of the empty rooms. Molly had to force her husband out of the room to stop him from trying to play with it and take it apart. Willow found him a funny but kind man, and meeting Arthur and Molly made her understand Ron and Ginny more. Willow had just gotten off the phone with Fred. She was happy to help out anyway she could. She said something to the point of finally doing something for the good guys for a change. Willow didn't even think of Wolfram and Hart being the big evil law firm. This was harmless and babbling Fred, who reminds her of herself. Willow rethought that. Maybe Fred wasn't so harmless after all. 

Fred had Wesley email some info on the First and whatever they had on Voldemort to Willow right away. The rest would be sent by owl to the school, turns out Wolfram and Hart had dealings with him during the seventies. They would have to go down to archives but it would take a while. Willow was going through what she got, looking for anything new. 

After a little bit of time she let her mind wonder. She needed it to shock the feeling of dread of having to deal with the first again. It was quite similar to the impeding doom feeling. She realized at this point of her life she had most of what she wanted, but she was missing something big. The job, actually, interfered with that one missing thing. There was the upside of being able to be with her best friends but she really missed not having a lover. She had always been able to turn to Oz, Tara, and Kennedy, they had been there for her. There was no one at the school for her. Xander was and would always be her best friend but it would never work. Though she didn't always mind when he would feel her up in her sleep, but that was just another symptom of sleeping in the same bed. 

Kennedy was great for taking the edge off. Actually that's what they really were to each other, just something to take the edge of the fear of death. Xander was a good, supportive friend but not a boyfriend. She thought about Fred. She liked her and remembered Fred was flirting with her when she went to L.A. She kind of hoped Fred would come to bring the information in person. She let her mind drift back to her present task. She remembered Giles' lecture after Valentines last year. Personal relationships have to wait until after the apocalypse, well at least for right now. She got back to work.

She had to get back to the school soon, Dumbledore had taken Harry back to Hogwarts much earlier but Willow needed to stay around to use the phone and computer. Snape stayed behind to make sure she got back to school all right. Xander stayed around too, he was always worried about her around other guys, especially him. Willow just found the whole thing very sweet. He went to a different room to try and get some sleep. 

"Get in touch with your friend?" 

Willow gasp in surprise, the new comer had startled her by coming in with her back turned. She spun around and saw a familiar face she didn't recognize. 

"Sorry." Said the woman. Willow recognized the voice, it was Tonks. "Didn't mean to change faces on you like that." She smiled. "I'm supposed to be in Hogsmeade now, don't want people to get suspicious if they see me around Town." 

Willow smiled back. "It's alright. You look good as a brunette." 

"Thanks," she put a glass of juice down at the table. "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Oh great, thanks," she took a big sip, "much better for me than coffee. Much sweeter."

Tonks sat down in the chair next to hers. "We'll it's almost morning anyway."

"After this transfer from LA completes, I'm going back to the school. I should really get some sleep. I least we don't have classes to teach today."

"Well that's something." She tried to be supportive. 

"Is this what you got? Doesn't look like much."

"There isn't too much information here. Not much to have on the First."

Willow got frustrated looking at the same information over and over again. Tonks reached her arm over and began to rub her shoulders. Willow was surprised but didn't stop her; she simply turned her head to the side to look at her face. Tonks had a look in her eyes that Willow was familiar with and liked. 

Maybe there was someone around for her after all. 

---

Xander sat down on the first couch he saw. He had been warned about all the creepy things that live in the house and for once listened when they told him to stay away from them. He wished he could sleep. He guessed he could once they got back to the school, but they had to get back as soon as possible. They didn't want to draw extra attention. 

He after a long sit he thought he might actually be able to fall asleep, but he felt a presence that made him keep himself awake. "So how are you doing so early in the morning?" Xander asked with closed eyes.

"I could use another hour of sleep. And yourself?"

"Six would probably do it." He stretched his arms and yawned. "Is Willow done yet?" 

"She said it would only be a few more minutes, something about the… download being slow."

Xander touched his eye. "Yeah it's always slow." Xander tried to make a joke but wasn't so sure how to make one through his sleepy haze. 

"I wondered how that happened," said Snape with his usual tone but Xander could help but feel that it was much less harsh and agonizing as Xander had become accustom to."I'm referring to your eye. I believe it has something to do with that Caleb, you mentioned." He sat down in the armchair a good distance away.

"Yeah, it was Caleb." Xander wasn't sure but he felt like telling the story. He never actually talked about it before. At the house everybody told everybody and he didn't tell his parents, and everyone else believed a lie. Now he wanted to tell the truth even if it was to Snape. "We were trying to ambush Caleb, we knew it could have been a trap. He had just rolled into town and sent a message to Buffy that he had something of hers. We didn't know about his strength boost yet, we thought we could win, two Slayers, a whole bunch of potentials… how could we not? We were losing and we were going to retreat. The girls started dying and getting hurt. I stayed to help get them all out." Xander stopped recalling the pain. "He grabbed me and knew all about me. He knew I was the one who sees things. Not as in the future, just sees things others don't. He smashed my eye with his thumb. I never thought I would get hurt. I wasn't a potential or a superhero or even a wizard then, I was just there, and me, and he attacked me." Xander stopped talking and turned to Snape. For the first time he thought Snape actually patiently hearing what he was saying, not getting annoyed or rude. "Why did you want to know?"

"Just the possible moves of new enemy."

"Well, that was Caleb not the First. He may be dead but he's still the starring character of my nightmares. Well, at least it gives my father the time off." Xander stood up.

"Your father?"

"Oh you know those standard dreams, "your worthless, you're a failure" pulling out your heart with a bare fist. The same old." Xander stretched out his arms, regaining his sense of wakefulness. Snape was looking at him strangely, like Willow did when she would go into his mind. "I'll go see how Willow is doing." He quickly excused himself. 

"You were the heart, Mr. Harris. That is just as important."

---

Willow walked through the halls, keeping an eye out for any dead person the First might pretend to be. It was a long day. With the normal ghosts hanging out everywhere, she didn't know what to trust right now. The lack of sleep was making her a bit more paranoid. She hated all-nighters, screwed her up for days afterwards she had barely gotten sleep for the past few days. 

She had been supervising detentions too. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione detentions started right after dinner and lasted until late. From what Willow could tell, the student body didn't know what really happened to get these classmates in trouble but the common theory was some sort of sex scandal. All involved were satisfied to leave it at that for now, the truth was to embarrassing and well could have gotten any other students suspended. They also didn't want to worry the students about the First. Hermione and Ron got defensive at the accusation of them being together, however Ginny seemed to get into the idea of her and Harry being an item. Ron was not pleased by the insinuation that his little sister… well was a slut; he had to be held back from more than one fistfight.

As Willow reached her door, she decided to take a nice long bath. Xander was on duty most of the evening so it would be a perfect time not to hog the bathroom. He idea was cut short when there was a note on her desk. CB wasn't around and Willow could believe how CB always seemed to know where she'd be. She opened the note and looked first at the sender. She had a moment of surprise before grabbing up her robes and heading out. She left the note where Xander would see it so he wouldn't worry. 

She never expected to hear from this person, not this way. She made her way through the streets of Hogsmeade and some arrived at the correct address. She knocked on the door and was disappointed to be greeted by a house elf. "I'm here to see Mrs. Longbottom, she should be expecting me. I'm Willow Rosenberg."

The elf led her in with little words and took her into the well decorated room. This must have been the room Xander told her she was in. She remembered him talking about some of the portraits. The room now was empty. She was sure the little elf said something about bringing his Mistress.

Willow looked around the room. This was the first private, up-kept, wizarding home she had been in. She remembered quickly that this was not the Longbottom's family house but a friend's. "Willow Rosenberg."

Willow jumped back from what she was looking at and turned to see Mrs. Longbottom walking into the sitting room. She was just the way Xander has described her. "Hello," Willow said, moving into the middle of the room. "Yes, I'm Willow."

The women had a strong presence in the room, Willow felt intimidated by her almost immediately. Willow realized it was probably her intention. The old woman didn't say anything as she crossed the path of the room and sat down on the sofa. "Please have a seat, Miss Rosenberg."

Willow did as told and sat down on the same couch, facing Mrs. Longbottom. "You wanted to see me?" she said hoping something will lighten the mood. 

"Yes I did." She pierced her lips to talk but waited longer than necessary. "As you are no doubt aware my Grandson has grown quite attached to his cousin."

"Yes, so is Xander." Willow added sweetly, still having no idea why she was here.

"From what I understand you and Alexander are very close."

"We've known each other almost all our lives." She answered quickly, then realizing Mrs. Longbottom wouldn't come right out and tell her what was going on ask: "What does any of this have to do with me?"

Willow knew she had surprised the woman by being so blunt but she did not like being summoned and getting no reason. "I want to know more about him and I have found you find more about somebody from their friends." 

"You just want me to tell you about Xander? He said you interrogated him the last time he was here, what new things do you think you'd find out?" 

After getting that off her chest, Willow noticed the woman relax more, she even smiled. "My grandson looks up to him, I just want to understand him from all sides." 

Willow was confused but thought 'to each his own'.

"You must understand Neville never had his father. He meets Xander who is his teacher, his cousin, and he will form an attachment. I want to make sure that it isn't an ill-favored one."

"Xander is the best person ever!" She defended childishly, and then changed to an adult agreement. "He told me, he told you all about himself."

"Yes, but that subjective isn't it?"

"I'd try to hide all his flaws too."

"Yes but I'd noticed the inconsistencies." 

When Willow realized she was joking and relaxed. "Well what kind of things do you want to know? I know everything from Kindergarten Kicks to Heroic… heroics."

"Well actually, I wanted to hear more about his family, his childhood. We can start there."

Willow sat back and relaxed and told Xander's life story from her point of view. She talked about how they met in moms and tots and when Xander's dad lost his job and Shelia offered to take care of Xander while his mother worked. She only made an allusion to his father's drinking and abuse, and how he, for several years, was at her home more than his. Willow realized that this confession made Mrs. Longbottom sadden, and made Willow pleased the woman cared so much for someone she had just met. 

After an hour Willow was talking about more recent events. "He saved me after my girlfriend was killed. I was very far gone and he brought me back."

"She must have been a very good friend for you to be so effected by her passing." 

"Yes, very." Willow was going with a "don't ask don't tell" policy with her sexuality. Her mother would be so disappointed in her. After thinking about how much her mother did for Xander, she realized she wasn't as bad a mother as she had once thought Shelia was. Willow left with the impression that Mrs. Longbottom was a very good woman and only the best intentions about her grandson.

When she got back to the school, she discussed the entire evening with Xander. Mrs. Longbottom left town not long after their meeting. Xander and Willow both believed that she approved of them spending time with her grandson.

---

A few weeks had gone by and there didn't seem to be any "First" sightings, but than again there were a lot of students, and First could have taken on any form, but the Ghost knew what to look for, they could tell if one that was not actually ghost. Things seemed to settle more with the students. Hermione personally apologized to Willow and Willow could not blame the girl's intentions, they were so much like her own, and their relationship returned to what it once was with just a bit more caution on Willow's side. Ron just acted as if nothing had happened, but made Neville feel guilty for telling on him. Harry was still depressed; he was doing everything that was asked but no more. 

Willow and Xander just believed it all to be the status quo. They had something different on their minds. The month of October was quickly coming to a close and in the next day Buffy would arrive. Soon the troublesome two would be the terror-some trio and they couldn't wait. The student were excited to, Buffy was going to kick off self-defense week. They even made sure that they would have the holiday weekend free to take her around places, plus they were invited to what was supposed to be a "Hot Young Party", wizarding party of course, in London. Tonks invited them.

Xander realized ever since he first met Tonks, at the Phoenix headquarters, she had kept popping up in Hogsmeade when he would go out with Willow. He knew it was her job to watch over the town, but still. It wasn't like he didn't like her. She was funny and fun but he was irritated with the way Willow always seemed so happy to see her every time. He also noticed that she kept getting letters from her. At first Xander thought that's how they were passing information for the Order but she would have told him. He finally got the picture when Willow announced to him that she was going out for a date. This was the first they talked about Tonks being someone she was interested in. 

Xander sat on the couch, as Willow rushed around to get ready. He had planned his evening around them watching a movie but now that was moot. Maybe he'd go and hang out with the students for a while. He was sure there was some evening activity he could go to. He was sure that there would be chess and cards in the Great Hall. 

"You don't mind do you? You could come with if you want." Willow said putting on her outer robes. 

"Nah, don't want to intrude on your 'date'." He said pointedly. 

"Sorry. I know I should have told you sooner about her and me…"

"You don't have too." He forced a smile. "It's your business and you've always been kind of secretive about your love interests." He got up and planned his quick escape, inwardly scolding himself for feeling any jealously. "Well I better go or I'll miss all the games." He excused himself and went quickly out the door.

She's your best friend! he scolded himself as he walked the halls. She's practically your sister! He quickly went to the activity board to see what was going on tonight, something to keep his mind off Willow. There were games in the Great Hall, but he found something more interesting to do. 

He made his way out to the Quiddich pitch. He had heard a lot about the game but never got the chance to check it out. There was a Gryffindor practice tonight and this seemed like the perfect time to learn what it was all about. 

He kept his eyes on the students flying around and then look up at the stands to spectators watching the practice. He decided to join them. "Professor Harris!" Called Hermione. She sound very surprised. Neville was sitting on the same bench but far away from her. 

"Hey." He waved and came over and sat down between her and Neville.

"Come to watch practice?"

"Yeah, never seen the game played."

"Well it quit simple, I'll try to explain." She quickly explained about the basic of the game, then told him about the players. "Harry is team Captain and seeker, he goes after the snitch. He was the youngest Seeker, made the team his first year. Ginny was Seeker last year after Harry got in trouble, now she's a Chaser taking over for one of the players that graduated. Ron is Keeper, he was really bad last year but he got a lot better…" 

He sat and watched for a while, he talked to his students. It was just before the end of practice that Ginny flew over towards them and asked Xander if he wanted to play. Xander jumped at the chance and grabbed the first broom he saw. He flew up into the air to join the game, he had done much better with it then Willow had. He teased her about it often but she just kept reminding him of her teleporting skills. He learned to play the game. The Hufflepuff team joined in to make it a friendly practice match and Xander filled in for Mark, the new Chaser, who had been called away. The other team thought it was unfair to have a teacher on Gryffindor side until they found out he had only been playing for 30 minutes. 

They play for a while, and then got distracted on a break by Xander telling them the story of the Sunnydale Swim team. They sat in the middle of the field with the teams and the spectators were sitting around a fire Hermione had made. He told the tale to the fascinated teens, until it grew late. Harry was the only student not to relax, he was suspiciously searching over the crowd of students, Xander assumed he was First Evil searching. It was getting late Xander didn't notice. It got so late that Xander had to escort them all back to their dorms so they wouldn't get in trouble for breaking curfew. 

When he got back to his room, Willow had not gotten back yet. He thought twice about waiting up for her and went to his room and closed the door. She was a big girl, he didn't need to worry so much about her, besides he had something else to think about. Buffy was coming tomorrow.

----

"So how was your date?" Xander asked Willow as they lingered outside the school gates. Buffy would arrive at 10amsharp but to make sure they were there in time, the went to the rendezvous fifteen minutes early. 

Willow had gotten home sometime after one in the morning. "It was good." She smiled and sounded shy.

"Oh come on? Do I have to guess what happened?"

"It was a date." She insisted. 

"You were out until one a.m. in the sleepy little town of Hogmeade, and I want to know what you found to do."

Realizing he wouldn't stop bugging her she finally answered. "We were making out in a bar, alright?" she shouted out.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Later I will demand details. I want play by play actions, Will."

"Pig."

"Darn tootin'." Xander said just Buffy began to portkey in. 

Buffy caught herself before falling over herself but stayed hunched over waiting for the feeling in her stomach to dissipate. Xander and Willow just waited.

The blond to several deep breaths. "Alright," She started harshly, "I've been to hell, heaven, and the Hellmouth and I've never had a trip like that." She finally stood upright, flipping her hair back behind her head. She smiled when she saw her friends watching her. "Look who's finally come to visit." She held her arms out presenting herself. "Anybody miss me?" Xander and Willow both ran in for a big group hug. The gang was back together again.

--End Chapter 11—


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but it just hasn't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them. 

**And We're Off…** (12/?)

**Summary:** Quickie Recap: Neville is Xander's cousin. Willow and Xander have gotten really close again. Harry tired to raise Sirius from the dead under the encouragement of the First Evil. Well, that all I can think of that's important. Buffy has come for a visit.

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens) up to season 5. 

**Parings:** Willow/Tonks, Xander/? 

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people curse and drink a lot. 

**Chapter Comments: **My life went to hell after my last post. i had no time for anything but i finally finished the chapter. Now that i can handle school, i should have so more time to write. This is still only half the chapter i planned but i wanted to get something out as soon as possible. Please forgive me for taking so long. Thank my mother for betaing. She the one that was bugging me to finish.

**Chapter 12: Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

While Buffy was putting her stuff away in Willow's room, Xander and Willow conspired the rest of their day. They had already caught up on the basics with Buffy: how she was, what life was like in Italy, what she's been up to. Xander thought it was pointless to answer questions about their lives now considering she's be immersed in it for the next week. Dumbledore had asked to see her after she settled in. 

Buffy marched out of Willow's room looking slightly perturbed. "Something wrong, Buff?"

"How is this fair?" They both gave her blank looks. "I've been staying at Youth Hostels and crappy hotel and your living in an awesome apartment in a freakin' castle, with a free room service," she gestured to the tea tray that had arrived while she was in the other room.

"We're also getting paid.." Xander added. 

"So unfair." She sat down in one of the chairs.

"We do work you know," Willow reminded her, "remember, the school, the students. Not just us hanging out in a castle."

"Sure it is." She continued to play with them. They sat around and talked some more. Buffy, despite all of her complaining, was having a good time, tracking down Slayers in Europe and training them. She talked about the girls she met and what it's been like doing something completely different with her life. "I miss Dawn though. Wish she could come and live with me sometimes." She said taking a sip of tea. "So come on, there has to be something you can tell me about you guys. I mean more than I'll find out just hanging around with you." When they didn't say anything she got more annoyed.  "There's gotta be something, I mean Xander's got a new eye and a cousin and a wand and powers... actually, I think, I'm all caught up and Xander." She turned to Willow. "Your turn. Something's gotta have happened to you by now. I mean you gotta be doing more than grading papers."

"Seems like that sometimes, but teaching is a big job and her at three-thirty the kids don't go home." She said sounding very self sacrificingly.

"Sure, Will, and with all this hard work being a role-model  and mentor has left no time to have any personal life of her own." he mocked. "She has a girlfriend."

"Oh really!" Buffy said excited, a new one already, good for you." she paused. "wait we are taking about a girlfriend as apposed to a girl that's just a friend."

"Yes." Willow/Xander "Oh yeah."

Buffy smiled wide and got giddy. "So what's her name, where did you met her, what she do?"

"Tonks."

"Tonks, that's an odd name."

"No more odd than Buffy." Willow joked, shaking her head ashamed.

"It's actually her last name. Doesn't like her first name, I think it's Nymph-o-mania or something."

"Nymphadora." Willow corrected. 

"So Will, is this serious or what?"

"Don't know yet, still in the dating stage." Willow drank her tea. 

"Yeah the making-out dating stage. Buffy ask her what time she got home last night." Xander joked.

"You're just upset I didn't share details." 

"So will I get to meet the mystery Witch?"

"This weekend actually. She's the one that invited us to the party."

"Ooh a party girl, that's a new one for you."  

Willow started getting antsy. "Why are you acting like this is some kind of big relationship, I don't know that yet." 

"Sorry Will, it's just, you know, all your dates seem to work out for a long termish thing."  

"I know, I know. I do know how to pick 'em, but I don't want to jinks this one too."

"No problem. So what does this fledgling of a relationship do for a living? I assume she's not some deadbeat."

"No, not a deadbeat." Willow relaxed again. "She's an auror." Willow said leaning forward to pour more tea, completely missing Buffy's blank confused expression.

"Good, cause I was thinking taking one along on my next patrol." She joked.

Willow looked up at her and realized she left something out. "Oh well, you wouldn't be wrong either. Aurors are like the Wizarding Britain FBI, but I don't think Tonks is someone you want with you. She's kinda klutzy, almost failed stealth but she's an expert at disguise and concealment."

"It's easy for her being a metamorphmagus."

"You can say metamorphmagus but not Nymphadora?" 

"Call me complex."

"Call me dumb then. Meta-whata?" 

"She can change her looks at will, like one day blond with small noise, and the next blue and a big honker."

"So the question of 'what does she look like' is kinda obsolete then." Buffy smiled. "Isn't that weird?"

"Not really, I can always tell when it's her, even when she tried her hardest to trick me." She playful turned to Xander. "See that was what we did on our dates in the sleepy town of Hogsmeade." 

"Alright I have to say this now, you guys are so much weirder. Your like a cross between Giles and your normal selves. The minute I hear you say: "Bloody hell" I'm taking you out of this place."

----

Buffy felt uncomfortable sitting in the Headmasters office. They had talked and kept looking over at her friends to make sure she was saying the right things.. He asked her pleasant questions but she knew questions about the First would began. She was ready for them. She had been thinking about the whole situation since Giles called her and told her about It's appearance. 

"Listen," she said, remembering the speech she rehearsed so many times in her head, "I don't know anything to help you. The First isn't something I can fight. I just barely got out alive last time and well, It's not after me, before It gave me something to fight. I can't fight Voldie for you, that's a wizarding fight." She knew he'd try to interrupt so she didn't give him a chance. "At the most I'd just be able to tell you what I know and well" she pointed to her friends, "they know everything I know. I'm not here to fight this fight for you. I'm just here to see my friends. If the First comes after me I'll fight it, but I can't seek It out." She put a big smile on her face, hoping  he would except her answer without much argument. She felt tense as she waited.

----

"Buffy"

Buffy thought she heard her named whispered everywhere. Since the meal Sunday evening her name had been on the tips of all the students tongues. When she walked in with Willow and Xander she caused, silence and then whispers. She felt it every time she walked around so she kept mostly to her friends rooms. Because Xander and Willow, well mostly Xander, thought that it was not far to give kids gym first thing in the morning on a Monday,  they decided the 5&6th years would meet together on Wednesday afternoon. The rest would be during there normal class sessions. 

Buffy slept most of Monday and only left to teach the 7th year Ravenclaw class. To prepare for her first class demonstration she had spent most of the day practicing. She had to keep in mind during the class that these where not slayers and not even potential slayers so , she'd have to go light on them. Meeting them she had high hopes for the rest of the students. They may have clumsy, slow to react and a little awestruck, but they had the spirit. 

The 7th year Ravenclaw were very excited and by dinner time varies rumors were spreading through out the school. Some said that Buffy lifted the entire class over her head and other flights of fancy. All she had done is give a few demonstrations and showed them how to spar. Now it was Tuesday and Buffy still did not want to sit in on the Willow and Xander class again, this time she actually just wanted to explore the school. She was upset that she could not spend a lot of one on one time with her friends but they were very busy, the school seemed to be that way this week, everyone was getting everything done before Halloween. As she marched the school, Snoopy at her side, she noticed that they went all out decoration-wise for the holiday.

She was making her way down finding passages and stairway leading to wherever and took them in the hopes that someone would eventually find her and send her back to  a place she knew. She wasn't sure how but she made her way down to the dungeons.

"I don't like this place Snoopy." She said as she walked through the dark halls. She had a flash to one of the Scooby cartoons and thought of her self as Shaggy stupidly checking something out with only a just as scared Dog for back up. She felt better when she began to her voices. Well one voice lecturing to a class. She followed the voice and the hall seemed to be brighter the closer she came.

She smiled as she peered through the open door. Professor Snape's Classroom, she remembered. She knew he remind her friends of principal Snyder, she could see why. He was the only teacher that did not seem happy or interested in meeting her.

She watched from the doorway for a while as he gave instructions for beginning the next potion. She looked around the class of students and was excited to see Neville. She had only met her best friends cousin briefly and couldn't wait for a chance to get to know him. Since Snape stopped lecturing and the students started their potions so Buffy thought it was safe to enter. She picked Snoopy up not wanting her to eat something off the floor and walked into the class. Some of the students looked at her but they turned back to their potions quickly, but she could hear them whispering.

She started looking around thoughtful, not trying to bother anyone as she slowly made her way to Neville and the girl he was working with. She was almost to her target desk when Snape cut her off. "Can I help you, Miss Summers?"

"Hi" she said with a bright smile, and continued to look around the room effectively ignoring him.

He waited for a moment before asking again. "Can I help you?" 

"No, just looking around."  She moved past him and took up a new vantage point next to Neville's desk. She was bouncing Snoopy in her arms like she was a baby. She noticed that Snape followed her with his eyes and was now glaring at her. She hid her smile and said innocently, "Am I not allowed to be here? Dumbledore said I could look go anywhere."

Snape just turned away, his cape flowing quickly behind keep up with his retreat. She smiled and the students returned to their assignments. Proud of herself she went to go look over Neville's shoulder. "What are you guys working on?" she noticed the pair tensed up.

Neville was too nervous to answer but the girl, who introduced herself as Hermione, did. "Cool." Buffy said continuing to watching over them. "I used to make things like this in Chem." She said making small talk. The class seemed to return to business except for Snape who was giving her the eye. Remembering how Xander expressed to her how much of an ass Snape could be, Buffy took a certain satisfaction at annoying him so. She turned her attention back to the students and actually tried to understand what they were doing.  

After a few minutes and a few words with the Neville and Hermione she made her way to acting like the third member of their team. This did not go unnoticed by Snape, who thought her time of interrupting should no end. 

"I think it's time for you to go." He said quietly to her."

Buffy looked up and her smile quickly faded to show her annoyance. "Why?" she asked louder then he had spoken. The students responded and looked up. 

"You're disturbing my class." He said in the same soft voice, hoping the students would turn away.

"Am I? I'm just talking, it's what I did at Sunnydale High." 

"Yes but you were a student there, unless I've missed something , your just a guest here. And I don't like having that thing in my class." Pointing to Snoopy.

"I was more then a student, I was a counselor. You know the person responsible for the students mental health. And this thing wouldn't disturb anyone." She held the dog tighter because she started to squirm the closer Snape got.

"From what I understand from Miss Rosenberg you were hired by the principal because you are the Slayer and the school was built over the Hellmouth and not for your counsling skills."

"She told you that?" He didn't say anything but she knew that it was probably time for her to go. She was pissed but now the students really were distracted now so she would go for their sakes. Also she did not want to look bad in front of the students, she would be the bigger person today, but maybe not tomorrow. "Well I have a class to prepare now so I'm gonna go." She turned and walked out knowing that she would need to come up with something go to get back at him with. 

---

The all the 5th and 6th years were all lined up outside waiting for their teachers and special guest teacher to arrive. The weather was perfect and so at lunch Xander made the announcement of the room change. Now there were mats out on the lawn. The students had all changed out of there robes into comfortable gym clothes they had to buy for class but rarely had worn. There was a are of tension and excitement but they just couldn't wait for the slayer to arrive.

Willow, Xander and Buffy started to head out from the building right on time. Xander was carrying a bundle of weapons and laid them out in front of the teachers mat. Buffy stayed next to Willow, getting nervous about having so many students for one class. "Welcome for the first meeting of the Fifth and Sixth years Defense Against the Dark Arts: Fitness and Combat Edition." Xander took a deep breath. "From now on this will be referred to as 'gym'."  He looked back at his women, Willow and Buffy, to make sure they were. Buffy nodded. "Well since know by now our special guest I might as well let her get out here and do her thing. Buffy the Vampire Slayer come on down"

Buffy left Willow, handing of the robes she had borrowed and went to go join Xander. She wore a pair a black slacks and her white workout top,  "Hey, guys!" she waved at the students, she had done this twice already, she had a routine. She made her little speech of them needing to learn to defend themselves and then shows off some of her moves, then her demonstrating her skills with some of the weapons. The student were in awe of her abilities. She had a brief sparing session with Xander before she stepped back and let him lead the class in warm ups. 

As Willow whispered words of advice to Buffy, one of the students refused to partake in the warm-up. "Is there a problem Miss Parkinson?" Willow asked, causing the entire class to stop their exercises. 

"Yes, this is pointless, Slayers just need to strong and fight cause she doesn't have a wand." She snarked at her teacher. 

Buffy laughed and said, "How would you defend yourself against this." Pansy flinched and prepared to be attacked, but instead watched the slayer pounce Professor Harris. 

"Arg!" Xander called out as his friend pushed him to the ground. Willow held her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"See," Buffy straddled him, sitting up fully effortlessly holding him down. "He had no chance to get to his wand and even surprised him enough not to use any of the wand-free stuff he knows." She smiled, "So, Parkinson, magic isn't the answer to everything." Buffy got up and helped Xander up. 

Xander, still out of it from the mauling, barked commands and went to the sidelines. "You had to do that?" Xander asked Buffy,  holding his chest from where she had pushed him.

"I didn't think people would take to kindly to me mauling the students." 

'So, I'm the alternative?" 

Xander went back and finished leading the class, then the three teachers spilt the classes into sparing partners. Buffy took the last group she paired up and brought them to the front of the class for a demonstration. "Alright, Neville here and um.." she looked over at the blond haired boy, "Drake?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He corrected.

"Well just be happy I didn't call you 'Spike'." She turned back to the class. "Well Draco and Neville are going to demonstrate what I want you to practice." Draco and Neville reluctantly worked together, actually Xander gave them both words of warning.

As the students where sparing the three teachers walked around observing all the pairs. Due to her friends concerns she paid extra attention to Harry Potter. He was paired with his friend Ron. Buffy was upset that they weren't taking the practice seriously. "It's not a game guys actually try to hit each other and block it, you of all people need the pactice." 

Harry sighed and made Buffy started to laugh. "Yay, yay they told me all about you. You may be the boy that lived, but take it from the girl that died twice: dying is not a cake walk. Well the second time…nevermind." 

Yelling from the front of the class distracted everyone from their activity. Willow and Buffy ran to  break it up. Neville and Draco were wrestling on the matt. The girl pulled the boys apart and held them away from each other. "What's going on?" Willow asked harshly.

"He hit me!" yelled Draco.

"It was an accident!" Neville yelled back, and the boys pushed at the teachers to start fighting with each other again. Buffy pushed them back to their own corners.

"Then what happened?" Willow continued to ask.

"I hit him back." Draco admitted. 

"Detention both of you." Said a very angry Xander. "And not even the cushy junk we usually give out, I'm sending you both out to Filch." The boys cooled down as Xander walked off.  He had thought he made progressed with the two of them, he guess he was wrong. 

----

"Ah, it's been too long since we patrolled." Xander said to Buffy as they walked through the dark forest. Night had fallen a few hours ago and they marched though the woods looking for enemies to fight. Xander had a stake in one hand and his wand in the other, using it as a torch. 

"To bad there aren't any vamps." She had a stake with her but also brought her axe, there might not be to many vamps but she had been warned about other things living in the woods.

"Yeah, why are we out here anyway?"

"I need my danger rush or I can't sleep at night." 

"So why did I decide to join you, again?"

"Cause you didn't want me to get lost." 

"Ah." Xander looked around, using his eyes magical powers to locate any beasties. "I don't see anything here, wanna go deeper?"

"Yep." 

They started to head deeper into the woods but Buffy stopped them. "shh!" as she stopped and listened, Xander scanned the forest with his eye. He didn't see anything. "I don't-"

Buffy swung her axe back and put it to the neck of the intruder.

Willow "eep"ed as the axe blade was stopped just before the skin on her neck. "Hey, guys." She nervously smiled and breathed heavily.

"Sorry, Will." Buffy chuckled, lowering the weapon. "I didn't think you were joining us."

"Yeah, Pomona [aka Sprout] decided to take over for me this week so we could spend more time together. She doesn't think we're spending enough."

"Really, I mean we are sleeping together."

"Ooh, details." Xander asked.

"I have a girlfriend." / "Um, straight."

"We have a rule about breaking my fantasies remember?"

"That was only when you were one eye short, now we can crush anything we want." Buffy said walking in front of them taking the lead.

"Oh! They apologized." Willow told Xander.

"Good." He said his anger still evident in his voice.

"Why are you so upset about them anyway? From what Will's been telling me, the weird house things don't get along." Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I just thought that I was making progress. Just guess I was wrong, plus Nev's my cousin and his Grandmother is wary of me as it is."

"Snape's upset about it too." Willow said, "or upset as he gets when Draco gets in trouble."

"Snape has a stick permanently planted up his butt." –Buffy

"Hostility there?" – Xander

"Yeah, he expressed his annoyance with your presence in his class yesterday, Buff." –Willow.

"Probably snide yet well spoken?" –Buffy

"Yep." – Willow

"Isn't that just a sign of an ass?" Xander asked.

"Well I need to do something about it…" Buffy thought for a moment. "I know-"

Willow cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth. "Shh… you can't tell us." Willow warned.

"Why not?" Xander whined.

"So we can't be blamed." She smiled at him. "We can't be part of anything to hurt or embarrass our co-workers."

"Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Just make sure you point it out afterwards."

---

Friday morning at breakfast , Dumbledore kindly asked Willow to take over Snape's classes for the day. Willow of course agreed, it would be fun teaching a different class. She was also excited cause it was Halloween and she was already in the spirit. She took one of the candies and turned her hair blue again. 

"Yeah, this time I could tell them embarrassing stories about what you dated." Xander said at the idea of teaching alone. 

"So what's wrong with Professor Snape?" Willow asked.

"He said he wasn't feeling well this morning." Answered Dumbledore.

----

Buffy spent the morning with Xander helping him teach his DADA class. She wouldn't let him tell too many embarrassing stories about Willow. Not that there was many to tell. Buffy's presence and the excitement for Halloween made everyone in a non-learning mood so mostly they just sat around talking. Hermione raised her hand, trying to get them back on topic, but Xander just kindly ignored it. She muttered disapprovingly that Willow would not approve.

Willow teaching of Potions went well too but who would have problems with the 3rd year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class anyway.  She didn't like her lesson plan. Willow wanted to do other things with the class, like teach them something she really knows but she didn't want the students to get in trouble for her change. The class went well, everyone seemed less tense then normal and even little Betty Gafferwent gave her a hug afterwards.

There was no sign of Snape that morning. Every time Xander would ask a question about it, Buffy would play innocent like nothing was going on. At lunch when everybody was all together in the Great Hall very little food was eaten, they were saying up for the feast that evening. Everyone was in a good mood until Professor McGonagal called Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny out into the hallway. 

As Willow, Xander and Buffy were leaving the Great Hall they lingered just inside the the door to hear what was going on. They heard both Minerva's and Snape's voices.

"I wasn't us!" Ron claimed.

"Why do you always pick on us?" Ginny got defensive.  

"We don't even know what we are being accused of doing." Hermione argued.

"You know what you did." Snape scolded. 

Willow turned to Buffy and gave her a look. It was a mix between "see what you did" and "what did you do"? The Sunnydale three carefully left the great hall to watch the Gryffindors. Everything about him seemed normal. Same black outfit, but now he wore a hat which all of his hair was tucked into. Willow almost died when she saw errant strands of orange peaking out of the cracks.

"We don't know they have done anything, Severus, we just took them out her for questioning," Minerva stood up for her students. "Do you have any evidence it was their doing?" 

Snape then noticed Willow who was standing behind the students. "Looks like that got to Professor Rosenberg too!" he pointed at her, and as he did, his hat, which was already awkward on his head, teetered off.  A gust of bright orange hair poofed out.

Laughs started from everyone, even Minerva who was trying to hide it. Though her laughs Willow said, "I did mine myself. They had nothing to do with it. Took one of Xander's candies again, on purpose." 

The students tried their hardest to stop laughing before they got in more trouble but they just couldn't stop. Just Harry who had been very quiet was laughing now. "Looks like you just took on of my brother's Hair-Hagglers." Ginny said.

"See I told you one of them was involved."

"Plenty of students have brought things from 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes', you can't punish her because he brother make them." Hermione reasoned.

"I think you are accusing the wrong culprits, are you sure you didn't accidentally drink a potion?" McGonagall got involved.

"I did nothing of the sort, so if it wasn't them who was it?" 

If he hadn't been so focused on the youngster he would have noticed the body language and silent communication that was going on with the three adults behind them. However when he asked his question Buffy sheepishly raised her hand. 

The teenagers turned around, their mouths gaping open in shock. McGonagall quickly dismissed them back to lunch. Snape glared at Buffy but everyone waited to speak until the students were away.

"How dare you!" he said to her, then turned to Xander and Willow. "Did you two know about it?"  They shock their heads.

"Oh lighten up."  She shrugged. "It'll wear off in three days." Buffy stood her ground, she really wanted to say, "See what happens when you mess with a slayer!" and stick out her tongue, but that would be childish. Instead she watched as he got frustrated and stalked away muttering about something about Giles. 

McGonagall departed quickly too, leaving the trio in the hall. There was quiet for a while and as always Xander broke it. "You know you should have asked first. I don't have many of those left. I'm still annoyed she turned my joke into a nice and easy hair dye substitute."

"Well I didn't think you'd mind."

"You could have asked." Xander smiled.

"You asked if you could barrow my hair gel." Willow pointed out.

"There two different things." Buffy explained as they started walking down the hall.  

By that afternoon the whole school was talking about it. Some stories were truthful of how the orange hair occurred but others were much more exciting. Buffy's favorite was she challenged him to a duel and she frightened him almost to death and the hair was the result.

No one really cared, the Halloween feast was tonight...

**End Chapter 12.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but it just hasn't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them.

**And We're Off…** (13/?)

**Summary:** Quickie Recap: Neville is Xander's cousin. Willow and Xander have gotten really close again. Harry tired to raise Sirius from the dead under the encouragement of the First Evil. Well, that all I can think of that's important.

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens) up to season 5.

**Parings:** Willow/Tonks, Xander/?

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people curse and drink a lot.

**Chapter Notes**: Yay, summer, I'm hoping to do a ton more writing. Sorry about the delays I get writers block, plus I had to write an episode for my TV writing class. But I'm done now so another "YAY"!

-----

**Chapter Comments:** **Chapter 13: Let's Get this ****Party St****arted**

Sweets everywhere, jackal lanterns floating up above their heads. Snape was off hiding in his rooms. It was all very Disney Halloweenish. Buffy was surprised at the lack of costumes and she was surprised by the major absence of dancing. When she mentioned it to Dumbledore he laughed. Hooch leaned forward , "Your schools ware so fond of dancing. When I see the films there is always so much of it."

"Well it's to keep us off the streets," Buffy smiled. "It just fun, music helps set the mood."

"Well this is a feast, not a dance or a party." Willow reminded her.

"It should be a dance. These kids deserve some fun...besides it will help them burn off all that junk they're eating." Willow looked down at Buffy's plate, it was over flowing with desserts. Xander was having very little to eat, Willow did the same to make him feel more comfortable about his diet. "I'm the Slayer, I can get away with it. They're just mini-Wizards, they need more exercise."

"I think your quite right, Miss Summers." Dumbledore agreed. He stood up and got the attention of the student body. "Everybody, everybody. As a special treat our guest of honor Miss Summers has suggested we turn this feast into a dance." There were cheers and he took out his wand. Rock music started to fill the room, the tables seemed to shrink and move away from the center of the room creating a dance floor.

When Buffy made her way to the dance floor, many of the older male students asked her to dance, the first and winner of the honor was Draco Malfoy. Xander, who had planned to have his first dance with Willow was cornered by Ginny and found it very hard to refuse. Willow didn't mind though, she took Neville as her partner.

From here everything was going well and this was a party that Buffy understood a lot better. No one seemed to be bored but the unorganized nature of the party was making it easier for the students to sneak out for a twist so all doors were kept closed.

Just as the music changed to a rock song there was a loud bang as the Main doors of the Great hall where pushed opened forcefully, hitting against the stonewalls. Three women, three vampires, dressed in sleazy muggle clothes were in the doorway. The student screamed and Dumbledore ordered them to the far side of the hall.

Buffy sighed heavily and just stared at them annoyed. Her friends went to her side to back her up. "Only three?" she asked them moving forward slowly, "you got to be kidding me. Can we just do this the easy way? You stand there as I stake you or do you really just wanna make me fight first? Cause it's my day off and I really want to keep it that way." The vampire in the middle hissed and started towards her. "The hard way, I guess."

She took on the center on as Willow and Xander distracted the other two away from the students. Willow used her magic to fend one of them off, she froze her vampie and Willow was now looking around for something to kill her with. Xander attempted to use magic but was not as effective as Willow. He was pulling her up by levitating her jacket. He too was looking for something to kill her with. Buffy fought her vampire to the ground but stopped just short of staking her. "I didn't bring a stake." She told her friends.

Buffy looked around. She needed to win but it was more important to make sure the students weren't being harmed. There may have only been three vamps but there were plenty of potential victims. To Buffy, losing even one was not acceptable, not this time. She looked around for anything wood, but everything that was, didn't look easily breakable

Xander had given up on magic and was now wrestling with his vamp, trying very hard to keep an upper hand. Willow was concentrating really hard, no doubt to perform a spell, but Buffy couldn't imagine what.

Out of the corner of her eye she found something. She threw her vamp down on one of the tables and reach for one of the caramel apples. Pinning the vamp to the table she ripped the stick out of the apple then plugged it into the vamps heart. The vampire exploded into dust on the table.

Buffy paused a minute to regroup before finishing off the fight. After a deep breath she turned around to help her friends. She was surprised to see her friends already taking care of themselves. Xander grabbed an axe out of the hands of one of the suites of armor, and cut his vamps head off with it. Why didn't I think of that, Buffy thought. Willow, also, was holding her own. She conjured up a fire spell and burn the demon inside out. There was nothing left to do.

Seeing a big gap in space between her two friends Buffy went up and took place. They posed like heroes and the students and faculty started clapping. They couldn't think of what to do, they were confused by what had just transpired. Buffy, however, took a bow. Willow and Xander shrugged and did the same. "Was this planned?" Buffy whispers.

Dumbledore, who had watched on without fear, was now coming to them. "What a wonderful demonstration."

Buffy had to smile. "No, problem. Now the kids know all three ways to kill a vampire." She lifts her head and talks loud enough for all the students to hear. "Let this be a lesson, kids. Wood," She held the candy apple stick, "fire," Willow raised her hand, "and decapitation." Xander raised the axe over his head in triumph. "Happy Halloween, everyone."

---

The party was soon over and the trio just believed that their vampire incident was just a planned demonstration from Dumbledore. There was however still a sinking suspicion that it was more that that but it would have to wait until tomorrow, tonight the Scoobie gang was going out.

Buffy didn't know what to expect from the party tonight, she only knew it would be much more what she was used to, compared to the school feast. She looked through her luggage and pulled out her best clubbing halter and put her jean jacket over it. She looked in the mirror. "Ay, another Muggle." it scolded disapprovingly. She was about to try and change but Willow called for her.

Buffy was relieved when she saw her friends dressing in the same kind of way. Xander in his normal t-shirt and jean and Willow in what Buffy thought looked hot. It was only a white-button down, leather jacket and jeans but Willow seemed to be glowing or maybe the fact the Willow had it buttoned low, really low. Buffy couldn't help herself from giving a small chuckle when she noticed Xander couldn't stop staring at Willow's chest. Xander turned away embarrassed and Buffy said it just felt like old times.

"So how are we getting there?" Buffy asked, "I don't see any cars around here."

"Brooms." Willow supplied as they head outside to go get them.

"Really? Awesome."

"You'll ride with Xander." She smiled. "Brooms and I don't like each other too much."

"Yeah, the girl's got no balance." Xander joked.

"Wait, Xander is better at something magic than you?" she glared at Willow.

"Yes." Willow smiled. "I have no trouble admitting it, but he can't even make a simple Homicadian potion."

Xander rolled his eyes. "It's like math, when will I ever use that in real life."

---

They touched down in the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse a short time later.

Buffy looked around, suspicious. "You sure you too got the address right?" She saw her friends who were looking off at something and she turned to look at what they were seeing. There was nothing of interest just an abandoned warehouse, she turned back to them.

"Guys?"

"What you don't hear the music?" Xander asked with disbelief, "or see the lights?" now worried. He kept walking to the door.

Buffy was getting even more confused. She had this deep seeded feeling she never wanted to go in there, but her friends were urging her on.

"Oh, I forgot!" Willow had an epiphany. She pulled out a small vial from her jacket pocket and handed it to her friend.

"Oh, that's right," Xander remembered. "Anti- Muggle spells."

"It's a potion?" Buffy asked, Willow nodded. "Snape didn't make it, did he?" Buffy ask before drinking.

"It's perfectly safe." Willow told her.

"That didn't answer my question." She glared.

"Just drink it." Buffy's glare didn't changed. "I was there the entire time. Now drink it or no party."

Buffy rolled her eyes "Sound like my mother much?" She took it in one swing and gagged. "He's trying to kill me, I swear."

"Wimp." Xander scoffed and started walking to the warehouse again. Willow followed but Buffy still not going forward.

Buffy turned and watched them walk off to the building when she started to feel a little dizzy. The background was changing, like she was watching it on a movie screen. Lights started to fade up in the windows and she could slowly hear the music start to creep in. She closed her eyes and shook her head, when she opened them, her vision was clear and the abandoned building was now hopping with people. Buffy ran to catch up with her friends. "Wow." Buffy was awestruck.

"Yeah." Willow mocked her friend.

Xander put his arm around both of his friends escorting them in. They checked their brooms and went into the main party room. When they walked inside they felt like they had come home. The lights were low, the furnishings were colorful and the music was loud. It was like the Bronze's British sister. It even had the young adults rubbing up against each other pretending it was dancing.

They stood there, the three of them together, in shock and remembrance. They were left in their quiet reflection for only a few minutes.

"Willow!" called a raven haired girl from the crowd. She looked like a punk rocker. There was no doubt who she was, especially when she ran over to Willow and started making out with her. Willow seemed very pleased.

Buffy was surprised by the way she looked, Tara had been shy and Kennedy had been seductive, but she never expected Willow with someone so loud. Well it was Halloween, Buffy mentally explained to herself.

"Enough, It's only been one week." Xander remarked and the girls broke off the kiss and laughed. Tonks put her arm across Willow shoulders. Xander forced a smile.

"Xander," Tonks smiled, "as always, glad you came." she meant it sincerely, Xander knew, it was hard not to like her. He tried his best to seem pleasant.

Buffy watched on confused. She wasn't sure why Xander seemed so upset. Willow didn't notice, she wouldn't. She had that "I'm at least in Lust" look in her eyes and couldn't keep them off Tonks.

"And Buffy," Tonks shook her hand, "I've heard so much about you. Will talks about you… a lot."

"You too," Buffy said, "well no, mostly Xander has been."

"Really?" surprised and excited.

"Well, you know..." Xander stammered. Tonks smiled.

They went and got drinks at the bar and sat down at booth near the dance floor. They had several rounds of drinks before the foursome broke up. When Will and Tonks got up to go dance, Buffy asked the question that had been bugging her all night. "Are you in love with Willow?"

It took a few moments for the question to register with him. "What?"

"Are you in love with Willow?"

"Buffy, how can you ask me that?" Even though he knew there was no chance of getting out of this conversation.

"Xander." He was caught.

Xander shrugs, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. To me anyway. You've been looking at her the same way you used to look at me."

Xander got embarrassed and turned away. "I don't know if I'm in love with her, though." He took a moment to think. He was happy he could finally talk about it. "I mean, I love her, she's my best friend and the sickening thought is that we're like brother and sister." He looked out to the dance floor and watched Willow dance with Tanks.

"Well Luke and Leia." Buffy jokes.

Xander looks up at her confused. "Huh?"

"You know in Empire, they had that little make-out thing." Xander gave her a smile. "You made me watch it once."

"Yeah." He paused then continued on it, "but I mean I've been very suspicious of it, the crush, because I didn't realize any of it until Tonks came along."

"Worried it's just jealousy and not 'love'." She concluded.

"I mean, we're with each other everyday, we have the bathroom sharing down to a science, and sharing a bed- I didn't say that… But then Tonks comes along and 'she's taking my best friend away' issue is still a worry… Plus you know _she's a lesbian_." He said a little to loudly.

Buffy started to laugh. "I've missed you."

Xander gave her a hug. It lasted a minute. He pulled back to look at her face again "For the record, Buff, I still look at you that way… and that sounded like a lot more serious a come on then I intended."

She smiled. "It wouldn't be too bad if you did." She said coyly surprising him. "You miss being chased when you're not anymore."

He smiled wide and stood up. "Would you like to dance?"

-----

Xander woke up on a couch. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings and realize it was not his couch. He couldn't actually remember where he was and why exactly Buffy was sleeping on top of him in his arms.

'Oi, I must have drunk to much.' He thought trying to think straight. First check was that both he and Buffy were fully dressed. Good. Not that he was opposed to the idea, but didn't want it to be part of a blackout. He tried looking around without waking her up but couldn't see anything to help him. It was a small apartment and the back of the couch blocked most of the view. The was however a bunch of photo's on the coffee table.

Xander reached out his hand and whispered. A few of the pictures flew into his hand. He felt better when the picture told them that this was Tonks' place. He sent the picture back, almost missing the table, and fell back asleep.

A little while later he woke up to the smell of coffee, breakfast and Buffy's elbow in his ribs.

"Sorry." Buffy winced as she got up.

"It's alright," Xander said holding his now tender ribs. "Just avoid the eyes."

Xander sat up finally getting a better view of the apartment. Willow, Tonks and now Buffy sat around the small table halfway between what could be called the living room and the kitchen. He didn't realizes how small the apartment was until he saw that Tonk's bed was on the other side of the couch just blocked off by a sheet. He always assumed all wizards lived in luxury. He slowly stood up and waddled over.

"Coffee?" Willow asked. Xander grunted yes, he felt stiff and very hung-over. All the girls seemed way to chipper. "Looks like someone forgot to take his anti-hangover potion." Willow said, then handed him the vial. "It should work now, just not the same way."

"Thanks." He drank it down.

"Yeah that stuff really worked." Buffy said taking a big heap of omelet.

The girls talked about the night. Things that Xander didn't remember, something about karaoke and some kind a dance contest. Xander couldn't tell if it was real or they were messing with him.

Slowly Xander started to feel better and grabbed a heap of food and put it on his plate. The girls around him started to laugh, probably some inside joke about him or guys in general about eating a lot. He rolls his eyes. "It's starting...all over again."

"Hmm?" asked Willow.

"I'm out numbered." He said simply.

"Well maybe you should get a girlfriend."

"Still be out numbered, even more so. Buffy, here, needs to find herself a new boy toy...hopefully who's still alive and not evil.

"Hey!" Buffy shouts and throw a sausage link at him, it hit him in the forehead and he threw it back. Tonks lets out a big honking laugh.

"Well maybe you should start taking care of it yourself and get yourself a boyfriend." Tonks said to be playful. "Even up the numbers."

"Good idea," Xander started. "Willow, you gonna give me any of those being gay tips?"

Willow grumbled.

"I still think you'd just attract male demons." Buffy added.

"Willow keeps saying your a demon magnet." said Tonks.

"Or with your record" Willow paused, "it could be Snape."

The entire table erupted with laughter. Xander had a great time through the rest of breakfast, he liked Tonks, she was fun and interesting but still in his mind he got upset when he thought about her being with Willow. But he did notice as the breakfast went on Buffy was flirting with him.

---

By the afternoon, the three were back at the school, Buffy would be leaving in the morning to go back to Italy so they were planning a slow day. They were worried when they found McGonagall waiting for them at the entrance when they returned.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes," she said hurrying them up to the headmasters office.

"It's hard to forget we only get the one night off." Buffy sighs.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Willow asked.

"I rather not in the middle of the halls."

Without hesitation they talked into the headmasters office. Dumbledore was there as was Hagrid. Dumbledore's mood was hard to read but there was no doubt that the half-giant was crying. "We have a matter we need to acknowledge immediately. Last night-"

"Is this about that vampire thing last night?" Buffy asked, "Cause if you're looking for suspects Snape is high on my list."

"It was not Severus. However, I believe it was someone else you know." Dumbledore turned kindly to the distressed Hagrid. "Will you please enlighten them?"

Hagrid wiped is eyes with his hands and cleared his throat. "W'll it happened 'bout a week ago. I was in town at Bangles and Bolt's, to get a new singing fence for Fluffy- and this nice young lady about your age starts chatting with me nice and friendly. American too. She needed help buying a leash for her Fury Cat. W'll she invited me to tea with a few of her friends, four of them.. She told me she had friends here, you guys at the school. Said she was a watcher too and that her friends were her slayers. they proved it too, they were strong proved it to me…well they seem to know all about you…I thought they were really friends of yours-"

"They were the vampires from last night, weren't they?" Xander asked.

Hargrid continued, "I invited them to come by anytime to visit you. I didn't know they were vampyrs."

Willow, Xander and Buffy shared concerned looks. "Wait, who were the other girls?" Willow rsided he had mentioned there were five girls in all.

Hargrid thought. "I can't remember, but I know one of them. she was in some of those pictures you have, that one didn't talk much."

"Who's up there besides us?" Buffy asked her friends.

"Cordy." Willow said, "She's the only one that's still-"

"It was one of the blond girls," Hagrid added. "Bigger, kinda shy…"

"Tara?" Willow offered.

"Ye' that was it."

Willow bit her lip, not to cry or react. Xander in a gesture of support, put his hands on her shoulders. Dumbledore and Minerva could feel the pain the name caused.

Buffy stepped in, breaking the death tone. "The First is just trying to get to them." Referring to her friends. "It knew we would be able to defend against the attack and knew we find out who it was. It's all about power. The First is flaunting it.

"Then…then we must-" Minerva's voice sounded nervous.

"We do nothing." Dumbledore said firmly. "Miss Summers is very right. Nothing has changed, accept our new enemy is trying to get our attention, we just need to make sure it never falters again.

"But what should the student be told, about the vampires?"

"Exactly what they thought it was, a special demonstration by the Slayer. But we will be gathering Snape and Binns during evening meal to cast a de-invitation on any vampire that may still be invited into this school."

"Sorry." Hargid sobbed again.

---------

Sunday morning came too fast for Buffy and her friends. It was time for her to go back to Italy and continue to train the slayers she had there. "I'm gonna miss you guys, again." She gave them a big group hug just outside the gates of the school.

"And Xander," Buffy started, "I'm sure that thing will go away." She leans forward and gives him a kiss on the check. "And you, write me too, I hate only hearing one side of what's going on." Buffy looks at her watch and picks up the small lawn statue next to the school. "Well, I guess this is it. 5… 4….3… 2…" Buff had miss counted and started to dissolve around number two. Xander couldn't help but feel sad to let her go.

Willow and Xander start back to the castle. "What did she mean by problem?" Willow asked.

Xander stalled in speaking and was saved by the bell or in truth: Hagrid. He came running to them with what seemed like important information. "What is it?"

"I remember her name, the other one, the friendly one, 'er name was: Amy."

----End chapter 13---


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but it just hasn't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them.

**And We're Off…** (14/?)

**Summary:** Quickie Recap: Neville is Xander's cousin. Willow and Xander have gotten really close again. Harry tired to raise Sirius from the dead under the encouragement of the First Evil. Well, that all I can think of that's important.

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel references (sorry just happens) up to season 5.

**Parings:** Willow/Tonks, Xander/?

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people curse and drink a lot.

**Chapter Notes**: So I know it's been awhile… but I have really good reasons. I know I said I'd have time over the summer but I was wrong. A few weeks into summer school I had to go into the emergency room and found out I would need surgery. Trying to prepare and keep my grades up took a lot of my time but I still made story notes in my journal. Once it was all over I finally finished typing it up and then brought it with me on a trip to do the first level of betaing. Once it was on the second level. i.e. my mother, her mother my grandmother went into the hospital and we found out she is dying. This left this chapter in purgatory for a while. Finally tonight I thought this had been sitting on my desk for too long, only part of this got level 2 beta'ing so forgive me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Enemy of my Enemy…is still my Enemy**

It had been a week since Buffy went back Italy but she was still the talk of the school. Xander smiled every time he overheard a conversation or was asked a question about his friend. Snape, however, seemed cheerful, well cheerful for him. Her visit was a good break from the depressing loom of the First cast over their lives. Willow, however, was still cursing herself for what happened, no matter how many times Xander reminded her in no uncertain terms that Amy's involvement with the first was not her fault.

Xander found it hard not to let the students know there was something bad going on. Xander understood why the student population shouldn't know about the First, but to him it felt like he was back in high school, keeping secrets from his parents. Being in a position of authority seemed to have no difference, he still had to lie and make excuses. But it's what he had to do.

Xander was just coming from lunch, Willow had barely eaten and left quickly to…well Xander wasn't sure, but he knew she'd beat him to class. As he went to his office he noticed that it was raining outside, so much for gym on the lawn. He'd have to get the indoor "gym" set up.

As he passed through the halls most of the students said hi to him, one of the perks of being one the favorite teachers. So when a group of Ravenclaw's turned turn away and avoided him. Xander stopped and turned back and watched them continuing to walk off, whispering to each other. Xander shook his head and continued on. 'Paranoid, much?'.

As he was getting close to his office door, Finch blocked his path. "Come with me, Professor Harris." He said, with an inflection Xander learned meant annoyance. He decided to give him a break and not put up much of a fight.

"What's up?"

----

Ginny looked down at her paper, trying to think of something to say. Snape hates me too, she thought, just like my brothers. She could swear some of her answers for her quiz were right, but if she went to him he's probably just take away points. Realizing she had sometime before gym, she decided to stop by for a second opinion; perhaps the only ones she thought would be understanding and helpful. She walked into the defense against the dark arts classroom, hoping to find her teachers their before they left.

She smiled when she heard voices inside the room but was shocked to see another man and woman in place of her normal teachers. They were at the teacher's desk, looking at the pictures that were up on the walls up. She continued to the front of the room until she was just in front of them.

"Hi." Said the woman, cheerfully. She was American, long brown curly hair, rather thin and was dressed in Muggle clothing. So was the man, he had brown hair and was tall.

Ginny stood there nervous but a thought crossed her mind. "It's not a glamour is it?"

"Us?" the man asked, he had a British accent. "No, no, Willow and Xander our just up stairs….they'll be done in a minute."

"Oh" She took a breath. "Maybe I should come back later.

"Nonsense, I'm sure they don't want us interfering with their teaching."

Ginny waited a minute uncomfortably before start small talk. "They have lots of friends don't they? Most of our other teachers don't seem to get many visitors."

"Ah, yes, Buffy was here last week." He told his companion. "Do you enjoy meeting her? I dare say she is probably different then any of the other visitors you've had in this class."

"Yeah she was different, but a lot of fun." The young girl smiled.

"How would you know?" asked the woman. "You never went here."

"I've heard stories, I did go to the Academy," he said pointedly.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Fred and this is-"

"Wesley Wyndam -Price." He shook he young girl's hand.

That's when Willow and Xander came down the stairs. "Hey, Ginny." Xander called out to her. "Something you need?" Xander went to her. When she nodded he took her to the other side of the room to help.

Willow went to Fred and Wesley. She was holding a rather hefty file in her hands. "Thanks guys this should be really helpful."

"Sorry it took so long. The London office wasn't being helpful." Fred admitted.

"They almost wouldn't let use take all of that out of the office without promising away our first born." Wesley joked.

"You didn't, did you?" Willow needed to be sure.

"Oh no. We made a call back to Angel. He threatened them with something."

"Yeah, maybe to send Spike out to hassle them." Fred joked.

"Spike?" Willow question. "He's dead."

"What about Spike?" Xander called from across the room.

"Oh, um." Fred stuttered.

"It's a long story." Wesley warned. He explained quickly about the amulet. "He doesn't want anyone to know."

"Mainly Buffy."

Ginny just looked confused. Xander, even though royally pissed, brought his attention back to his student. "Well, I'm not that good at potions but I'll have Will take a look at this. Come see us after class." Ginny smiled and nodded. "We'll see you later."

Xander left her and she headed for the door. She kept her ears open. "It must be great working for an evil law firm like this."

"Defending people like 'he who must not be named'? I'd admit it isn't the best job in the world." He joked in a dry tone.

"Well if we find something, maybe we can help."

Ginny, her mouth hanging wide open, quickly ran out of the room.

"Defending the bad does make us feel kinda dirty sometimes, makes happy to do stuff like this for you." Said Fred.

"Well all this information about Voldemort and his supporters should really help." Willow said. "Here's the file on Lucius Malfoy." She handed the file off to Xander. She picked up the file on Voldemort, it was actually 5 folders, all two inches thick. "This will take a while."

"Um, actually there's more." Fred said meekly taking another five files from her bag.

Xander looked pale, how many horrible things would they have to read about to find anything useful. "We don't have time now." Xander checked his watch to make sure. "We have a class in fifteen minutes."

"For a moment there I had a flash back to your high school days." Wesley admitted. "Of course, this time, your teaching." Brilliantly stated the obvious. "We'd better be going then-"

"You don't have too." Willow smiled. "You came all this way; you might as well stay for dinner."

"I must admit I would like to see more of this place." He turned to Fred. "Would you mind?"

"Are you kidding? This is a school for Wizards!" Fred exclaimed.

"You spent five years in a hell dimension and you work at a law firm now run by a vampire… a school for wizards is still exciting?"

"Well we are in a fairy tale castle." Fred smiled.

"So good you can come with us and help teach our next class." Xander said. "We could always use a few more victims…"

---

The 5th and 6th years all gathered up in the room that used to be the home of the dueling club. The windows were clouded by gray and rain only to light up with each flicker of lightening.

Xander looked up at the fogged windows. He was upset that the last days of nice weather were to be marred by rain but they would have to get used to having indoor gym sooner or later. Actually the room was set up for the "dueling" club, with a long runway stage in the center but it was perfect for today's lesson. The two teachers and two guests were followed by a floating bundle of swords.

All the students where huddled together, in their cliques. When the teachers and got up on the stage the students crowd around it. "Ah, it's Wednesday again." Xander smiled. "I remember last week we made a deal that we'd break up all this defense stuff and do something a little different. So we decided to do something different." He pulled out a sword from under his robes. Willow held out a hand and her weapon came to her.

"Granted you get the nice kiddy ones that won't hurt you, but we might as well show you how it's done." Willow smiled, then reached down and helped Wesley up onto the stage and handed him the sword. "Which won't be by me, thank the goddess. Our friend, one of two, who stopped by for a visit will be covering for me. This Wesley Wyndam-Price. And Fred is somewhere down there." Draco, who had been eying her since she walked in, gave her a helping hand up onto the stage. "Their our friends from L.A."

"You're the one that Buffy fired!" said one student. "Didn't you almost sacrifice Professor Rosenberg!" said another. Wesley started to laugh and Willow gave him a half hug to show the students there were no hard feelings.

Xander and Wesley engaged in a fake fight, but the swords clashed. Willow was now teaching and using the guys as the example, she remembered all the things she learned watching Buffy trained.

Now that the demo part was over Willow stepped back with Fred and watched a match. They made a quick bet even though Willow knew her choice was less likely to win. She'd bet on Xander any day of the week. As if there was any doubt Wesley won the match. He was much more experienced at fencing then Xander and Xander took the defeat well. Willow lost 5 bucks." "Anyone wanna take on the black night and defend my honor?" Xander asked the class. Most of the class eagerly raised their hands. Xander stepped back and let Wesley pick.

Colin Creevy nervously got up on the stage. Xander handed off his sword and gave him a quick pep-talk. Willow whispered in Wesley' ear. Wesley looked offended and quietly replied back: "I know." Willow shrugged.

Cheers from the students started when Colin was ready to begin. The fight started out slow. No doubt because Wesley was taking it easy on the kid, he needed to get comfortable. As the fight went on Colin became stronger and Wesley took his game a notch up.

They slowly started going faster and Colin was adapting very well. Xander was watching his student intently. So much so when Colin got distracted by something in an empty corner of the room, Xander turned his head to look. He couldn't see anything, just a blurry spot in his vision. It kept looking there for a long time; so long that he missed Colin stabbing Wesley in the stomach.

Wesley let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees. Willow, Fred and Xander run to Wesley who is holding his gut. Colin looked on terrified and the students started gathering in closer. The women take care of Wes and Xander tries to calm the crowd. "It's alright calm down, it's nothing." Then he says quietly to Willow and Fred "right?"

Fred nods as she and willow help him stand up. "I'm fine." Wesley said as he balanced his weight between them, he was holding his bleeding wound. Colin looked even more upset. "It's alright" Wesley said to him. "You didn't mean to."

"I'm gonna get him to the infirmary." said Willow. "Fred can you stay here and help out Xander?"

"Yeah sure." She said hesitantly. Xander helped get Wes off the stage. The students helped him and Professor Rosenberg through the crowd.

As Willow was leading Wesley out of the room, Xander continued on with class. He went to the bundle they had brought in with them. "This is why we'll be using fakes for the rest of class."

---

"Madame Pomfrey!" Willow called out as she sat Wesley down on an empty bed.

"Sword accident."

Pomfrey took one look at Wesley and the blood and got to work. "Take off your shirt and lay down, I'll be right back."

Wesley grimaced as the movement to unbutton his shirt was too much. Willow without a word helped out. She unbuttoned his shirt and gently took it off his arms and put it too the side.

"Thank you." He lay down and Pomfrey returned with a potion bottle.

"Oh this isn't that bad." she smiled as she waved her wand. The blood was gone and wound was clean she took a closer look. "No, not too deep at all, this shouldn't take long. She opened the bottle and poured some of it into a glass. "Now after you take all this down, you need to lie flat on your back so it heals properly. It should only take 30 minutes before it's completely healed."

"Thank you." Wesley took the potion.

The older woman smiled, and waited for him to finish drinking and took the glass. "Now, who are you?"

----

Wesley and Willow met up Xander and Fred at dinner. They ate quickly and then walked to Hogsmeade so they could catch the train back to London. "Is the only reason you came all the way out here to get us the files?"

"Oh, no." Wesley said. "My mother's birthday. It's been a longtime since I'd been able to come home." Wesley looked a little pained.

Fred lightened up the mood, "and I tagged along 'cause I've never been to England before and I couldn't pass up another chance to see you again." They didn't stay too long after dinner. Only long enough for Wesley and Sinistra to get into a fight about a dead demonic spell casting language and for Fred to eternally endure herself to Dumbledore.

------------

Something was off. Xander didn't know what, he didn't know why, but something was wrong. He couldn't pin down exactly what it was either. Every time he tried to describe his feeling the only adjective he could think of was "cold". The school felt colder. Granted this could have been the November chill coming in or the fact that "cold" was barely in his California vocabulary. All that made him do was add the word "creepy" to his feeling. Creepy and cold, the other teachers must thinks he was nuts.

It was the students, mostly. They all seemed disconnected from each other. They weren't as friendly. But maybe it was all in his head, because he was thinking the same thing about Willow. It was hard to feel normal and happy when your best friend has been acting strange. She spent most of her days attempting locator spells on Amy. He didn't think it was a totally bad idea, they didn't need that rat running around, but she was letting it consume her.

Xander was heading to the teachers lounge; Mike should be there around this time. Xander never realized how much trouble he had keeping friends until now. Mike was the one friend he was really starting to get close to but when the semester started he had barely seen him. He wasn't hanging out the same way. The truth was Xander was too tired and it was easy just to spend all his free time in his rooms with Willow.

Maybe that why you get so depressed, he thought to himself. Willow had a lot more going on than him, at least she was spending time with Tonks. He was with her or was alone. He needed to get out, spend more time with other people. That would be his birthday resolution: make friends. It would be a few weeks, but he decided to start early.

Xander sat and played cards with Mike and Hooch for at least an hour. He was having fun, he forgot how much it was. They weren't all doom and gloom. They were about to start another game when Willow came rushing in. "I need to talk to you," she grabbed his hand and pulled him up, "come on."

Xander was practically pulled out of the room without being able to say anything to his friends. Mike and Hooch were shocked. Not that Willow had needed him, but how rude she was about it. By the time Xander was dragged out his mood was back down again. "What?" he asked too harshly. Willow didn't seem to notice.

Willow opened the book she was carrying and showed him the page. "See these symbols… this is why we can't find Amy, she's hiding from us. These protect her, even from the locating spells. They're tattooed on her body."

"Oh…so?" still discontented.

"Hmm?" Looking up at him, surprised.

"Um…you found the symbols, now what?"

"Oh, it says there is a spell to deactivate it, I just need to find it."

"Okay then, get on it." Xander said starting to go back inside. Willow grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What's wrong with you?" Confused.

"What's wrong with you?" he threw back at her.

"Nothing." She defended herself. "I'm just trying to keep us on the winning side. Being proactive…unlike you." She added under her breath.

"Oh, hey, I'm all for it. But we've been here before, there is nothing to do." There was a moment of silence. "And why aren't we on the winning side? We're good right? We're winning right now."

Willow gave a haughty laugh. "You're angry with me cause I'm living in reality and you're living in a fantasy world?"

"Sorry if I'm trying to have hope!" he yells at her.

"Sorry that I'm actually trying to do something helpful!"

"You're saying I'm not trying to help?"

"I'm just saying that you just want to leave it up to me and have nothing to do with it."

"Maybe if I didn't have to worry about you going dark again I wouldn't mind it so much!" he yelled without thinking.

"Well you know what I think? I think you lost more then just your eye to Caleb. He took your spine. You just want to run and hide and play with your friends." She paused. "Who needs you anyway, I could have taken this job myself, would be so much easier if I didn't have to worry about you." Intentionally trying to hurt him, like he did her.

"Now you know how I feel!"

"Whatever, I'll do it myself!" Willow quickly walked away.

Xander stood in the hallway, face stoic. The rage was still building inside him, but he wouldn't run after her. She thinks she doesn't need me, and then she won't get me to push around.

Xander goes back into the lounge and plays cards with his…friends.

----

Xander tried to keep busy during the day when he didn't have classes to teach. He had barely spoken two words to Willow in the days since their fight. Willow announce that she would teach the 5th years and up and he would teach the 4th years, the down and next week they'd switch off. He agreed with a nod. They even avoided each other at meals. Xander pretended not to think about it. He filled a lot of his time with the students. He helped them with there homework as much as he could, but mostly he told stories and spent time with his cousin. Anything not to go back to the cold silence of his suite with Willow. They said some bad things to each other and he didn't want to think about them.

Xander looked around the halls… they were empty. He was surprised usually this hall was full of students, hanging out, working on projects. There was no Quiddich practice either; none of the students were at the field. Xander was surprised by another continuing trend: the houses weren't speaking to one another. He was desperate to talk to Willow, like nothing had happened … tell her his fears… but he could handle this himself, he lied.

----

Xander didn't know what was going on. He asked the teachers but none of them thought too much about it. They were well into the semester, the students were busy, all the other teachers said. Xander knew it had to be something more. The past couple days he had managed to speak to a member of each house. No one said anything, but they all seemed off. Luna from Ravenclaw always seemed that way but he couldn't find a reason why she and Ginny were obviously avoiding each other. Dean couldn't get away from Xander fast enough, just like Cassandra from Hufflepuff. Even Draco seemed a bit different, but it wasn't as uncommon for the Slythern's to sequester themselves.

Xander was waiting out the clock in his office. At nine, Willow would be leaving their suite empty for him to go back and hang out. It was the dance they started, not spending time with each other. It made sharing a bathroom difficult. It needed to end soon or they'd both go nuts. He kept hoping that Willow would walk though the door, like nothing happened, but he knew he might need to be the bigger man in this case. Willow has always been stubborn.

"I might as well do it today." He said looking at the clock. It was just about dinner time; he might as well show up, as a gesture, it was better then eating in his office, alone, again. He was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Neville was outside of it.

"Hey, Cuz, what's up?" Xander smiled, but that didn't seem to calm his very nervous cousin. "What's wrong?"

"It's Harry, I think… I think he's in trouble."

"Why?"

Neville bit his lip.

"Do I have to remind you again that you can trust me?"

"No…he's been talking to..." he faded out.

"Neville." He said sternly.

"It's just I don't… it doesn't seem possible. He's gotten everyone to believe him…" After a heavy breath he finally said: "Sirius."

"Shit! Where is he?"

"In our common room."

Xander was half out the door. "Go to dinner, I'll take care of this."

Xander ran and didn't stop until he reached the common room portrait. He used the teacher's password quickly and entered the room. They all turned to see their Defense Against the Dark Art's professor burst into the room. Xander looked around all the members of Gryffindor crowding around the table. At the center was Harry with Hermione and Ron flanking him.

"Harry we need to talk. Everyone else go off to dinner." Xander said firmly. His students just stared at him, no one moved. "Dinner. Now. All of you." He said with an angry tone, which his students were not used to hearing from him. They flinted at the sound of it. Then they slowly started to break apart. "I said: NOW!" Xander got impatient.

Harry was glaring at him. Hermione and Ron stayed at his side as the rest of the kids rushed out of the Common room. "You too. Go!" They quickly left, looking over their shoulders. Xander's eyes didn't leave Harry through all this. The rage in Xander's eyes was only matched with the annoyance that was in Harry's.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Xander asked outraged.

"Nothing!" Harry screamed back, however he still sitting.

"You can't lie to me. I know you've been in contact with the First."

"So what if I have?"

"It's dangerous."

"It can't hurt me… it can't touch me. All we do is talk."

Xander sighed and then looked straight into Harry's eyes. The kid was way to calm. "What are you trying to do?"

"What I have too." Harry got up and walked around the room. Xander could tell, he thought he was in control of the First. He was acting arrogant but was distracted and trying to hide it. Xander wasn't sure why the First's presence was so obvious to him. He scanned to room and found a dark cold spot in his magic eye. It was a blur almost nothing but he knew it was evil.

"You can't keep doing this." Harry walked away and shook his head, not taking Xander seriously. "You might think your gonna get something out of The First, but your not, your just gonna keep hurting yourself."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Xander was getting nowhere, he needed help… he needed Willow. "You stay here." He pointed at Harry. "You're in so much…"

He ran to the suite… Willow would still be there. He hated how big the school was and wished he could just call her. He found her just leaving the suite.

When Willow saw Xander coming she turned away. If they didn't see each other they wouldn't have to face their problems. She was shocked when he grabbed her arm. She turned her head and looked at his face. An intense expression across his face, well actually it was in his eyes. She knew it well; it was mixture of confusion, anger and focus. She knew this was bigger then the two of them.

"I need you." Was all he said.

----

Xander explained what was going on, quickly. Maybe a little too quick he was starting to think. "What the hell is he thinking?" Willow finally spoke.

"He's thinking he's smarter then The First." Xander answered, leading them back to Gryffindor tower.

"That little… rank… arrogant…" Willow muttered, reminding herself of an argument she had with Giles.

Harry was no longer in the common room. Xander even ran up to the dorms to make sure. "I've really had it up to here with him." Xander told her. He couldn't even wait.

"He must have gone off to dinner."

They Hurried to the great hall, both DADA teachers felt an impending urgency to get there. They started to run when screams and shouts started echoing through the halls. When they pasted through the doors they're mouths dropped.

It looked like a riot all houses were involved. Food was thrown; tables were pushed around and broken. The students were fighting and pushing. Charms and spells were flying, especially from the teachers who were trying to break it up. It was chaos and people were getting hurt. McGonagall who was actively trying to break it up got punched in the nose. There were only a few students that were staying out of the fight, hugging the walks, Neville ran up to cousin. "I don't know what happened. When Harry got here, everybody just started going off on each other."

They looked around, but they did not see Dumbledore. "We got to stop this." Willow told him. Xander went in to attempt to break them up manually and mentally Willow went through any spell she could think of that would help. She only managed to get of one to save Xander from the students he was trying to pull them apart. There was too much magic flowing to be able to hit anything on target and with anything bigger people might really get hurt. But she might need to risk it.

Xander looked around, holding his injured arm to his chest. He felt so helpless as he watched the room. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted that cold, dark spot in his vision again. And again. There were three maybe four in the room. He knew what was going on. He quickly whispered in Willows ear.

Willow's eyes widened and she grabbed his hand. Xander started to feel funny; he realized she was draining all his magic out of him. He was only worried for a moment before he was overcome with his own feelings of emptiness and exhaustion. He fell down to his knees but he knew Willow was still holding onto his hand. Neville noticed his cousin go down and tried to help him.

She was gonna perform a dangerous spell she had discovered when they realized the First was back in their lives. She needed more power or else she risked being severely hurt. The First is not nice when anyone tries to challenge the First's power.

"Striga a amicabilis paludatus, tu revelo." Willow shouted in a loud voice over and over again.

The air in the room began to spin and the students involved in the fight began to look up. Someone shouted as a bright light came from the dark spots Xander had seen. He looked up weakly and saw that they were in the circle around the fighting students. As he looked he could see the human form that each of the spots had taken. He didn't know any of them. But the students did. The students stared, at one and then at the others. As Willow chanted the forms became clearer and clearer.

Xander looked up at Willow, her eyes had gone dark and there was a stoic intense expression on her face, but she was okay, he could feel it. She was still holding onto his hand.

The forms the First had taken on seemed to notice It was no longer hidden. In unison they turned to Willow. Together they screamed as they merged together into It's true form. Now all students screamed. It was the devilish beast Xander remembered coming out of Willow a year ago, when tying to use a locator spell on The First. The form cried out and dissipated over the heads of the now frozen students.

Willow and Neville help Xander back onto his feet. "Sorry," Willow apologized.

He looked into her tired eyes and said, "Its okay." He continued lean on both her and his cousin for support. He smiled when she kissed his cheek. The students still had not moved. The staff was fairing no better.

"Thank you, Miss Rosenberg." Dumbledore, surprising them all by his late presents. "And you Mr. Harris." He stood there, and Xander could see a change in the Headmaster. Everyone was looking to him for answers. "Everyone," he looked over all of them. "Those that are injured report to the infirmary. The rest return to your common rooms, you will remain there until further notice." No one moved. "Prefects please escort your houses."

Slowly people started to get up… assisting the others, who moments ago, they had been fighting with. Dumbledore went to Willow and Xander. "I think it's time we tell them…"

End Chapter 14

Next chapter: Willow and Xander take on the task of teaching Harry a lesson. Chanukah and Christmas are coming and so are some special guests.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I wish they were but it just hasn't come true. JK Rowling and Joss Whedon still own them.

**And We're Off…** (14?)

**Summary:** Quickie Recap: Neville is Xander's cousin. Willow and Xander have gotten really close again. Harry tired to raise Sirius from the dead under the encouragement of the First Evil. Then after being influenced by the First, the students attacked each other. Well, that all I can think of that's important.

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter books 1-5, Buffy 1-7 and maybe a couple of Angel referencesup to season 5.

**Parings:** Willow/Tonks

**Rated:** PG-13, still not sure yet, may get higher. It's only 13 for my tendency for having people curse and drink a lot.

**Chapter Notes**: Sorry this took so very long but hey life sucks and I wasn't getting paid to do this so… but I kept coming back to it every so often so I knew I'd keep writing it.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15: The Path to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions**

They interviewed several students from each house. Alan Fisher, a prefect from Hufflepuff told the professors that Cedric's ghost told them Harry had killed him and he needed to be stopped. Cedric urged the house slowly over the past month to take revenge. "He kept egging us on." He said trying to keep his dignity by not crying no matter how ashamed he felt.

Nearly the same thing happened in Ravenclaw except they were confronted by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. She told them that they were the smartest and were the only hope to fight against Voldemort and the rest of the houses were gonna be a threat to them.

Gryffindor story was already known. Harry was providing his house with the information he thought he had weaseled out of the First. Information that said that all of Slytherins were working for Voldemort and that they were up to something.

Slytherin had the same story as Ravenclaw. Salazar Slytherin appeared to them and told them…well in actuality the truth: the other houses were turning against them. Draco confessed everything immediately. Xander could see how shaken he was. It's was perfectly normal considering this was the second evil creature he personally encountered this year, who was also pretending to be a friend. Xander gave him a pat on the shoulder and told him not to worry. "Just be careful who you talk too."

From the interviews Xander went up to Dumbledore's office to confer with the other teachers who just were informed about "the First". Dumbledore was speaking to the heads of the houses to get them prepared to explain the existence of the First to the students. All the students were restricted to the dorms for now, except for those that were in the infirmary. Dumbledore would be informing those students. They needed to make sure everyone would told by someone they trusted.

Harry, however, would get to miss out on the fun, he was gonna get some special attention from Willow and Xander. Xander saw him sitting outside Dumbledore's office with Finch guarding him. There was now a strict rule for the moment: Harry will not under any circumstances be alone. Xander had been invited into the meeting with Dumbledore but wanted to wait outside with Harry. He relieved Finch and sat down on the other side of the bench. The teen showed no emotion, just stared into space. Xander couldn't be sure if it was because of the shock of seeing the First's true form or that he had gotten caught.

Not much later the teachers filed out of Dumbledore's office. Only Dumbledore and Willow remained once the others left. In his time at the school, Xander had not seen the Headmaster as disappointed as he was now looking over at Harry. "I'm concerned," was all Dumbledore said.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Harry insisted.

Dumbledore looked at Willow and they exchanged a silent conversation, literally. Xander was of course invited to listen in. It was then, Xander notice that Willow was holding something, pensive, he thought it was called.

----------------

Willow and Xander escorted Harry up to their suite, they would need to do this in private and a place Willow felt comfortable. Harry sat down uncomfortably on the couch while Willow had left the room to change. Snoopy jump up next to him and she was annoyed the boy wouldn't play with her. Xander was straightening up the living room, he wasn't sure why but maybe it had to do with the concern he had for what Willow was planning to do.

Willow returned in her flannel pajamas. "Get comfortable," she told Harryy, "I'm not sure how long this is gonna take." She placed the pensive in the center of the coffee table, then grabbed a pillow, put in down on the floor across from Harry and sat down. Xander just sat on the chair.

"What are you going to show me?" Harry finally asked, contempt in his voice.

"You need to understand-"

"Understand what? I didn't do anything wrong, we just talked. It was to help-"

"Don't interrupt me." Willow snapped at him. "You need to understand you're not indestructible. I think this whole 'boy who lived' thing has gone to your head. I know what it's like, to have all this power, having something that makes you different but I know what it could led too. And I know you never want to go there."

Harry went silent again. He didn't want to believe it.

"Alright," Willow took a deep breath, "I'm going to ask you please to keep this information to yourself. I know you have a problem with that, but I hoping after this, it will finally take." Willow breathed again and reached out and took both Harry's hand and Xander's. Xander took Harry's other hand to complete the circle. Xander was there at as the safety net, incase Willow got lost. A moment later it began…

Harry fell into a haze. His head was spinning and he felt like he was being pulled… but he couldn't tell where, he tried to fight but the force was too strong. When it stopped, things became clearer and he was able to look around. He was in a hospital room, in bed and people were talking to him. This wasn't like his past pensive experiences. He had never had an active role in them before, even in his own. He looked down at his hands and realized he was not himself. After a while it dawned on him that he was in Willow's body and her friends were setting up to do a spell.

He could feel everything she was, like he was a guest in her body. He could feel her fear and resolve and attempted to fight it. It wasn't easy, every time he pulled away, he'd get pushed back in harder. He finally gave in stopped fighting and let the memory control him. As the spell continued he felt the rush of power that entered her, he wasn't prepared for the power and strength it had but it made him smile.

The scene changed, so did the year. Now he felt sad and depressed, mourning… he couldn't believe… a guy. He was everything…. And now another spell. What was he in? Was this a bathroom? 'Have my will be done.." It was scary and scarier that he didn't feel quite up for it… he was drunk… well she was drunk…

The rest seemed to go quickly… being asked to become a vengeance daemon… running from monsters in business suits and doing a spell with another girl…again with the girl… Tara…passing though the nether realm… a wash a pleasure washed over him…then he was in a shop the mood completely different… fighting with another blond girl while doing a spell… he felt his heart jump twice when the troll appeared…then something ominous... letting a young girl find a book… then intense pain, fear and anger…

Tara… his love… she was hurt… he knows who did it… He felt the dark magic piercing through him… he was taking on a god… Buffy saved him… then he was saving her by going inside her head… that was the first time Harry felt like he was being pulled away.. he couldn't tell what was going on in her head... just that he was there… must be a privacy thing… he was ripped away to another place…the first person feeling was back again… he was taking on the 'goddess' again… this time he was winning…

Next came the resurrection, he could feel the power within him rising… he felt like he could do anything… He had raised the slayer from the dead…he was confusing his feelings for Willows… then there was fighting… fighting with someone who's emotion told him was her father, Giles… then with Tara… that wouldn't do… she wouldn't remember after the spell… then he was in a musical?… Buffy was singing… what had he done… Tara can't leave me… another spell… she's gone… Amy… Rack… feeling worn out and empty… drained… and going back for more… Dawn!... I need help!... I need to get past this… I need to get past the magic…

The turmoil faded into peace and harmony… and he finally got a break from the topsy tervy journey… He was kissing Tara… everything was right again… then it all broke down… everything happened so fast…WARREN… Rack… he killed them…Buffy…Giles?… He felt a great surge… he could do anything…He couldn't believe the things he was doing… couldn't believe the rage…He had to end it all… he knew he would have… he knew it… but something held him back…someone… Xander.

Harry was snapped back into reality with a jolt. Their hands fell from apart and the sat in the circle in silence. Xander got up and paced the room while Willow rubbed her head. Harry just sat there in shock… there was nothing he thought he could say. All the images and feeling were fresh in his head. "There is one more," Willow finally said, "I just needed to come up for air first."

Xander came back quickly and they started the circle again. "Are you ready, Harry?" He nodded.

Once again he was thrown into the haze again… this time he was trying to locate the First…

------------------------

Harry had started to cry and Willow and Xander did what they could to comfort him. Willow held him and Xander brought him some hot chocolate. Snoopy however did the better job. Harry pet the dog on his lap and sipped his hot chocolate, Willow had to excuse herself. Xander had seen her tear up, she only had a few minutes before it took its toll on her, she needed to regroup. Xander sat back down in the chair. It was almost two in the morning and Harry was far from alright. He assumed Willow would agree that keeping him here for the night would be the best course of action. The teen looked so tired.

Willow had been in the bathroom for a long time now and Xander went to go check on her. He heard sobs coming from inside. He looked back at Harry, remembering the new rule they had instituted. Maybe he was to trusting, but he didn't think Harry was going anywhere.

He opened the door slowly. Willow was sitting on the closed toilet seat sobbing into her hands. Xander closed the door but not all the way and immediately went to his knees in front of her. She lifted her head and looked at him. They looked into each others eyes and she smiled. Xander dried her tear and held her in his arms, just like on the cliff. "I love you." She said as she started to regain her control.

"I know." He said squeezing her harder.

---------------

"I suppose it's time to go back to my dorm." Harry said when he's teachers came out of the bathroom.

"Actually, no." Willow said, now able to smile. "We're not just gonna send you back after something like this, please we haven't even talked yet."

"Yeah, I mean you must have some questions too." Xander added.

Harry thought for a second, no one really asked that before.

"You can ask anything you want." Willow smiled. "Well, within reason."

Harry nodded and remembered something odd from the pensive. "You're Lesbian?"

--------------

They fell asleep, Willow in Xander's arms and Harry on the other side of the couch with Snoopy still in his arms. They had talked late into the night and no one was awake enough to move. Harry opened his eyes, he knew it was still the middle of the night, but he felt that he was being watched. He saw the form of his mother sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He wasn't an idiot, he knew it was the First.

"Harry." It's smiled at him and leaned forward hovering Its hand over his cheek.

"Go away…" Harry whispered.

"Harry?" surprised and hurt.

"Go away." He repeated again, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

----------------

Far away from Hogwarts the First appeared in the form of Catharine Pettigrew-Madison. "It's about time." Voldemort hissed. "We've been waiting all night."

"I don't answer to you," the First shot back; he then turned to Voldemort's companion. "You're old friends are continuing to be quite a nuance."

"Tell me about it." Amy rolled her eyes. Amy had become the most influential and the most controversial of all the Deatheaters. On one hand she had the power and voice to speak for the First with the strength and magic to back it up but on the other hand she was a half blood. Sure Tom Riddle was too but no one liked to speak of that. Amy found it funny how in the wizarding world she was penalized for having a good father instead of a psychopathic mother. Voldemort merrily thought of her as a nuisance he would have to put up with for 'the First's sake'

"What happens now?" Voldemort finally asked.

"We wait," was all the First told him.

"Wait!" he replied outraged. "Wait for what?"

"Until it's time."

"This is unacceptable."

"You know who you're arguing with?" Amy smirked.

"Shut up!" he snapped at her. Amy just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Amy, manners," The First reminded her, "and you, don't forget who's in charge here, your just one of my tools, my weapons. You will do what I say." Before giving him a chance to respond the First spoke again. "But know this…the prophecy must come to pass, there is no stopping it. You and the boy will have to face each other and only one will remain."

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing. All we can do now is wait… and break his spirit."

An evil grin passed over Amy face. "I think I know exactly how to do that."

-----------

Xander was excited, gitty even. It was almost Christmas and that meant it would be his first real teaching break in since he started. It was that plus a couple of fringe benefits, they are as followed: 1. Dawn would be coming for a visit, two: he was invited to a Christmas party at Neville's grandmother's house, and three: he was sure he'd get lots of presents this year since his Uncle had brought him back into the family. He maybe an adult now but he still was a present whore.

There was only three days until the majority of the students would be going home and so far everything was looking bright. Xander was happy things were getting back to normal between him and Willow. She stepped back from her revenge plot against Amy and remembered her job. She was here to teach, to teach the teenagers not to get into the same trouble she did. Amy would eventually need to be taken out of power but they didn't need to go after her, not yet. Also Willow finally realized that she could not make it personal. Amy blamed her for being stronger, for being loved and not having to pay for her actions, but those were all Amy's reasons. Willow did not have to make them personal. So he and Willow were doing find, except for anytime she mentioned her girlfriends name, however, Willow knew nothing about it.

Xander believed Harry was doing better too. He still had to check in several times a day with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Willow or himself but Harry was returning back to the teen he remembered from the beginning of the school year. At least they didn't have to hire him a babysitter.

Xander left lunch early to take a walk, the morning had been boring it was just about putting him to sleep. It was the midterms for the first and second years and that's all he had to do all day except for "gym". He was thinking of canceling it out of the spirit of the holidays but he doubted Willow would let that happen. He didn't know how long he had been walking and was shocked when he heard the bell rang. He laughed, when he realized even as a teacher he still didn't want to go to class.

He got there as Willow was handing out the test. "Nice of you to join us professor Harris." she handed him the rest of the tests to pass out. "All I want you to do is to try your hardest and you'll do just fine."

Xander was right to think that this class would be as boring as the others. Out of boredom he sat down at the desk and started to organize it. Willow sure was messy, he joke to himself. When Willow stuck her tong out unexpectedly he realized he must have broadcasted it to her. He looked down at the teachers plan and opened it. The 5, 6, and 7th year test were inside and Xander, for fun, thought he would take them. He sat down and started working. He breezed though the 5 and 6th but got stuck on the 7th, he thought he knew the answer but he wasn't sure. Instead of going for the answer sheet Willow had made he went to the text book and notes.

Xander was taken aback; the answers were actually what he thought they were. And when he saw the notes he remembered learning about it back in Sunnydale and even remembered Willow teaching the spells in the class. "Confidence." the voice of McGonagall rang in his head. It was what she said to him during his transmogrifying lessons. "You are quite powerful, you know what you need to do, you just need to believe you can do it. "

Xander smiled and kept that smile on for most of the day especially when what happened next, happened.

With only a few minutes of class left, the doors at the back of the classroom flew opened and a seventeen year old girl bounded threw and ran right up to the teachers.

"Dawn?" Willow screeched loudly as the girl leaped at her for a hug. "Oh my goddess, your three days early!" She said as they hugged. Xander was on his feet going towards them and Dawn turned to give him a hug. Dawn commented on the "coolness" of the school and Willow and Xander were so distracted they didn't notice that they had distracted the entire class.

-------

Dawn walk though the halls of the school. She forgot that showing up early would mean that Willow and Xander would still have to work. They would have two weeks off coming up and she'd make the best of them. Three Days here with them working would be better then three days in Bath watching Giles searching through his apartment looking for lost books.

She had no problem getting around the school. She knew her way around. When she had written to Xander she always asked for diagrams and maps. Of course like a good older brother figure he did. So deciding to get out of their hair during the next classes she decided to see if there was anything interesting going anywhere else. She was interested to see what high school was like here. Soon, listening for noises, Dawn found her way to another hall full of classrooms.

Dawn stalked the first classroom she heard that was in-service. She lingered outside trying to get a feel for the room before strolling inside. She listened intently to the teacher taught her class, however Dawn's eavesdropping was cut short when she realized the teacher inside was addressing her.

-------

"I hope she was okay with us ditching her this afternoon." Willow said trying not to feel guilty.

"She's fine, Willow." Xander said unenthusiastically. He was bored and starving. Getting to the dinning hall was almost as important as Dawn being there. "She's probably having a good time."

"How did you know?"

"Well she would have come back if she wasn't." Xander retorted.

They entered the Great Hall and scanned the room full of students for Dawn. They didn't have to search hard because after a moment Dawn stood up on one of the benches to get their attention. Theirs and the rest of the room's.

Willow was surprised. She wasn't sure why but she expected Dawn to somehow meet up with Harry Potter and his friends or even Neville but instead she was sitting, well standing at the Slytherin table with Draco Malfoy.

"Dawnie, I hate to drag you from your new found buds here," Xander said as he strolled over to her, "We already reserved a seat for you up there with us."

Dawn jump off the bench. "Sweet." She turned to Draco and gave a smile. "Not like you won't be here tomorrow." Dawn let Xander escort her up to the table. Willow was already there.

As they ate, Dawn made herself the center of attention at the teachers table. Speaking loudly and excited, also gushing over all the food. Dumbledore was delighted when she asked the teachers questions. To everyone's surprise Snape was particularly non-offensive this evening, boarding on civil. Xander was greatly disturbed that he had only made one rude comment about having a child at the table. When Buffy had visited he referred to it as "one more child at the table", had he and Willow finally prove themselves as adults? He wondered how long that would last.

------

After dinner they went back the suite. Dawn had just left her bags in the living room and she started to unpack the presents she had for them. "So you never told us why you showed up early." Willow asked her.

"Yeah you even got to miss school." Xander added. Dawn stopped and sat down on the couch between them. "What's up, Dawnie?"

"No it's just I thought Buffy would have told you," Dawn smiled. "I'm not going back to Cleveland with Giles at the end of break, I'm moving to Italy to live with Buffy."

"So you're gonna be close by?" Willow gave her a big hug.

"Yep, after visiting you guys she realized that she missed me as scary as it is." Xander seemed pleased as well. "I'm just worried about Giles, I think he's gonna miss us."

"Yeah no kidding all he has back at home is Faith and Andrew." Xander joked.

"And Kennedy." Dawn added, which got Willows head to shoot straight up. "I thought you knew she came back." Dawn was confused.

"No." Willow got up and went over to the desk. Dawn and Xander shared a look. "When?"

"End of September." She said cautiously. Willow nodded and then went off to her room. Dawn let out a long sigh.

"Don't worry about it." Xander told her, Xander clearly was not worried about Willow at all with this revelation. Probably cause she was already with someone knew. They sat silently for a minute until Xander found something to change the subject. "So do you even speak Italian?"

------

Even with the visitor, the week went entirely on schedule. Xander was mildly concerned that Dawn was spent most of her time hanging out with the students, especially Draco Malfoy. That just confused Xander because he happened to like the kid. Willow noted that the only reason Xander was concerned was because he looked like Spike. Xander laughed and Willow also reminded him that it would be good for Draco's Muggle appreciation lessons.

Now it was Friday and Willow was closing up the classroom. Giles, who recently arrived, hanging out behind her desk looking over the lesson plans. "I've been doing this job since September, if you're going to tell me I'm doing it wrong, you're too late."

"I'd never." Giles said leaving the lesson plans alone. Willow smiled and asked him to help her bring books and papers up to the office. "This place is just as I remember it, of what I do remember anyway."

"Now that's a story I want to hear. Why we're you here?" She asked as they entered the office.

"Oh… well it was a long story. It had to do with Voldemort."

"Of course, he's always involved in everything isn't he?"

"Yes it seems so." He paused then went on, "Anyway, Voldemort made a vague threat about all the impure wizards in the world and the ministry received a tip that he was going to try to convert the younger wizards and witches in the Watcher Council over to the death eaters."

"That's a good plan. They aren't properly trained and could be a lot easier to lead to the dark side."

"Yes, so we were rounded up and sent here so we could be taught and be safe. There wasn't very many of us, thirty or so and just for the summer. I was one of the oldest at eighteen and some were as young as ten."

"It must have been fun. All summer? I wished teacher's week could have lasted longer."

"Yes, well…" Giles seemed like he was choosing his words carefully, "they weren't prepared for us to be here, the older ones of us mostly we already had the most training. They even brought in some of the older students to help keep us in check, it ended up backfiring." He said with amusement in his voice, now taking a good look at the pictures in their office.

"Backfiring?" Willow questioned as she straightened up the office. "Get into trouble?"

Giles stopped looking at the pictures and looked over at her. "Quite a lot, actually. I believe the rule of no playing Quidditch while high, was put on the books because of us."

"You got stoned and tried to ride a broom?"

"It was supposed to be a proper match, Watcher's versus the real student players. It actually evened it up quite a bit. We didn't know how to play; they weren't used flying under the influence…"

"Alright this is too disturbing." Willow told him which made him laugh. "I'm supposed to be like a daughter to you, you're not supposed to tell me about these things."

"I left most of it out-"

"If the word 'orgy' comes out of your mouth, we're not speaking for the rest of weekend." Willow interrupted and Giles choked a little. Willow was done getting everything in order in the office and led him out as she turned off the lights. She sighed happily knowing she won't have to be back in the room for two full weeks.

She and Giles walked around the grounds it was Monday morning and all the students that were going to leave the school had already left. They would have two days before traveling to the Longbottom Manor for Christmas Eve. Giles wanted to fill that time in the library, looking for rare text lost in the explosion and also as Willow was discovering he was trying to refresh his memories of his younger days.

"So you didn't Kennedy came back?" Giles finally asked.

"Nope… did she come back for-"

"I think so. When we told where you were… she didn't want to get in the way."

"Good. It was too late anyway. It's not like we were really that good for each other either." Willow smiled. "Plus I met someone new."

"Good." Giles said, stopping them and giving her a good fatherly hug.

---------

If was a few hours ago that Willow left Giles in the library to annoy Irma Pince about books in the redistricted section. Now Giles was being kicked out, so that she could go home for the holidays and Giles found himself walking alone. He was quiet enjoying himself actually, walking around remembering old friends. He was actually so lost in thought he didn't notice one of those old 'friends' baring down on him.

"Ripper." Giles look up into the face of Severus Snape.

Giles followed Severus down to his office. They had things to discus, it had been almost twenty years. They had met: Ethan Rayne, Severus and himself struck up a friendship when Giles got sorted into Slytherin for the summer. That friendship just a few years later would give Giles a place to run to when he had had enough of his destiny. It's hard to really have a conversation when you share some of the same dark secrets. "You've done well, changed for the better I gather."

"I had a destiny to fulfill." Giles took a seat across from him. "You've changed too. We all have to, eventually."

Silence.

"Have you heard from Ethan?"

"The last time I saw him he was being taken into custody of the American Military after turning me into a demon but something tells me he few and clear from them now."

"So he hasn't changed either."

"No, just a lot more focused. He got beat up by the slayer a few times." He added humorously. "If I run into him again, I'll give you a call. He deserves a double thrashing by now."

"Good." There was a lot of silence, for people who at one point were friends; they had nothing to say now. Severus was once apart of the group of deviants Giles took up with in his youth but before they lost Randall. At first Giles had thought he woke up from the haze magic they were lost in, but years later he found out that he just went darker into the world of the deatheaters.

"Here you've been giving my…"

"Children?" he supplied with a raised eyebrow.

Giles cocked his head in agreement, "…a hard time."

"I treat them no differently then I would anyone else."

Giles let out a big laugh. "Good."

He'd never say that having them around has made the school interesting again or that he now found them an asset that he couldn't imagine them not being here. "I will admit that they are less of a nuance now then when they first arrived."

"Yes, they had to grow on me too." There was now quiet again, they had never been people to have excess conversation. "I worry about them."

In his mind he would tell Ripper how he found them to be heroes or that he admired what they had become at such a long age something to make him proud of them… but that wasn't his way. "They handle themselves well."

"It doesn't matter."

"I know but from what I've seen they'll be fine." Snape turned away and Giles stood up and Snape forced himself to turn back.

"When the time comes… don't hurt them." Giles threatened.

Snape stared blankly at him, how would he have known? The old man must have told him, but really it didn't matter. Giles gaze was intense and he knew what he was waiting for. Snape open his mouth and he spoke only two words: "I promise."

**End Chapter 15**


End file.
